Evento de Halloween
by Arenka
Summary: Una fiesta conmemorativa para las "bestias de la noche" El día de brujas o Halloween es una fiesta que le da poderes a todas los monstruos, así que ¿Qué pasara en esta noche "mágica"? Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Tanaka Strike
1. Evento

El evento de Halloween, el único día donde los niños tocaban puertas ajenas para recibir dulces, el único momento donde las personas se vestían de sus personajes…no olvídenlo, las personas en cualquier momento se visten así.

Mahiru estaba extrañamente feliz, sería su primer Halloween en la casa de los Alicein y solo faltaban unas horas para salir.

—Ne ¿Kuro?—el aludido estaba frente al televisor viendo un maratón de películas de terror, Mahiru casi sintió que mataría al inmortal ahí—Pero que… ¿¡Cuando es que planeas arreglarte!?—

—Ah, que molesto—fue la única contestación que hizo el vampiro, el peli-celeste volvió a su tarea de comer papas y mirar tele, Mahiru fue por su escoba

…

Misono se encontraba histérico, primera vez que invitaba a sus amigos (sin nada oscuro de por medio), y resultaba que nada estaba listo, Dodo se encontraba en la mesa haciendo sonrojar a Mitsuki, Yamane estaba molestando a la recién pareja…y los niños, ellos eran los que estaban haciendo todo

—Bastardos ¡Pónganse a trabajar!—y con ese grito todos ayudaron, menos Lily quien estaba como adorno en la cabeza de Misono, algo que él no sabia

Oh pobre del Servamp cuando su Eve se diera cuenta

…

Había decidido cerrar el local temprano, eso es lo que Mikuni había planeado, pero se encontraba atorado entre su Jeje y el loco científico que lo acosaba, como se habían desarrollado las cosas para dejarles ahí.., Eso era un misterio para el rubio de bonita sonrisa y pésima caligrafía

Johannes Mimir Fausto le sonrió tétricamente. Jeje le apunto con su pistola

Ahí iba a ver guerra

…

Tetsu por primera vez se vio en la encrucijada de su vida ¿Debía o no llevar propaganda? Podía dejar una toalla en cada puerta que pasara, dársela a los niños…pero ¿Realmente debía?

—Oi Tetsu ¿Por qué tardas tanto?—el pequeño Servamp estaba mirándole desde el umbral de la puerta del baño, su pelo lucia mojado, sin pensar camino hacia él para secar su cabello, era un vampiro y no podía enfermarse, pero no podía evitar hacer eso.

—Ya te he dicho que debes secarte bien—reprendió con ese tono estoico, Hugh no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó hacer, realmente Tetsu era demasiado amable

…

—Maldita rata de mierda ¿Dónde coño esta?—el pequeño erizo paso por las piernas de su dueño, el pianista le sujeto con rapidez— ¿Dónde crees que vas rata de mierda?—

—Suéltame Ángel-Chan—la diminuta y tierna voz de la rata de mier…es decir, la voz del erizo provoco que le soltara, Licht podía odiar a su rata, pero…no sería un ángel si lo atacaba mientras era esa cosita tan linda…el jamás pensó eso, y si alguien lo delataba ¿¡Que putas pruebas tienen!?

—Rata de mierda ¿Ya estás listo?—

—No—el erizo esquivo la chancla ágilmente, pero no pudo esquivar la pared

…

Mahiru iba con el ceño fruncido, Kuro se había encerrado en el baño y no salió hasta cuando estuvo listo, el pequeño MahiMahi había deseado mirar el disfraz del Vampiro perezoso, pero este dijo "Seré un lindo gatito"

Estaba decepcionado pero…no, estaba decepcionado y punto.

Los Eves habían tenido que salir juntos para poder comprar los disfraces, los Servamps se habían ido por su cuenta…algo curioso pero no le dieron importancia. Hasta ahora

—Oye Kuro—el gato negro que llevaba acostado en el hombro le miro bostezando— ¿Si elegiste un disfraz?—

—Ah…no—

—Entonces ¿Tu disfraz realmente es la de tu forma animal?—

—Si—

¿Ya dijo que estaba decepcionado?

Él se había esforzado para elegir un traje, uno simple…y bueno Kuroh en su estado actual le daba un poco más de realismo

Un brujo con un gato negro, una capa de color café oscuro, un sombrero de pico negro, y su ropa una playera de manga larga blanca con encaje y un pantalón ligeramente ajustado de color negro…sin contar la escoba con la que había amenazado al Servamp

Suspiro rendido

…

Misono se había puesto un sencillo traje de sirviente, Dodo casi lo asesina por eso…pero total, él era libre de vestirse como sea

Con ese pantalón negro, y la camisa blanca de manga larga debajo de un elegante chaleco, Lily por su parte decidió mantenerse en su forma de mariposa

—Seré parte de tu disfraz, tu lindo adorno—fue lo único que consiguió del Servamp, pudo haberle golpeado para que dejara de ser tan así…pero el timbre sonó, la puerta fue abierta por Mari, la pequeña junto a su hermana Yuri estaban vestidas de muñecas rusas, los demás niños estaban vestidos de momia

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver al grande y a la vez pequeño Tetsu, su cabello rubio estaba cubierto por una peluca negra, mal colocada y al que su murciélago estaba tratando de poner en su sitio, su capucha de terciopelo negra…en pocas palabras estaba vestido como Hugh…y este era un murciélago ¿Dando realismo?

—Ah, hola Enano—saludo el murciélago

—Bastardo—gruño— ¿¡A quien le llamas enano, tu maldito enano!?—Tetsu suspiro

—Ambos son enanos, dejen de pelear—las miradas asesinas se dirigieron al "pelinegro" quien no les prestó atención— ¿zombis?—

—Momias—aclaro Yuri quien pasaba por ahí

— ¡Oh!—el murciélago comenzó a perseguir a la mariposa de su hermano

— ¿Cuál es el traje de Hugh?—Tetsu se encogió de hombros

—Dijo que su disfraz era el murciélago—le restaron importancia, Misono ignoro el hecho de que el rubio llego primero ¿Dónde estaban los demás?

…

Mahiru veía ceñudo a su gato negro…esta era la décima vez que se detenían porque el muy "adorable" gato era cargado por las niñas que circulaban el lugar…ese no era el problema, la furia venia cuando las madres venían y cargaban al "minino"

El Servamp de la pereza también podía ser un pervertido

—…Y solo me golpeaste de la nada…realmente no me gustan tus celos—

— ¡No estoy celoso! Llegaremos tarde por tu culpa…solo sigue escondiéndote en el sombrero—

…

No se sorprendieron de ver a Licht vestido de ángel, ni tampoco se sorprendieron de ver a Hyde en su forma de Erizo y encerrado en su jaula…y mucho menos se sorprendieron cuando llego Kranz junto a Guldenstern...bueno eso ultimo era una novedad. Pero NO se sorprendieron.

Tetsu tomaba jugo de naranja, de vez en cuando invitaba a Hugh a tomar, pero este se negaba

Misono y Tetsu tuvieron que hacer de todo para hacer que sus Servamp estuvieran en su forma normal, fracasaron.

La puerta sonó nuevamente y esta vez deseo que fuera Mahiru…pero no

Mikuni entro alegremente por la casa

— ¿Dónde está tu disfraz?—pregunto su hermano con voz monótona

—Es este ¿Ves? ¡Estoy vestido de vaquero!—su hermano le pateo

— ¡Tú siempre estas vestido así!—

Licht estuvo orgulloso del pequeño, Mikuni pensó que el pianista era mala influencia para su hermanito, Hyde pensó: "Eso debió doler"

Jeje salió del sombrero del rubio, su forma serpentina se acercó a sus hermanos

Mariposa, Murciélago, Erizo y Serpiente al fin juntos, solo faltaba el perezoso gato

Lily no lo diría pero se alegraba de que su hermana no viniera…no podría con tanto horror

Hyde no lo diría pero se estaba poniendo ansioso ¿Cuándo llegaría su Nii-san?

Hugh no lo diría pero Tetsu realmente se veía genial con todo…hay no, esperen. Eso ya lo había dicho

Jeje no lo diría pero…él era el Servamp de la Envidia

Nunca se lo esperaron ¿Cierto?

Mahiru llego agotado a la mansión de los Alicein, al parecer era el último en llegar, las probabilidades de que fuera el primero se fueron cuando a cierto gato se le ocurrió pedir dulces

—La-lamento la demora—estaba avergonzado y decepcionado

Los demás le restaron importancia comenzando con la fiesta…una fiesta para nada fiestosa

Los cinco Servamps presentes decidieron desaparecer, y los Eves decidieron irse a una habitación para pasarla normalmente…pero con disfraz, los chicos ya podían tachar eso de sus listas

"Tener una reunión amigable con trajes ridículos"

…

Kuro compartió sus dulces

—Supongo que ya podemos des-transformarnos—negaron a la petición de Hyde—Pero ¡Ya quiero mostrarle mi disfraz a Licht-tan!—

El Erizo comenzó a perseguir al gato, mariposa y murciélago los seguían por aire…Jeje decidió seguirlos

…

Misono, Mahiru, Licht, Mikuni y Tetsu estaban sentados en círculos

Mikuni se sentía eclipsado por ese mocoso rubio que decía tener 14 años, ¡14 sus narices! ¿¡Cómo puede tener esa edad y tener esa altura!? Algo no estaba bien en lo absoluto

El mayor de todos soltó un grito ahogado, todos le miraron curiosos

—Tengo una serpiente en mi bota—

Misono volvió a golpear a su hermano, Jeje no comprendía la situación, el solo quiso acercarse a su Eve

El gato maulló

—Solo una noche cada 100 años pasa esto ¿Lo desaprovecharemos?—

—Si—contestaron todos haciendo cabrear a la Avaricia

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa cada 100 años?—pregunto Licht curioso

—Nada—contesto Kuro suspirando aburrido

—Nuestra sed de sangre aumenta, nuestro atractivo aumenta y podemos hacer lo que sea sin la restricción de los Eves—anuncio Hyde divertido, los humanos se tensaron ¿Eso que significaba?

Lily se des-transformo, dejando a todos atónitos

Su melena era negra y…

— ¡Bastardo!—grito Misono al ver que su Servamp se había disfrazado de él

—Ustedes…ustedes ¿Realmente hicieron eso?—pregunto Mahiru teniendo un tic en su ojo derecho, todos los Servamp asintieron

Hugh se veía adorable con su vestimenta típica de Tetsu, incluso la peluca era igual…su Eve ya se estaba encargando de tomarle fotos

Licht ya se había encargado de patear a su rata de mierda

—No te enojes solo porque me queda mejor que a ti Licht-tan—y recibió otro golpe por eso

Mahiru solo suspiro, solo logro quitarle la peluca a Kuro, no podía negar que se veía genial…pero ese no le quitaba su molestia

Mikuni se quejaba "Yo no uso una bolsa debajo de mi sombrero"

En resumen, los Servamp estaban ocultando algo peor…pero si volvían a su forma animal antes de la 1:05 todo estaría bien

Por lo menos pudieron vestirse de sus Eves sin recibir nada malo…no cuenten a Hyde, a él siempre lo golpean

Son solo las 9:00 pm

Pueden disfrutar de la fiesta un poco más antes de que se escondan en la jaula especial pedida a Fausto…después de todo Mikuni sabía lo que sucedería

…¿Continuara?

Obvio si


	2. El Orgullo parte 1

¡Pijamada! Y pensar que habían empezado con una fiesta

Guldenstern se había llevado a Kranz desde hacía ya un tiempo, Lawless no quiso preguntar. Y Licht estaba demasiado ocupado platicando con el chico con complejo de esposa

9:30

* * *

Tetsu veía como Hugh le imitaba, los chicos no habían dicho nada pero la pareja Orgullo solo habían intercambiado vestuarios.

Hugh se fue con las sub-clases de Lily, los únicos "niños" en esa mansión, Tetsu no le restó importancia.

— ¿Creen que The Mother este bien?—Lily pregunto preocupado, si bien le tenía miedo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que era su hermana

—Se encerró en C3, Tsurugi y sus compañeros le están vigilando, si eso no funciona sus Sub-clases están ahí para detenerla—El Servamp rubio miro al mayor de los Eves, llegado a este punto ya no le extrañaba cuanto conocía de ellos

—Wor-Kun está encerrado en una caja…o eso es lo que decía el mensaje que me envió—

— ¿Algo más?—pregunto Lily

—Si, dijo que quería pelear con Nii-San—

La luz en toda la mansión se fue, los Servamp sujetaron a sus respectivos Eves ¿Algún ataque sorpresa?

—Hugh…él estaba—

—Está bien—y como siempre la confianza de Tetsu a su Servamp era palpable, Kuro se acercó al desprotegido chico, Hugh podría estar bien pero Tetsu podría salir herido sin el Orgullo cerca

Diminutos ojos rojos comenzaron a aparecer, en cuestión de segundos estaban rodeados, Mahiru se espantó pero no tardó mucho en comprender

Los Sub-clases habían llegado ahí para protegerlos ¿Verdad?

Lily sintió un escalofrió

—Esto está mal ¿No se supone que comenzaría hasta la 1:05 am?—

—Ninguno de nosotros ha cambiado—Hablo Jeje

—Sin contar que la cuenta es regresiva—apoyo Kuro

—Esto debe ser otra cosa—siguió Lawless

Una risa les erizo la piel

— ¿Hugh?—Cualquiera pudo pensar que se trataba de una broma, pero Tetsu y los hermanos de Orgullo sabían que el segundo no era alguien que hiciera ese tipo de cosas, era infantil. Pero no haría nada como eso

Los Servamp podían ver todo con claridad, mientras los Eves solo tenían los ojos de las sub-clases de Lily como única iluminación

Las luces parpadearon dejando ver únicamente por una fracción de segundos una espesa niebla que se arremolinaba enfrente de ellos

—Márchense—ordeno Lily con tono autoritario, los sub-clases se dispersaron, no volverían hasta el día siguiente. O eso esperaba.

—Un verdadero vampiro bebe la sangre de los humanos indefensos—susurro el viento, la luz regreso, dejando ver como se creaba un remolino de murciélagos, Lily sujeto a Misono protectoramente, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, menos Kuro quien tuvo que detener a Tetsu para que no se acercara

Los murciélagos comenzaron a formar una forma humanoide después de varios minutos la forma humana dejo a todos en shock

— ¿Hu-Hugh?—todos contuvieron el aliento, frente a ellos estaba el Servamp del Orgullo, el segundo más antiguo con una apariencia irreconocible

Delante de ellos un joven vampiro alto de aproximadamente 1.78 su cabello negro ondulado un poco más largo y su vestimenta seguía siendo la misma

— ¿Pero qué?—Mahiru tuvo que tallarse los ojos no creyendo lo que sus ojos mostraban

Hyde sujeto a Licht cargándolo en estilo nupcial, su angustia era visible tal vez por eso el pianista no se quejo

—Nii-San ¿Por qué está ocurriendo esto?—pero era Kuro quien sabia menos del tema, todos esos años durmiendo…ahora mismo maldecía eso

—Están todos reunidos ¿No es obvio?—Mikuni ahora mismo maldecía no haberlo pensado antes—a estas alturas las jaulas son inútiles—

— ¿Estás diciendo que esto se adelantó solo porque estamos juntos?—

—Si—

—Hay que separarnos—Mikuni miro al quinto Servamp escéptico—Tenia que intentarlo—Licht le dio un zape

Tetsu miraba todo con seriedad, en su mente ese no podía ser Hugh, todos los Servamps se asombraron al ver la rapidez con la que el rubio lo ataco

— ¿Dónde está Hugh?—pregunto severamente mirando al vampiro quien le sonreía burlón, demostrando sus filosos dientes, cubrió sus labios con su mano larga y huesuda mostrando de igual manera sus uñas largas y filosas

Un depredador bello y poderoso, eso era un verdadero vampiro…eso representaba Hugh.

Kuro ataco a su hermano cuando este intento degollar a su Eve, los ojos centellaron en rojo

—Él es Hugh…solo que no está en sus cinco sentidos—Orgullo miro a su hermano más pequeño, causando estremecimiento a todos

—Oh, sigues tan bello como siempre—Lily sonrió, su hermano era tan sincero

—Y tú te vez más peligroso que antes—

El orgullo sonrió haciéndole honor a su nombre, después lo ignoro como si no existiera posando su vista en su hermano mayor, la Pereza que tenía en sus manos al chico

—Su sangre huele deliciosa ¿Por qué no me dejas probar?—relamió sus labios Tetsu volvió a oscurecer su mirada, no quería creer que ese fuese su infantil Servamp

Mahiru sintió un mareo, había estado todo ese tiempo mirando a Hugh, sus movimientos parecían ser más elegantes, más rápidos y por supuesto más feroces

—Vengan aquí mis pequeños ciervos—los ojos de Hugh desde su nueva transformación parecían brillar en rojo sangre, Mahiru se perdió a si mismo

…

Jeje se dispuso a pelear contra su mayor cuando Mikuni avanzo hacia él, Hyde por su parte luchaba con su Eve quien le había golpeado para zafarse de su agarre

Un verdadero vampiro controla a sus victimas

Un verdadero vampiro mata por placer

Un verdadero vampiro muestra sus colmillos con orgullo

Y por supuesto

Un verdadero vampiro obtiene poder de las sombras

…

Mikuni, Misono, Mahiru y Licht estaban hipnotizados por el Segundo Servamp más antiguo, Tetsu apretó sus puños con furia al saber que no podía hacer nada, su Lead no estaba cerca ni siquiera se lo había llevado consigo

Jeje disparo pero fue Kuro quien recibió el impacto por Mahiru quien a su vez protegió a su "amo" Hugh rio burlonamente, no podían atacar sin que sus Eves saltaran al rescate

—Por eso prefería estar dormido…lidiar con esto es molesto—

—Sigo pensando que algo no está bien, la cuenta es regresiva ¿Por qué no empecé yo?—Lily estaba estupefacto—Si esto se está dando de esta manera, entonces ¿Quién será el siguiente en enloquecer?—

Los Servamps se miraron, no habían pensado en eso

—Debemos mantener a los chicos lejos de nosotros—

—Sería inútil…nadie puede ocultarse de mi—Hugh sujeto a Mikuni del cuello acercando sus colmillos peligrosamente, Jeje se alteró pero si disparaba heriría a su Eve

Mikuni pateo el Orgullo dejando a los presentes asombrados

—Tengo ajo en mi…morirás si chupas mi sangre—

—Eres tan molesto que te romperé el cuello—

Mikuni saco un crucifijo y Hugh se alejó de él como peste, Mikuni rio abiertamente

—Sabía que tu inutilidad para adaptarte me serviría de algo—

Jeje miraba con brillitos a su rubio raro

Los demás querían saber cómo diablos hizo eso

—Leí demasiado sobre vampiros antiguos, incluso me puse pupi-lentes por si alguno resultaba con una habilidad hipnótica, fue bueno ver Hotel Transilvania—

Después alabarían al joven Alicein, primero debían alejar a sus Eves del vampiro maniático

Mikuni había pensado en todo, menos en las probabilidades de que las cosas se adelantaran, las jaulas habían sido elaboradas para las forma animal de los Servamp, pero ahora eso era imposible aunque lo intentara ya no podían transformarse.

—La jaula de pereza—Kuro entendió, su jaula era más grande que la de los demás

—Ahí podemos encerrarnos—

El suelo debajo de ellos se hizo espeso

— ¿Un pantano?—

Miraron a Kuro quien parecía igual de desorientado

—Tú realmente me has hecho enojar—gruño con voz gutural Hugh, su rostro se deformo igual al de un murciélago las alas brotaron de su espalda—Los matare a todos—

…

…

…

¿Momento de huir?

…la verdad sí.

* * *

 **Contestando Reviews:**

 ** _Asagi-nya:_** _Ups, creo que te a dejar con la duda ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Lee BjoWook:** ¡Saludos! 7w7r espero que sigas por aquí :3_

 _ **otanime1827:** Aquí ta' la conti ~Saludos~_

 _ **Kinoe:** ¡Saludos! lamento por no haber dejado a Hugh en el otro :( *No te puedo contestar ya el otro menaje* Yo también adoro a los Servamps, pero aquí sufrirán mucho...te sugiero __discreción_


	3. La Envidia Primera Parte

La corrida había sido demasiado para ellos, quienes por alguna extraña y poderosa razón seguían juntos, Jeje cargaba a Misono por cuestiones de salud mientras Mikuni…

— ¿Dónde está Mikuni-San?—todos miraron detrás de ellos, el pasillo desolado

—En las películas de terror el idiota siempre muere primero—los palabras de Licht causaron que el corazón de Misono se contrajera

—Lo buscare—susurro Jeje soltando al hermano menor de su Eve, Lily asintió un tanto mortificado

Ni él ni Misono tenían la mejor condición física, tal vez eso los hacían el uno para el otro…pero eso mismo les habían llevado a la problemática actual

— ¿Creen que Hugh?—

El chico Onsen silencio a Misono con la mirada, no queriendo escuchar lo que tuviera que decir de SU Servamp

Lily bajo la mirada...sintiendo una opresión en su pecho, el dolor en su Eve era palpable

—Deberían correr donde está la jaula, si perderemos la cabeza al azar no es bueno que estemos con ustedes—Lily había sonado más serio que nunca, eso solo causo que los Eves miraran a su Servamp

— ¿Y cómo haremos eso? Mikuni era el único que sabía dónde se encontraban— Todos miraron a Licht, el pianista no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo

—Está en el sótano—hablo Misono, todos lo miraron

—Debiste haberlo dicho desde un principio—

— ¿¡Y como lo haría!? Si a penas y me dejan hablar—se cruzó de brazos molesto, mirando preocupado por el pasillo en el que habían llegado

* * *

Jeje caminaba despacio por los desolados pasillos, parecía más una sombra que un vampiro, susurraba de vez en vez "Mikuni" preguntándose internamente como es que su Eve se alejó de ellos

* * *

Los murciélagos comenzaron a rodear toda la mansión, aprovechando la oscuridad del lugar

Mikuni estaba luchando por liberarse de esos murciélagos que ya le habían atrapado y llevado directo a su "Rey" quien parecía estar sentado en un trono negro azabache, que si miraba bien eran solo un montón de murciélagos

—Eso es maltrato animal—Aseguro mirando al pelinegro con cierto recelo, su vestimenta era normal, como la típica vestimenta que siempre usaba, solo que ahora parecía un atractivo vampiro, ignorando que hace tan solo unos segundos parecía un murciélago humano

—Es mejor que aprendas a cerrar tu boca—

— ¿Y privar a todos de mi hermosa voz? Estas de broma—

La sonrisa en el vampiro orgulloso le hizo apartar la mirada, el rubio era inteligente y sabía que la belleza que ahora mostraba el Segundo Servamp era más que hipnótica, además, bien dicen que los que no se llevan bien llegan a casarse…definitivamente él no quería comprobar eso, bastante tenía con odiar a Tsurugi y estar pendiente de no caer en los encantos que ese arrastrado llegaba a poseer.

Su rostro se oscureció

—Incluso pensar en él me pone enfermo— susurro desganado

—Ciertamente tienes agallas para ser solo un recipiente de sangre—

—Me alegra no haber traído a mi Abel-Chan, la pobre estaría muy asustada—los murciélagos comenzaron a tomar desvanecerse dejando al rubio acostado en el suelo con un Vampiro encima

Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos

—Dudo mucho que tu sangre sea deliciosa…pero me conformare contigo…por el momento—sus colmillos estaban a centímetros de penetrar la blanda piel del cuello, listo para desangrarlo hasta la muerte, Mikuni intentaba alejarlo mediocremente, sus fuerzas eran nada comparada al ser milenario.

.

.

.

Un disparo resonó haciendo eco por todo el recinto, Mikuni sintió como era liberado del peso extra, abrió lentamente los ojos, los cuales había cerrado en algún momento, se incorporó un poco, utilizando sus codos como soporte

Viendo como el segundo y tercer Servamp intentaban de ganar en esas "fuercitas" que estaban teniendo, Mikuni era inteligente, sabía que su Jeje con eso quería decir "Lárgate" pero él era Mikuni Alicein, Su Eve y quiera o no ambos pelearían juntos.

Claro que si hubiera leído su horóscopo sabría que ese día no era de su suerte.

.

.

.

* * *

Un grito resonó en todos los rincones de esa inmensa mansión

Los Eves se congelaron en su sitio, los Servamp se miraron entre ellos con cierta duda…y temor

"Cuando pierden el control, sus mentes buscan inconscientemente a sus razones, tal vez para erradicarla o simplemente por necesidad"

Esas palabras resonaron en sus mentes como pensamiento sincronizado

—Ya van dos—susurro Hyde apretando sus puños con impotencia, Hugh era poderoso en su forma "normal" la del adulto atrapado en cuerpo de niño…pero cuando se transformaba…no había mucho que pudieran hacer.

Al menos ellos no, pero el primer Servamp creado podía hacerlo

Pero en esa fecha solo eran dos posibilidades

O escapar y no dejarse pillar

O matar

Simplemente la segunda opción hacia que sus cuerpos temblaran, no podían simplemente matarse mientras no estaban en sus cinco sentidos

Matar a un miembro de su familia no era una opción, ya no era algo que se tomara por votos.

Pero eso no quería decir que cuando estaban en estado salvaje no quisieran matarse; porque al fin y al cabo eso eran…asesinos sin sangre, ni razón, ni mucho menos lazos

Por eso mismo JAMAS se acercaban a ellos, antes nunca había ocurrido como ahora

Por primera vez estaban perdiendo el control de sí mismos y estaban juntos para destrozarse

* * *

Tsubaki había sido creado con esa única capacidad para matar a los Servamp sin necesidad de nada, uno de sus simples ataques terminarían por sacar todo el Jinn de sus cuerpos.

Pero en esa fecha…simplemente sus instintos decían que podían hacer lo mismo que Tsubaki, salvo que el desenlace era mucho más distinto, más atroz e inimaginable

* * *

Mikuni cubrió sus oídos por semejante grito, su sangre se congelo sabiendo lo que comenzaba a ocurrirle a su Servamp, ahora solo quedaba la opción de huir y rogar para que no sea capturado por su Servamp

O terminaría más muerto que un cadáver

—"Ya decía yo que no traer a mi Abel-chan me traería mala suerte"—pensó apesadumbrado, había intentado reincorporarse, pero los estúpidos y para nada lindos murciélagos le habían hecho algo a sus piernas…solo era parálisis, pero si uno de esos bichos le mordió

¿Saben cuántas enfermedades albergan los murciélagos en sus colmillos?

¿No saben? Pues el rubio solo sabe de la rabia, así que tal vez no era para preocuparse

Jeje sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos, rasgando en el proceso su máscara.

Mikuni no había tenido tiempo de decirle a Jeje cuan atractivo se veía vestido de "Mikuni"

Pero ahora solo quería decirle que se mantuviera un tanto retirado de él y de su frágil cuello, porque ya bastante tenía con tener al segundo tras su cabeza

Hugh se quejó abiertamente, despeinándose el cabello en señal de frustración, y mostrando que aún seguía siendo ese mocoso adulto que conocía…y al que le gustaba molestar.

—Bien, lo capto…buscare mi propia víctima "Hermanito"—tras una risa sátira desapareció en un montón de murciélagos

.

.

.

Dejando a la Envidia solo con su presencia.

Pero eso NO era lo que tenía en mente ahora, sino el hecho de él pelinegro quien podía controlar hipnóticamente a cualquiera, se haya ido nuevamente de cazador…y esta vez no podía imaginar a su siguiente victima

Egoístamente deseaba que fuera otro que no fuera Misono, porque obviamente el de cabellos violetas era su frágil hermano menor, quien no tendría oportunidad alguna ni siquiera con Lily

…pero su preocupación fue dirigida nuevamente hacia él, Jeje respiraba ruidosamente como si se tratara de un toro enojado, un ojo apenas visible brillaba con intensidad, su cuerpo se paralizo aún más por el miedo

—Sangre—susurro con voz ronca y gruesa

—En un banco de sangre hay mucha, puedes incluso elegir el tipo de sangre que prefieras—ni siquiera sabía por qué sus palabras no sonaban entrecortadas, su corazón latía desbocado, pero sus palabras sonaban calmadas

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, siendo consciente de que ahora no iba a ser capaz de emitir sonido alguno. Su cuerpo fue aprisionado por el mayor, quien se había colocado encima de él colocando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y aprisionándole de las manos, antes no podía huir….ahora menos.

Jeje abrió su boca mostrando la hilera de dientes visiblemente filosos y que parecían crecer más conforme avanzaba a su cuello

—No te he dado permiso—hablo como pudo, aunque sonara más bien como una ardilla atropellada, sus palabras lograron detener los movimientos del inmortal quien se alejó lo suficiente como para que Mikuni pudiera observar como de las fauces abiertas comenzaba a emanar algún tipo de neblina— ¿Tienes frio?—pregunto estúpidamente

—Mikuni—susurro Jeje esta vez con un tono menos violento, el rubio no supo si alegrarse o preocuparse—Tu sangre…necesito…yo no—

El control del tercer Servamp pareció marcharse y esta vez apreso con sus manos el cuello, aumentando su presión a cada segundo transcurrido

.

.

.

Mikuni no mostraba signos de resistencia…y aunque quería salir de esa para morir más tarde, tal vez protegiendo a su hermano, el rubio sabía que aunque deseara aquello, no podría liberarse de Jeje

Porque la Envidia era poderosa.

* * *

 _ **Primerito que nada...ni yo misma se quien va a ser él siguiente, hago papelitos y los revuelvo, quien salga es el siguiente XD así hasta yo comparto sus dudas**_

 _ **Segundito. Gracias a todos los bellos lectores por leer esta chorrada...que me divierte escribir :'v**_

 _ **Tercero...No, pues nada. tardare en actualizar, ya saben como siempre Dx**_

 _ **¡Cuarto! el siguiente si se quien viene ¡La ira se descontrolaaaaaa! ajajaja okno :v no es Spoiler ni nada, pero aviso que en este Fic Gula e Ira tendrán su momento de brillar...o en este caso "Su momento de querer matar a alguien"**_


	4. La lujuria parte una

Los chicos habían llegado al sótano, sus Servamp solo miraron el lugar

— ¿Este es el lugar más seguro que tienen?—pregunto Lawless mirando el lugar con cierto recelo, si bien esa gran puerta cerrada no le parecía la gran cosa

Misono miro la puerta que no parecía ocultar nada, pero esa puerta había sido especialmente creada por sus ancestros para protegerse de la lujuria. El menor de los Alicein miro a sus compañeros

—Este lugar es impenetrable, nadie puede abrir la cerradura sin conocer la clave—

Kuro miro la cerradura, inspecciono la puerta tocándola con sus manos

—A mí me parece una puerta normal—hablo una vez que se apartó, Misono asintió

—Eso es lo que aparenta, pero golpéala con todas tus fuerzas—

— ¿Me cobraras si la rompo?—Sleepy Ash era precavido, no quería terminar con una deuda esa noche, el de cabellos purpuras suspiro

—Por supuesto que no—le aseguro reprimiendo sus ganas de gritarle, Kuro se encogió de hombros, posando su vista nuevamente en esa puerta, alzo su mano derecha y la cerro en un puño, Mahiru brinco asustado por el sonido que emitió el impacto, los Eves cubrieron sus oídos ante el molesto sonido, en cambio los Servamp parecieron desorientados

— ¡Ni-San! ¡Quede sordo ayuda!—

—No te escucho estoy sordo—respondió Kuro quien había decidido tirarse al suelo derrotado

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, lo correcto era entrar y mantenerse seguros hasta que eso terminara, pero Misono no podía olvidar el hecho de que su hermano estuviera en quién sabe dónde

— ¿Qué pasara con ustedes?—pregunto Mahiru mirando especialmente a su Servamp con preocupación, la pereza bostezo queriendo lucir normalmente ante su Eve

—Deberías estar preocupado por ustedes…no por nosotros—hablo Lawless intentando ayudar a su hermano mayor, ninguno de ellos sabía lo que pasaría con ellos y tampoco querían dar falsas esperanzas

— "Qué pasara" ¿Dices?—esa otra voz les alerto, detrás de ellos mirándoles despreocupadamente estaba Hugh, los chicos sintieron su sangre congelarse presas del miedo, los Servamp restantes se pusieron en guardia mirando con precaución cualquier movimiento del Orgullo—Ciertamente eso es un misterio—aseguro relamiéndose los labios, miraba al humano rubio con cierto deseo, su sangre olía tan bien

—Kashima-chan, abre la puerta—Susurro Kuro

—Kuro—llamo Mahiru, el primer vampiro sabía lo que su Eve tramaba, pero

—No pueden usar sus poderes de Eve…si lo hacen llevarían más rápido a la locura a su Servamp, o ustedes terminen muertos—fue solo un pestañeo, ninguno de los Servamp se percató— ¿Tu eres el único que puede abrir esa puerta?—pregunto Hugh sujetando a Misono del cuello, los jóvenes inmortales estaban perplejos ante esa velocidad.

Los chicos sentían sus piernas temblar, Misono había estado justo aun lado de Kuro, más cerca de la puerta, y aun así…nadie pudo hacer nada ¿Cómo es que paso de ellos tan rápido?

—Tu pareces muy cuerdo—Licht iba a atacar, con poderes o sin poderes…él era un ángel, no se iba a dejar intimidar por un demonio. Uno bastante atractivo.

El Segundo Servamp sonrió aflojando un poco su agarre, mirando al pianista estoicamente

—Nuestros comportamientos varían—susurro Lily, aunque el Segundo Servamp parecía escucharlo perfectamente

—Exacto, jamás es él mismo—apoyo Hugh soltando al menor, quien no dudo en apartarse del vampiro—Pero—susurro ausente –Sleepy Ash—Las miradas se posaron en el mencionado, quien seguía en el suelo pensando en hacerse el muerto— ¿Cómo serás? Tú el Servamp más fuerte de todos, quien jamás paso por esto—la sonrisa maniaca apareció en el bello rostro del vampiro— ¿Cómo será tu primera vez?—Hugh cubrió sus labios de los cuales salió una melodiosa risa, casi infantil.

El aire se volvió más frio de repente, una densa niebla comenzaba a llenar el pasillo.

.

.

.

El despertar de otro Servamp.

.

.

.

* * *

Sus fuerzas se habían ido desde mucho antes de tener a su Servamp encima. Su capacidad de razonar se había esfumado

—Jeje—susurro sintiendo la inconsciencia ¿O era la muerte?

 ** _"Debo matarlo"_**

Doubt se apartó del mortal como si quemara, el rubio comenzó a toser para a los pocos segundos dejar que sus jadeos se escucharan

— ¿Mikuni?—susurro el Servamp temiendo acercarse, el rubio no pareció inmutarse y no daba indicios de querer salir corriendo del lugar ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si sus piernas estaban aún inservibles

—Jeje—soltó el rubio como un suave murmullo— ¿Por qué parece como si hubieras vuelto?—el joven estaba confundido

—Aun siento que quiero desangrarte—

—Siempre sientes eso—Mikuni rio despreocupado, crispándole los nervios a su Servamp, quien comenzaba a temblar ligeramente. Comenzaba a perder nuevamente su sentido

—Mikuni…debes…huir—

El mayor de los Alicein resoplo molesto

—Si pudiera, lo hubiera hecho desde que el enano se fue—Mikuni cubrió su rostro derrotado, sus piernas no parecían querer responder, y tal vez no lo harían. Seguía a merced de su Servamp quien lentamente volvía a ser una máquina asesina…y no sabía cómo estaba su hermano menor—fracase como hermano—susurro desganado, mirando sin emociones el techo

El joven "vaquero" sintió un tirón en sus piernas, levanto la cabeza para ver mejor como su Servamp comenzaba a subirse encima de él, Doubt no tardo en volver a apresarlo de las manos, esta vez Mikuni pudo apreciar mejor las hileras de dientes visiblemente filosas de su vampiro…su cuerpo se estremeció a lo que parecía ser su inevitable final

Mikuni cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir como se clavaban los dientes de la envidia en su cuello, escuchando más de cerca como su líquido vital era arrebatado, sus manos aprisionadas comenzaron a ser lentamente soltadas

Pero ya no tenía fuerza, ni trucos….y al parecer.

Ya no tenía sangre

.

.

.

* * *

Misono miro con cierto terror como Lily invocaba su oz, su mirada carecía de emociones mirando únicamente al segundo servamp, Misono susurro el nombre del vampiro con voz preocupada, pero el rubio inmortal lo ignoro…como si no reconociera tal nombre

"Abre la maldita puerta" fue la dulce advertencia en los ojos del quinto servamp, el Alicein no tardó en hacer lo mandado.

Un fuerte ruido metálico se escuchó detrás de la puerta, la cual se abrió como por arte de magia, los eves se miraron con duda…sabían que debían entrar, pero ¿Y Mikuni? ¿Qué pasaría con sus Servamps?

Lily no dudo ni un segundo en agitar su oz, siendo Kuro quien apartara de una patada a su quinto hermano quien estaba demasiado distraído como para esquivar el ataque

—Métanse ahora—ordeno Kuro con un tono de voz que derrochaba mal humor, los chicos se estremecieron…y sin dudarlo mucho entraron al lugar.

Cada uno de los eves miro de una forma suplicante a sus Servamps antes de ingresar a la fría habitación

Hugh gruño; del humano rubio brotaba un olor por demás delicioso, no iba a permitir que semejante festín se le fuera de las manos

Kuro no lo pensó dos veces al momento de atacar al segundo Servamp, escuchando de fondo la puerta cerrándose. Suspiro de alivio, ahora lo que procedía era alejarse y esconderse, claro no pensó que las cosas serían fáciles

…

Si tan solo el primer servamp supiera que la suerte no estaba de su lado esa noche.

Las ventanas se rompieron por una presión desconocida, Lawless no pudo esquivar la patada que le hizo impactarse con la pared.

Una cosa la tenían clara _"No era Licht-tan"_

.

.

.

* * *

Tetsu debido a ser el más fuerte entre ellos, levanto sin ningún problema el pesado candado, el cual sospechaban que había caído cuando la puerta fue abierta, Misono se paseaba por esa fría y sombría habitación, intentando sacarse de la cabeza que su hermano seguía fuera junto a cinco vampiros.

Mahiru miraba a su amigo sin saber cómo ayudar, ante los ojos del castaño. Mikuni era muy fuerte, confiaba en la fortaleza del rubio para salir de situaciones peligrosas, además…Jeje estaba buscándolo…aunque ¿Y si?... el castaño negó frenéticamente, intentando sacar pensamientos negativos de su mente, _"Mikuni estaba bien"_ solo debía repetirse eso constantemente como si de un mantra se tratara.

Claro que Mahiru desconocía lo que sabía Licht, el ángel un día antes de esta noche miro un maratón de películas de terror aun lado de su rata de mierda…aunque eso no era el punto.

Licht sabía que ya no había lugar seguro ni para ellos ni para el rubio con complejo de vaquero, había escuchado a Hyde decirlo…Envidia ya tenía rato sin ser consciente de sus acciones…lo cual lo orillaba a pensar que un ángel como él tenía razón _…"los tontos son los primeros en irse"…_ ahora seguía él _"El atractivo"_ pero él era un ángel, no debía preocuparse.

El teléfono de todos sonó en una perfecta sincronía, los chicos miraron su teléfono abriendo los mensajes recibidos

 _Número desconocido_

 **~ Cuidado (°o°)7**

* * *

 _ **Para ser sincera, no estoy satisfecha con este capitulo, siento que algo le falta...pero no se *shoro***_


	5. Cuando la Gula llega, la hambruna ataca

"—Las cosas están en calma, en calma están las cosas—"

Esa frase no se la creía ni las hadas que hablaban con Ángel-Chan, y es que los segundos en esa habitación tétrica eran por demás desesperantes, Misono ya había caminado por toda la habitación, Mahiru ya había maldecido a Kuro de todas las maneras posibles…Licht ya había susurrado "Estúpido Hyde idiota, rata de mierda" demasiadas veces, tantas que Tetsu tuvo que irse a una esquina para pensar mejor sobre su Servamp adulto y malditamente atractivo…

— ¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto Mahiru levantándose del suelo donde segundos atrás había decidido echarse, Misono negó con la cabeza

—Fueron vidrios rompiéndose. Las ventanas—hablo Licht, como si estuviera viendo todo con visión rayos X, Mahiru se acercó a la puerta, pegando su oreja a la fría y metálica puerta

Nada, absolutamente nada se escuchaba, como si los Servamp se hubieran evaporado

— ¿Kuro?—pregunto preocupado tocando la puerta, como si esperara que el vampiro la tocara de vuelta anunciándole que estaba bien…pero nada se escucho

* * *

Lawless esquivo la oz de su hermano menor, una pequeña herida se abrió en su mejilla, señal de que el ataque le había alcanzado…Snow Lily "All of love" no era débil…al menos no tanto

— ¿No se suponía que tu arma solo borraba la consciencia?—

Lily portaba su traje de Misono, su cabello rubio había crecido dejando ver una larga cabellera rubia ondulada y visiblemente suave…Hyde se acomodó sus lentes, las cosas se estaban poniendo peliagudas

Y no tenía a su Ni-san cerca

* * *

Licht se cansó de murmurar conjuros a su rata, en vez de eso saco el celular que le había quitado a Hyde, el cual tenía varios mensajes no leídos

 ** _"Esdtotyu abnurridho"_** _(Estoy aburrido)_ **_enviado a las 9:45_**

 ** _"Eskribir con pezuñas ed más digivil de lo q parc"_** _(Escribir con pezuñas es más difícil de lo que parece_ ) **_enviado a las 9:50_**

 ** _"Tertngop ham,brer"_** _(Tengo hambre) **Enviado a las 9:51**_

 ** _"Mi beb mer dejko su cel." Enviado a las 9:55_**

 ** _"Tengoooo hambreeeeee" Enviado a las 10: 02_**

 ** _"Dile a Ni-san que lo golpeare" Enviado a las 10:05_**

 ** _"Necesitop mi hieolsd" Enviado a las 10:30_**

 ** _"Son las 3:34 y aun no tengo sueñoooo, tengo hambreeee" Enviado a las 10:34_**

 ** _"Olvídalo, ya estamos en Japón, son las 10:35 ¡Esto es magia!" Enviado a las 10:43_**

 ** _"Esto es magia negra…quien hizo esto es más grande que padre" Enviado a las 10:49_**

 ** _"¡Quiero pelear con el tiempo!...pero primero comeré algo" Enviado a las 11:01_**

 ** _"Tardomadds cunasdo intytrentop esvribir nien"_** _(Tardo más cuando intento escribir bien) **Enviado a las 11:02**_

Licht aparto el teléfono de su rostro

—Solo un demonio puede escribir así—maldijo nuevamente a su Servamp y se dirigió donde Mahiru se había vuelto a tumbar…reprimió su impulso de patearlo y de decirle "Eres un casi ángel, no deberías sufrir por un demonio" pero claro, él era un ángel y aun así se preocupaba por su estúpida rata

Misono detuvo su caminada, la cual a ojos de Tetsu parecía que terminaría nunca, los Eves después de tanto tiempo parecían al fin darse cuenta de la presencia de los otros, bueno, en caso de Mahiru y Misono, ya que Tetsu estuvo pendiente de todos sus mayores…y Licht era un ángel, debía estar pendiente de todos sus menores

El silencio fue interrumpido por un infernal sonido, Mahiru se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que era su teléfono el que sonaba, se apresuró a contestar pensando erróneamente que era su tío

 _— ¿Bueno? ¿Me escucha? ¿Hablo con Mahiru Shirota?—_ El aludido arqueo una ceja confundido apartando el celular de su oreja ¿Quién era ese extraño? Les hizo una señal para que todos se acercaran

—Este…si, habla con él ¿Quién es…?—

— _Me alegra saber que está bien_ —el extraño le corto la pregunta— _Perdone mi descortesía soy…_ —Mahiru alejo nuevamente el teléfono de su oreja, la estática le había lastimado los oídos. Licht le arrebato el teléfono poniéndole en alta voz, la estática se fue— _Gula_ —los chicos se miraron extrañados ¿Qué tenía que ver la Gula?

— ¿Qué tiene él que ver?—pregunto Misono volviendo a ser el mismo

— _Es mi Servamp_ —aclaro nuevamente el chico ¿O chica? Detrás del teléfono, Mahiru no supo la razón, pero eso le dio mala espina

— ¿Qué tiene que ver su Servamp en esto?—

— _Bueno…escapo hace como media hora, dijo que mataría a su ni-san y volvería por mí_ —

— ¿No estaba en una jaula especial?—Misono estaba extrañado, según el amigo de Mikuni esas jaulas servían para mantenerlos en sus formas animales, la voz del otro lado de la línea parecía un poco nerviosa, hablaba un idioma diferente ¿Italiano? ¿Francés? ¿Portugués?

— ¿Es italiano?—pregunto Tetsu extrañado, ninguno supo contestarle, ni siquiera sabían si la pregunta fue para ellos

— _Lo siento…yo…este…yo le abrí la puerta_ —las chicos hubiesen reprendido al extraño por hacer algo un tanto tonto…pero si ellos hubieran estado en la misma posición, también los hubieran liberados, después de todo las cosas no ocurrieron como los Servamp lo planearon…"todo se había adelantado" — _Se estaba quejando tan lindo que no pude contenerme_ —Si, definitivamente no podían reprenderlo

—Lo entendemos—y vaya que lo hacían

— _Por favor, si están juntos permanezcan así, mi Servamp puede ser un poco agresivo_ —Mahiru asintió de acuerdo— _Debo colgar…la ambulancia ya llego_ —

— ¿Ambulancia?—se preguntaron todos confundidos, el teléfono emitía el típico sonido cuando alguien cuelga

* * *

Kuro bostezo aburrido, su hermano había aparecido de la nada rompiendo la ventana y reclamando pelear con él…para su mala suerte Lily ataco y todos tuvieron que darle por su cuenta. Ahora no sabía dónde estaba Lawless, ni Lily y mucho menos donde estaba esa condenada puerta que tenia encerrado a su MahiMahi ¿podrían salir?

Y para el colmo de su suerte, si sabía dónde se encontraban dos de cuatro vampiros enloquecidos.

Justo enfrente de él

—Pelea conmigo—rugió el albino mostrando esas uñas filosas y mirada canina…curioso ya que el sexto era un puerquito.

Hugh no hizo nada, simplemente se recargo en una de las paredes mirando con burla a su hermano mayor…tan confiado y altamente peligroso…Kuro tal vez pueda defenderse de los ataques de Gula…pero si Hugh decidía atacar. Entonces se las vería negras.

Y no era porque juntos eran más fuertes que la pereza…sino por el hecho de que se sentiría obligado a atacarlos…no de gravedad…pero si algo.

Gula ataco a su hermano, Kuro solo tuvo una fracción de segundos para esquivarlo a duras penas, siendo consciente de la fuerza de su hermanito, el cual quedo con el puño atrapado en el suelo

Hugh rio fuertemente, divirtiéndose de lo lindo olvidando un poco que era "Un verdadero vampiro"

—Venga Babe*—Hugh se carcajeo más fuerte por su comentario, haciendo al sexto Servamp gruñir y al fin liberar su mano

—Ah que molestia—

—Tu también deberías atacarlo—reprendió el menor mirando ceñudo al vampiro del orgullo

—A comparación de ti querido hermano…yo no atacare a Sleepy Ash. Al menos no aun—

— ¿Y Cuándo será?—preguntaron ambos vampiros, Hugh se sentó elegantemente en su trono de murciélagos, ignorándolos olímpicamente

—Cuando reconozca a mi Eve—hablo restándole importancia

— ¿A Tetsu?—pregunto Kuro ladeando su cabeza, Hugh le miro nuevamente, esta vez con una sonrisa macabra

* * *

Licht nuevamente estaba mirando el teléfono de su rata, los mensajes estaban ya todos leídos, había visto las imágenes que tenía en su carpeta y solo podía decir que mataría al estúpido Hyde por fisgón

Mahiru se había recargado en la fría puerta intentando no pensar en el chico que les había llamado, la Gula ya debería estar ahí y posiblemente busque a Kuro, Mikuni seguía perdido en alguna parte y ellos estaban a salvo…para ponerlo simple.

Esa no fue la noche que ellos esperaron

* * *

Tsurugi jugaba cartas junto a sus tres compañeros, los cuales estaban en ropa interior

—Estás haciendo trampa—rugió de malas el teñido

—Eso no es verdad ¿Cierto, Ray?—

—Cierto Gil—

Oh, también estaban esos vampiros que no paraban de decir "hermano" a todo el mundo, Tsurugi iba a decir algo…pero el fuerte estruendo que se escuchó a la distancia, seguido de esa alarma infernal les puso alertas

—Las celdas eran irrompibles ¿No?—pregunto Junichirou acomodándose los anteojos

— Me pregunto que habrá pasado—Yumikage no parecía darle importancia, hasta que— ¿No era en esa dirección que el Servamp de la ira se puso?—

El pánico reino en los corazones inmortales y no inmortales. Y más cuando The Mother se colocó frente a ellos con su forma animal

— ¿Pueden poner campos de fuerza?—pregunto, Tsurugi asintió confundido—Bien, entonces en marcha—

Nadie supo porque siguieron a la Servamp, tal vez porque era una mujer poderosa o tal vez porque Tsurugi estaba buscando cualquier excusa para ir a visitar a Mikuni

Pero ciertamente, la Servamp de la ira estaba un tanto preocupada, desde esa distancia podía sentir la sed de sangre de uno de sus hermanos…y eso no auguraba nada bueno

* * *

Hyde solo se había defendido, pero su hermano estaba atacando a matar…lo cual era obvio que en algún momento perdería, había caído torpemente y Lily se apresuró a agitar su oz hacia su cabeza…quedando a solo centímetros de degollarlo, pues aunque no lo quisiera. Ambos se habían quedado en shock al sentir la sed de sangre que despedía cierto vampiro

—No-no puede ser—

* * *

 ** _¡Chan chan chaaaaan! Bueno, soy sincera con ustedes queridos lectores. Planeo matar a todos y desangrarlos hasta la muerte XD_**

 ** _Okno. Pero si planeo cosas malas a futuro. En ustedes queda si aún quieren leerme :3_**

 ** _Claro que yo siempre creo una cosa…y no me sale como quiero XD pero en fin… las cosas salen mejor en mi mente :'v_**

 ** _¡Votaciones! Voten por el EVE que "muere" primero, bueno segundo XD_**

 ** _Yo lo estaba haciendo al azar, pero quiero escuchar su apreciada opinión…no meteré al Eve de Gula ni de Ira…por razones que ya sospechan_**

 ** _Exacto "La flojera" XDxdxdxdx_**

 ** _Marquen el 0111nomatesanadiepliss_**

 ** _Marquen el 0110tematareporperra_**

 ** _Marque el 01800MahiMahi_**

 ** _Marque el 0188Mikuni:'v_**

 ** _Marquen el 0100Licht'tan_**

 ** _Marquen el 0399Misono_**

 ** _Marquen el 0499Tetsu_**

 ** _Marquen el 01800Dejalosalazar_**

 ** _Marquen al 3434Matatetustupida_**

 ** _Marque ya._**

 ** _Sino "marcan" matare a todos XDxdxdxdx el final ya está hecho…nada cambiara…solo el orden de las cosas_**

 _ **Perdonen si escribí mucho, o sino esta viene escrito…estoy media sonámbula**_

 ** _Respondiendo reviews:_**

 ** _S.S: rayos, ya metí la pata...bueno solo diré una cosa. Gracias por tu review, lamento mi nota...pero te juro que hay final feliz (?). realmente me gusto que te gustara _****_(._.) (°_°) (x_x) ¡aaaah! siento que te pierdooooo :c_**

 ** _Saludos~_**

* * *

 ** _*Babe, el puerquito valiente*_**


	6. Hasta nunca primeras partes

Snow Lily tenía la mirada oscurecida, si alguien le miraba de frente podían ver esas cuencas oscurecidas, el aura que emitía era de peligro, ya no brindaba paz y tranquilidad…sin contar esos dientes vampíricos que le daban la apariencia de un vampiro real, de esos que te desangraran hasta la muerte y no sentirán remordimiento ni aunque le llores.

Pero eso no era lo que tenía a Lawless tan aterrado.

Era más bien esa aura amenazante que se sentía en algún lugar de la mansión, y sabia a quien le pertenecía.

Lily guardo su guadaña, después de eso se evaporo en miles de mariposas dirigiéndose a un lugar desconocido

La buena noticia es que él estaba a salvo, la mala es que no sabía por cuanto tiempo

* * *

Gula estaba jadeando en el suelo, apoyado de sus codos y tratando de recomponer el aliento, de pie frente a él, mirándole estoicamente se encontraba su rival, con sus ojos brillando con intensidad y su cabello celeste alborotado, el Servamp de la pereza miro a su segundo hermano, quien sonreía complacido

—Pensé que serias el ultimo…—Pereza se rasco la nuca desinteresado ignorando de nueva cuenta a sus hermanos

—No molesten—su suave susurro cargado de una amenaza mal disfrazada, el Orgullo rio con ganas

—No cambias nada, pensé que serias más interesante—

—Podría arrancarte la cabeza y ni te darías cuenta—amenazo en un bostezo

—Probablemente lo harías—

El Servamp de pereza miro a Hugh con confusión, mirándole de arriba abajo, el orgullo se confundió por eso

— ¿Old Child?—pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, el de cabello oscuro asintió incomodo alejándose de su mayor— ¿No eras un niño?—pregunto confundido por primera vez desechando la fachada desinteresada y aburrida

—Es tu primera vez, supongo que no sabías de la apariencia que podía tomar el segundo—anuncio una voz, una mariposa se posó en su hombro y supo de quien se trataba, el Servamp de la lujuria entro a la habitación cargando a la avaricia inconsciente, Sleepy Ash arqueo una ceja confundido

—También tu apariencia es un poco diferente ¿Nuevo peinado?—Lujuria chasqueo la lengua

—Mi cabello toma forma de mi primer maestra—

Sleepy Ash miro a sus hermanos buscando algo clave, pero solo el orgullo y la lujuria parecían diferentes, la pereza realmente estaba pensando que se perdió de mucho, aunque no comprendía porque le interesaba ahora todo lo relacionado a sus hermanos vampiros

Todos volvieron a alertarse al sentir la sed de sangre que de nuevo dejaba salir

—En esta fecha tus recuerdos de cuando eras humano parecen más recientes, no me extraña tu furia—el tono calmado del segundo se hizo presente, como si no le causara temor la furia del mayor

—Tu eres el que tiene mayor tiempo con esto ¿Por eso te muestras más calmado?—Hyde se dio cuenta que no estaba en problemas, al parecer los instintos asesinos no iban a ir dirigidos a su propia especie, al menos eso era una preocupación menos, al parecer Snow Lily solo le había atacado para ayudarle a "despertar" no había funcionado, pero no dudaba que en cualquier segundo lo haría y no sabría si su apariencia cambiaria o si su personalidad seria agresiva o calmada.

El orgullo miro con paciencia a su quinto hermano, si bien era el segundo, él era el primero en pasar por eso. Pues el mayor se había quedado dormido una semana atrás y bueno, la primera experiencia no había sido muy agradable, había arrasado con un pueblo entero…y las veces anteriores solo habían sido pasables.

En teoría, Sleepy Ash era el más afortunado gracias a su indudable habilidad de dormir sin importar que.

* * *

Ira no sabía quiénes ya estaban en contra de sus Eves, ella no sabía que buscaban en ese estado ¿libertad? ¿Poder? ¿Qué, que buscaban? Incluso ella no sabía lo que se pretendía en ese ciclo de su existencia inmortal, ahora se encontraba fuera de la mansión de los Alicein, por orden de ella ningún sub clase debía acercarse, al menos no hasta que sea de día y las cosas ya se hayan calmado

00:34 faltaba poco para que las cosas den inicio 1:05 ni siquiera sabía porque siempre era en esa hora ¿Qué representaba exactamente?

Sus pasos se detuvieron al percatarse de otra presencia

—Tsubaki—el aludido volteo a verla, su mirada melancólica y esa sonrisa triste le hizo preguntarse de las cosas que sucedían dentro de ahí, incluso ella lo sospechaba, las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente y si las cosas habían cambiado posiblemente cuando sean la una con cinco minutos, tal vez todo acabe o recién comienzan los verdaderos problemas

Ira y melancolía se adentraron a la mansión, Tsurugi y sus amigos se colocaron en diferentes puntos fuera de la mansión para elaborar la más poderosa barrera, una que quedara intacta aun con solo dos magos, pues Tsurugi no se quedaría a esperar afuera…y con ese frío menos.

* * *

Los chicos se habían sentado uno al lado del otro, Mahiru, Licht, Misono y Tetsu estaban intentando sacarse los pensamientos depresivos y enfrascarse en una plática, una conversación que sinceramente les deprimía aún más y es que se daban cuenta que sus conversaciones terminaban por recordarles a sus Servamps y también no podían olvidar a Mikuni, unos más preocupados que otros por ese rubio excéntrico

* * *

Pereza había decidido que tal vez pueda dormir unos cinco minutos antes de que planearan su siguiente movimiento, sus planes ya estaban hechos, solo debían descubrir quién era el Eve de quien…porque ellos definitivamente no podían siquiera recordar el nombre ¿Acaso inconscientemente los estaban protegiendo de ellos mismos? Ni siquiera recordaban su nombre dado…Kuroh chasqueo la lengua molesto, todo eso eran tan problemático que podría morir y de hecho…lo haría.

El orgullo miraba a todos los presentes, en especial al quinto quien aún parecía estar cuerdo pero se negaba a decir algo, él era el único que podía darles pistas de quien eran sus Eves, pero el mocoso desgraciado se negaba a hablar. Incluso había devorado su propia lengua, crecería eventualmente…pero tal vez sea tarde cuando la tenga de nuevo.

Lily miraba desinteresado por la ventana, la luz de la luna iluminaba las copas de los árboles del jardín dándole una apariencia lúgubre, podía ver a una chica rubia con mala pinta parado como si intentara hacer algo…pero el vampiro no le prestaba atención alguna, de todas formas los humanos no eran un problema para ellos

Hyde estaba sentado intentando olvidar el dolor de su lengua, la cual crecía tan rápido que terminaba por cortarla de nuevo…estúpido factor curativo de mierda

Gula en cambio miraba ese extraño aparato en sus manos, tan pequeño y que debes en cuando vibraba, lo hubiese botado desde que lo sintió temblar por primera vez…pero simplemente había una pequeña persona congelado en ese lugar que le sonreía eternamente y que le hacía imposible romperlo en mil pedazos, era la misma persona que había visto antes de llegar ahí…ese chico ¿Lo habían embrujado?

—Oigan pero esto no funciona si nuestro Eve no es virgen…y por lo que pude ver solo son cuatro de ellos ¿Funcionara?—

Hyde miro a su sexto hermano, por primera vez este parecía pensar las cosas con detenimiento…y eso le asustaba

—Son vírgenes, su aroma los delata—

—Eres todo un verdadero vampiro ¿No es así?—Sleepy Ash no podía comprender del todo como su segundo hermano podía saber ese tipo de cosas "El aroma de la sangre lo dice todo" el jamás tuvo esa habilidad…y aunque al principio pensó que solo eran habladurías pronto descubrió que no era así.

* * *

Tsurugi iba a un lado de Ira, platicando algo con Tsubaki, los pasos que resonaban dejaron de hacerlo cuando ellos se detuvieron, Tsurugi abrió grande los ojos y la barrera fuera de la casa se activo

Solo diez minutos para que todo comenzara o terminara…Ira sospechaba que todo apenas estaba por empezar

Tsurugi se abrazó a si mismo mientras caía de rodillas

Tsubaki arqueo una ceja…no comprendiendo nada de lo que significaba lo que tenía frente a él

E ira estaba demasiado perturbada…pero ella si lo comprendía…su razonamiento comenzaba a irse y lo sabía…sabia porque todo estaba cambiando

—Esto es…—

* * *

Hyde sonrió mostrando sus dientes cubiertos con su propia sangre, su mirada enloquecida se mostraba brillosa debajo de esos lentes que no necesitaba

—conservar algo que me ayude a recordarte, seria admitir que te puedo olvidar—recito mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba y sus cordura se iba—William Shakespeare—ni siquiera sabía porque lo había dicho

Olvidar a su Eve era el primer paso

El segundo comenzaría cuando tuvieran a los demás con ellos, Ira, Melancolía y la Envidia. Ocho Servamps, cuatro Eves…las cosas funcionarían aun con solo cuatro…pero si fueran cinco entonces sus probabilidades aumentarían a un cincuenta y tres por ciento.

Pero que va. Trabajarían con lo que tenían.

La sangre sacrificada de cuatro Eves vírgenes les ayudaría en sus planes. Solo que había un requisito que debían cumplir…y que ellos desconocían.

"El Servamp creado para destruirlos también podía salvarlos"

Pero eso era algo que ninguno sabía…y tal vez no lo sepan en ese momento.

* * *

Un basilisco, las antiguas culturas difieren en la apariencia, en su creación y hasta el tamaño…por esa razón Tsurugi no supo si realmente era uno…y ciertamente la enorme serpiente frente a él tenía los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera, pero las veces que se había acercado para quitarle a un inconsciente Mikuni (él quería creer que estaba inconsciente) todas esas veces había sido repelido por esa cola que comenzaba a molestarle

Mikuni se veía pálido, como si hubiera sido drenado de toda sangre…pero Ira lo escuchaba, sus débiles latidos…como si estuviera luchando por mantenerse con vida.

Ellos habían hecho todo para liberarlo…pero Jeje impedía eso. Como si lo estuviera protegiendo.

—Si esto sigue así morirá, Doubt Doubt libéralo—la enorme serpiente negó, aun portaba su color negro y esa marca amarilla, pero su apariencia ya no era la de una tierna serpiente, las escamas se veían con claridad, esos dos cuernos sobresaliendo de su cara, y su mandíbula estaba compuesta con los dientes más filosos que ninguno había visto antes y apostaban a que había veneno en los colmillos

Menuda máquina de matar era la Envidia.

La habitación era pequeña, así que tenían como ventaja la nula movilidad de Jeje, solo debían preocuparse de la cola y de la cabeza...

Jeje abrió los ojos, demostrando esos ojos escarlata que no parecieron matar a nadie…pero vaya que los intimidaba. Su mirada rojiza se posó en el frágil cuerpo que tenía protegiendo, ni siquiera él sabía porque no le había quitado la vida, el cabello rubio cubría ese bello rostro, su pecho bajaba y subía con lentitud y claro que sus latidos se hacían cada vez más débiles, lo cual le aterraba en gran medida ¿Acaso no quería que muriera? Sangre como la de él era exquisita, tal vez era porque no quería perderla.

—Déjalo—susurro Tsurugi, había entrado con el fin de protegerlos, pero que haría si Kuni-Chan moría en ese instante, no podía soportar el pensarlo.

La enorme serpiente no apartaba la mirada del chico rubio, lo había olfateado varias veces y debía admitir que nunca se cansaría de tal aroma, una parte de él quería acabar con el sufrimiento que tuviera el joven…pero otra parte de él le obligaba a protegerlo…pero ambas partes anhelaban no separarse de él jamás

Tal vez…solo tal vez sentía algo por ese humano.

Y eso le aterraba.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

 ** _Dije que esto sería Yaoi ¿No lo dije? Oh…rayos ¿Lo quito entonces?_**

 ** _Bueno queridos lectores amables y queridos que desean mi muerte tanto como Jeje desea desangrar a Mikuni_**

 ** _Solo diré que los votos se suspenden desde ya. Sino votaste tranquil puedes hacerlo, lo tomare como referencia para el tercero y cuarto XD pero ya no voten por favorcito \\(XV)/_**

 ** _Gracias por votar por su consentido (¿?)_**

 ** _Me encantaría decirles que actualizare semanalmente este Fic…pero las tareas no lo hacen posible._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado y que tengan un buen fin de semana o mes o feliz Halloween ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_**

 ** _Y otra cosa importante. Quien leyó hasta aquí puede pedir un deseo XD no lo cumpliré pero es divertido :v_**

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews:_**

 ** _IFABWEFAB:_** _Tu voto ha sido escuchado...pero lo otro weno quien sabe :v Saludos~_

 _ **S.S**_ : _Piensas bien, no esperes actualización rápida porque soy una chica mala (lease tonta y olvidadiza) y tu voto ha sido escuchado bueno leído...y solo diré...tu suerte cambiara, yo lo se ._. sino pues me pateas. Saludos~_ ****


	7. El comienzo

Un estruendo provoco que los chicos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, Misono se paró de su lugar de descanso, Mahiru abrió los ojos, pues el castaño había sido el único que voto por dormir…era simple pensarlo, mas no hacerlo.

— ¿Qué creen que haya sido?—pregunto Mahiru, Tetsu se encogió de hombros

—Tal vez sea una serpiente gigante—hablo Licht

—Sí, pueda que sea eso—Misono hablo con sarcasmo, gracias al cielo que Licht no lo noto, nuevamente se escuchó el estruendo, esta vez pareciera que estaba más cerca

—Algo me dice que este lugar dejara de ser seguro—Misono frunció el ceño por lo dicho por Licht, pero incluso el comenzaba a dudarlo

—Sea seguro o no…no me siento bien estando aquí sabiendo que Hugh está fuera—

—Bueno, ignorando que Hugh fue el primero en querer matarnos…supongo que pienso igual—claro que Mahiru se preocupaba por su perezoso Servamp

—Lily ya no parecía ser el mismo—Misono soltó un largo suspiro—solo espero que ese idiota no haga nada que le cueste más Jinn—el silencio nuevamente reino entre ellos, pasando unos largos minutos mirando la gran puerta, los minutos transcurridos en ese lugar les estaban volviendo paranoicos…pero pronto supieron guardar la calma y volver a sus posiciones.

Eso cambio cuando la puerta fue tocada con fuerza, como si alguien estuviera molesto desde el otro lado, a los chicos se le erizo la piel

— ¿Qui-quién es?—pregunto Mahiru, los chicos detrás del castaño arquearon una ceja confundido

—Seré tu asesino sino abres la puerta…es decir, soy el repartidor—la inconfundible voz de Lawless hizo que cierta persona sintiera entre rabia y alivio

—Lárgate rata de mierda—

— ¿Rata? ¡Soy un erizo! Y el más adorable por cierto—

—Eso no te lo creo ni yo…y mira que soy tu Oni-chan—Mahiru suspiro aliviado al escuchar a Kuro

—Lo dices porque me tienes envidia Ni-san—las voces parecieron enfrascarse en una plática/pelea, escuchándose un tanto distantes ya que al parecer se habían alejado un poco

— ¿Podrían callarse? En serio ¿Por qué son tan molestos?—Tetsu sonrió al escuchar a Hugh, aunque seguía sin querer verlo de esa forma

—Espera que yo aún no hago nada—

—Y te quedaras sin hacer nada Babe—

— ¡Ya deja de llamarme así!—

—Si así lo deseas pumba—

— ¿¡Quieres pelea!?—

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos ¿Acaso debían preocuparse de que inconscientemente se provocaran?

—Creo que nos estamos desviando de nuestro cometido—la calmada voz de Lily resonó en los oídos de Misono, apretó sus puños con impotencia sabiendo que solo le quedaba esperar a que eso terminara…después si podía golpearía a Lily.

—No podemos empezar hasta que estemos los ocho reunidos—

Los Eves se miraron entre ellos ¿También Tsubaki?

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. antes-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Kuro estaba jugando con un extraño aparato que encontró en su bolsillo

—Te cambio este Pokamon—analizo un poco lo dicho por Orgullo, asintiendo a los segundos

—Espera que yo lo quería cambiar primero—anuncio Avaricia con molestia

—Yo lo dije primero, piérdete—

— ¡Ni-san!—acuso avaricia como niño

— ¡Te reto a una batalla Pokamon!—Gula no tardo en unirse a ese extraño pasatiempo, Lujuria solo los miraba curioso, no entendiendo nada de lo que sus hermanos mayores hacían

— ¿No creen que deberíamos comenzar con nuestra movida?—

—Calma las ansias rubia—Lily frunció el ceño con molestia—no podemos hacer nada sin Ira—

Solo faltaban 25 minutos para que las cosas pasaran, ni un minuto más ni uno menos

—El tiempo se agota—anuncio mostrando su reloj, el que no recordaba quien se lo había dado

Los vampiros bufaron con molestia

—Bien, bien comencemos ¿Quién invoca a Ira?—Lawless parecía aterrado de solo mencionar a su hermana

—Primero debemos llegar a los Eves—la voz monótona de Pereza provoco que varios asintieran

Los pasillos eran más largos de lo que esperaban, llegaron hacia donde estaban otros humanos y una serpiente gigante

—Envidia—susurro Orgullo mirando a su tercer hermano

—No podíamos acceder a nuestra forma animal ¿Por qué el sí?—Hyde estaba molesto, él había intentado mucho convertirse en el erizo de siempre…sin éxito claro está.

—Pero no es la habitual ¿Por qué su forma cambio?—Hugh estaba curioso, ignorando que en unos cuantos metros de distancia estaban un desconocido, un casi enemigo y su hermana

— ¡suelta a ese chico Doubt!—Ordeno Ira con voz potente—Me estoy enojando—aseguro haciendo que Lujuria y Avaricia casi gritaran

— ¿Por qué abrías de soltarlo?—Hugh apareció cerca de la serpiente, inmovilizando a dos de tres, pues Tsubaki no se dejaría apresar fácilmente, la serpiente mando su atención al vampiro— ¿No deseaste desangrarlo? ¿Probar su exquisita sangre hasta que no quedara nada? Lo deseaste, claro que lo hiciste, sino ¿Por qué el humano parece un recipiente sin líquido vital? Aunque, lo que realmente deberíamos preguntarnos es… ¿Por qué aun esta con vida?—Hugh se alejó al sentir la hostilidad que le brindaba su tercer hermano—No pudiste matarlo o simplemente el humano tardara un poco más agonizando por la falta de sangre—hablo estando cerca ahora de su única hermana—pero ¿Por qué no murió en el acto? ¿Tú sabes la respuesta Ira?—

La mujer intento liberarse, pero la sonrisa creída en su segundo hermano, le hizo saber que no saldría…estaba tan atrapada.

—Tsurugi—susurro la chica, el aludido le miro con terror, negando muchas veces—Te aseguro que es la única forma de liberarnos—

…

Un nombre y un objeto, solo eso se necesitaba para hacer un contrato con un Servamp, seis de siete Servamps originales tenían Eve, pero necesitaban que los pecados originales tuvieran sus "maestros", y mejor si eran sus opuestos.

 ** _La pereza contrastaba con la acción._**

 ** _El orgullo con la humildad._**

 ** _La envidia con la indiferencia._**

 ** _La ira con la serenidad._**

 ** _La avaricia con la generosidad._**

 ** _La gula con la frugalidad._**

 ** _La lujuria con la decencia._**

 ** _Era el equilibrio perfecto_**

Una vez que el contrato se realizó…los Servamp sonrieron casi con burla, claro que el semblante molesto de su hermana se las borro al instante

—Te lo agradezco niño—Si, ahora todos tenían Eve, lo cual llevaba a dar el siguiente paso—Como recompensa te diremos todo—bien, eso no estaba en los planes de nadie

—No creo que eso sea necesario Ne-san—Lawless enmudeció al ver la mirada de su hermana—Si, el humano merece saber todo—

—Bien, haz lo que quieras, iremos por los demás—Hugh anuncio pasando de largo a su hermana, el octavo Servamp se había mantenido en silencio Hugh detuvo su andada para verlo de frente—pensé que nuestro pase a la libertad se quedaría resguardada—la risa del octavo se dejó escuchar—no lo arruines—

—Sensei no querría eso—susurro para sí.

Kuro y los demás comenzaron nuevamente a caminar, dejando a Ira y a su nuevo Eve platicando de lo que tramaban, Kuro detuvo sus pasos, mirando sin expresión a la Envidia

—Cuando sea la hora, sabes que deberás elegir entre él o tú…sin importar tu decisión estaremos bien—

El hermano mayor había hablado, Jeje miro nuevamente a Mikuni quien no parecía querer despertar, con su legua paso por la mejilla del chico, tan fría.

* * *

Volviendo a donde se inició, los vampiros habían mirado la puerta con recelo, sabían que no podían abrirla, pero si tocarla, eso lo demostró Avaricia cuando fracaso en hacer que los humanos abrieran la puerta, Hugh por su parte estaba tranquilo, no por nada había estado cuando abrieron la puerta…Orgullo era el único Servamp con la memoria fotográfica, solo necesitaba un vistazo de la contraseña. Y se la memorizaba para la eternidad.

Pero no daría ese dato hasta que sus hermanos dejaran de tontear o hasta que se aburra, lo que ocurra primero.

—Me toca—aseguro Gula tocando la puerta

— ¿Quién es ahora?—la voz sonaba molesta

— Abraham—

— ¿Abraham?—pregunto otra voz notoriamente confundido

—Abraham esta puerta—

—…—nadie dijo nada

—Tu Oni-chan esta avergonzado—Kuro rompió el silencio

—No les haremos daño…bueno, solo los desangraremos…pero posiblemente vivan—mal momento para que Lujuria fuera malo convenciendo

—Ustedes son molestos…quítense del camino—

La puerta se abrió en un chirrido, los cuatro adolescente miraron a los vampiros, había de todo menos miedo en su mirada, si, habían hecho bien en elegir a sus Eves

— ¡Me pido al que me llamo rata!—el entusiasmo de Lawless asqueo a Licht

—Yo me pido a alguien que no seas tú, estúpida rata de mierda—

—Pensé que sería más alto—el vampiro de la avaricia camino en círculos mirando al chico de mechón blanco—o al menos mas intimidante—

La patada que el Ángel le dio le mando a volar un poco

—No te me acerques idiota—

—Me lo pido—aseguro el erizo acomodándose los lentes

—Si él es tu Eve puedes pedirlo—aseguro Kuro mirando a los otros con desinterés— ¿Cómo sabremos eso?—

—Bueno estimado hermano, cuando al inicio de mi despertar los ataque, ustedes procuraron proteger a uno de ellos…puede que esos hayan sido sus Eves, al principio no le di importancia…pero ahora eso tiene mucho sentido—

—Bien ¿A quién protegimos?—

—Lo siento, no me fije en eso, mi atención estaba centrada en el chico rubio…y por cierto, yo me lo pido—

—Estas de broma ¿Cierto?—

—El aroma que despide es asombroso ¿Crees que bromeo? Su sangre debe ser mía—la chispa infantil que lo caracterizaba apareció por unos instantes

—Hay otras formas de saber quiénes son sus Eves—la voz femenina les erizo la piel

— ¿Cómo?—pregunto Lily

—Solo pregunten—

—No diremos nada—aseguro Misono mirándoles molesto ¿Por qué su actitud era un poco diferente a la que esperaban?

Kuro miro estoico al de cabellos purpuras

—Podría controlarlo y hacer que me digan la verdad—Hugh miraba a los cuatro chicos, pero su atención se centraba mayormente al rubio…realmente debía usar mucha fuerza de voluntad solo para apartar la mirada—Eso me recuerda ¿Por qué no pude controlarte?—en un parpadeo ya estaba cerca de Tetsu, sujetándole del mentón, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—pregunto

—Lo diré en cuanto me sueltes—los ojos rojos dejaron de brillar

—Nada, anteriormente pensé que era por la distancia, pero al parecer ese no es el caso—le soltó mirando hacia al castaño, este retrocedió

—Déjame intentarlo—anuncio Lily, saco de su bolsillo ese reloj dorado haciendo que las manecillas comenzaran a alentarse, Misono miro con terror como los movimientos de sus amigos comenzaban a hacerse lentos, hasta que terminaron como estatuas, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido—Esto si le afecto…pero a él no—los Servamp pronto lo entendieron

—Bien, al parecer el rubio si será tuyo, después de todo—

— ¡Sí!—festejo Orgullo

—Bien, me toca—

Mahiru se aterro al ver como sus amigos morían a manos de Kuro, siendo rebanados por las grandes y oscuras garras, los ojos rojizos del vampiro le miraron con una sádica sonrisa, retrocedió espantado, pero solo tropezó y cayó de sentado al suelo, parpadeo pues su visibilidad era tapada por las lagrimas

— ¡Yuju! ¡Si él es mío!—el festejo de Lawless le hizo parpadear confundido, miro a un lado encontrándose con la mirada igual de aterrada de Misono, Tetsu por su parte no comprendió nada

— ¿Una ilusión?—pregunto el rubio

—Sip—Lawless no pedio el tiempo en abalanzarse encima de Licht, inmovilizando cualquier ataque que el pianista pudiera darle

—suéltame maldita rata—claro, no podía taparle la boca sin correr el riesgo a que le mordiera

— ¿Por qué mi Eve parece un maleante?—se preguntó en voz alta, Licht le dio un cabezazo

— ¿Puedo intentarlo?—pregunto Gula

—No hay necesidad, tú llegaste mucho antes, lo que indica que tu Eve no se encuentra presente—hablo Hugh alejándose del rubio que le hacía actuar como idiota

—Pero yo quería mostrar mi habilidad especial—

—Ya tendrás tu momento, solo nos queda un minuto—Lily mostro su reloj 1:04 am

—Eso me deja a mí al castaño ¿Qué necesidad hay de que haga algo?—pregunto aburrido Pereza, Mahiru retrocedió—esto será rápido—el castaño sintió un dolor agudo en su cuello, sabiendo a los segundos que Kuro le había enterrado sus colmillos, un grito escapo de su garganta, su visión comenzó a tornarse oscura…

—Ku-Kuroh—susurro débilmente, el primer vampiro se separó del castaño, en sus ojos se veía la sorpresa, pero Mahiru cerró los ojos

La oscuridad comenzó a absorberlo, los Servamp abandonaron el lugar cuando Kuro comenzó a tomar la forma de un león gigante

…1:05 am

Las cosas recién comienzan

…

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

 ** _Lamento tanto la demora, y por el asco de capitulo, como podrán imaginar gano Mahiru XD bueno, gane yo realmente ajajajaja jamás había ganado nada :'v_**

 ** _Debo decir que las tareas de la escuela se acumulan como zombis, así que en este momento no podre actualizar hasta que los parciales terminen (06 de diciembre en adelante), posiblemente para ese momento pueda escribir un poco más seguido, a menos que entre a trabajar XD mundo de probabilidades \\(:V)/_**

 ** _Por cierto, como dato curioso…TODO lo que han leído es solamente relleno…la idea original de mi historia comenzara dentro de uno o dos capítulos más, lo más seguro es que comience en el próximo ;) si se preguntan ¿Cómo es eso posible? Bueno, digamos que no podía meter la idea original así como así XD no habría coherencia…aunque no es como si la tuviera de todas formas :v por eso dije al principio "No importan los votos…la historia ya está decidida" con todo y final~ sé que les gustara :'v_**

 ** _Bueno, las noches en los que me quede desvelada pensando ¿Qué mierda escribo? Se acabaran dentro de poco, la verdadera idea la tengo planeada desde hace un año XD posiblemente menos :v así que al fin entrare en lo que quería escribir \\(°u°)/ adiós relleno maldito :v_**

 ** _Mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, y agradecimientos a todos los que leen esta porquería que dice "terror" pero de eso no tienen nada…estúpida mi terror idiota_**

 ** _Bueno, hasta diciembre, se les quieres [insertar corazón kawai]_**

 _contestando reviews:_

 ** _S.S: lo se :3. lastimosamente ese es mi caso U.U tardo o suspendo historias, bueno por lo menos actualice antes de navidad~ saludos~_**


	8. Capitulo 1

Nadie supo nada, ninguno de los humanos presentes entendió lo que sucedió

—Mahiru…él—Misono aún estaba procesando lo sucedido, Lily le sujetaba por detrás, arrastrándole hacia otro lado

—No llores—susurro el Servamp rubio, Misono casi creyó que era el Lily de siempre—Pronto le harás compañía—.

La sonrisa que le dio Lily era para erizar todos los bellos, pero por extraña razón Misono no tuvo miedo, ni siquiera cuando Lily con brusquedad sujeto su cuello, aproximando sus dientes hacia la delicada zona del cuello…por segunda ocasión perforaba su cuello con brusquedad, Lily sujetaba al humano, y este no hacía nada para alejarlo, tal vez porque intentara lo que intentara él no tenía oportunidad ante la fuerza monstruosa de un vampiro…ignorando que solamente Misono no quería huir de él.

El más joven de los Alicein se aferró al cuello del vampiro cuando sintió que sus piernas ya no respondían, las lágrimas que había derramado por Mahiru se habían secado.

El Servamp de la lujuria sintió su cuerpo estremecer por la acción del menor, se separó un poco del chico solo para darse cuenta que ya no tenía color, tan frio como un cadáver.

Un pesar le invadió, solo que el servamp de la lujuria no quiso indagar de donde provenía tal sentimiento, después de todo ya no era algo que le importara...

O eso quería creer.

* * *

Las luces en la mansión Alicein se apagaron, como si de un apagón se tratara, los perros de caza estaban un tanto preocupados por su amigo y por los jóvenes dentro de esa mansión, era tan solo la una de la mañana con cinco minutos…pero las cosas parecían estar comenzando

El rubio teñido chasqueo la lengua molesto, odiaba estar parado fuera de la acción sin nada más que aportar…odiaba estar a cargo de la barrera.

Como si el clima de esa noche estuviera poniéndose de acuerdo con la situación, una fuerte llovizna los tomo desprevenidos, ni siquiera estaban seguros de que fuera la fecha, pero la lluvia parecía no importarle si caía en su época o no

— ¡Oye! ¿Es temporada de lluvia?—pregunto confundido a su amigo cuatro ojo, ambos en diferentes posiciones, alejados uno del otro, pero eso no dificultaba que pudieran comunicarse

—Al parecer si—la voz de Junichirou se escuchaba distorsionada, no sabía si por el clima o porque habían agarrado el equipo defectuoso

* * *

Su cuerpo pesaba, sintió como cada musculo de su cuerpo se negaba a responder, como si un gran peso estuviera encima

— _Lo he dicho varias veces **** tú me perteneces y harás lo que yo diga ¿A quedado claro?_ —esa voz no le parecía conocida de ningún lado, intento recordar donde estaba y como había llegado ahí…pero nada en sus recuerdos le daban una pista, había visto a Jeje, recordaba que le había atacado, tonta serpiente ya vería cuando lograra moverse…si tan solo supiera donde se encontraba su lindo hermanito.

Un fuerte sonido de algo desplomándose a su lado logro que abriera los ojos, cerrándolos al poco tiempo debido a la intensa luz que le logro cegar

—No deberías moverte en este instante—Mikuni abrió los ojos, parpadeando confundido y mirando hacia su alrededor, el lugar parecía familiar, ya había estado ahí cuando había decidido su arma

— ¿Por qué me ha atacado?— le pregunto a la criatura que estaba frente a él, sentado cómodamente en el pulcro suelo

—Es un vampiro ¿Por qué más?—Mikuni odiaba esa versión de Jeje, esa estúpida subconsciente versión de su Jeje tenía más confianza, y eso le molestaba.

—Bien, si estoy aquí es porque Jeje me absorbió ¿Por qué hizo eso?—

—Únicamente fue un movimiento desesperado, estabas muriendo y esta fue la única forma de mantenerte con vida, al menos por unas cuantas horas—la versión de Jeje se paró del suelo, limpiando el inexistente polvo de sus túnicas, avanzando poco a poco hacia donde el rubio se encontraba, Mikuni giro hacia el frente, encontrándose con una gran pantalla, como si fuera un cine

—Sino quería que muriera no debió atacarme—sintió como la versión del subconsciente de Jeje le abrazaba por la cintura, gruño audiblemente, pero el poder de la envidia solo le apretó más contra él

—No es como si hubiera estado consciente de sus actos ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy y lo que representa?—Mikuni se apartó del poder—Sé que lo sabes, eres el único eve con ese conocimiento—

—Se lo que pasara, con toda y sus consecuencias, pero ¿Esto era parte del plan?—

—Esta es la primera vez que lo hacemos, ni siquiera sabemos si hay un plan—

El rubio se alejó de la criatura, sentándose en el sillón que apareció de la nada, el poder de la envidia sonrió dejando ver sus perfectos dientes

* * *

El frio del suelo le hizo despertar, sintiendo su cabeza dar vueltas conforme se levantaba, por ello decidió sentarse en el frio suelo, sujeto su cabeza intentando procesar lo ocurrido, Kuro le había atacado, Kuro le había clavado los dientes en el cuello, como acto reflejo se tanteo la zona, mostrando que no había nada

— ¿Un sueño?—se preguntó confuso

—Error—se sobresaltó al sentir al pequeño muñeco vudú salir de detrás

— ¿¡Qué es lo que!...?— se silenció a sí mismo al mirar a su alrededor, todo estaba sumergido en las sombras, salvo por el pequeño camino blanco que parecía extenderse más allá de lo que su vista podía apreciar— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?—fue lo único que pregunto, la adorable y tétrica criatura salto de un lado a otro, como si estuviera feliz por algo

— ¿Por qué no deberías estarlo? Cada vez que un Servamp pierde el control absorbe a su eve, ¿Para hacerse uno o solo por reflejo de protección?—el oscuro ser saco un hacha de detrás de él, apuntándola hacia Mahiru y enterrándola en el suelo blanquecino— ¿Seguro que prefieres esa lanza a esta hacha?—

El castaño miro su muñequera, la que cubría la marca donde estaba su lead

—Un hacha es mejor que una lanza, una lanza es mejor que una escoba ¡Todos ganan!—el poder de Kuro lanzo en el aire varios papeles, el recogió uno de esos solo para encontrar la imagen de un hacha un "vs" seguido de una lanza.

Mahiru tenía muchas preguntas, pero el pequeño ser le tomo de las manos

—Debes correr Mahiru, correr, correr y correr…Kuro no está por aquí, puedes echarle un vistazo a uno de sus recuerdos ¿Cuál estaría bien para romper la cerradura? ¿Un hacha?—

Mahiru le ignoro, levantándose del lugar y caminar hacia delante, justo donde el camino iluminado lo dirigía

— ¿Sabías que? Cada vez que un Servamp absorbe a su eve este puede ver fragmentos de su vida, pero si el Servamp está fuera de sí…el eve absorbido puede verlo como humano ¿Lo sabias?—

Mahiru detuvo sus pasos, mirando incrédulo al ser oscuro, el cual estaba sentado en el borde del camino con una caña de pescar

—Tal vez pesque uno de sus recuerdos—susurro la criatura para sí mismo, Mahiru le volvió a ignorar, queriendo encontrar al Kuro verdadero que posiblemente se encuentre en algún lugar de ese amplio sitio.

Sus pasos no se escuchaban, ya había caminado por un rato y no parecía que el camino aun fuera a acabarse, ya había intentado gritar, pero su voz solo no parecía extenderse más allá de su sitio

— ¿Ya intentaste saltar?—sus pasos le habían llevado de nueva cuenta hacia el muñeco vudú, el castaño ahora sintió que había caminado en círculos—No te confundas, no iras a ningún lado si yo no quiero que vayas…este sitio me pertenece ahora—

— ¿Dónde está Kuro?—

—Atrapado en sus recuerdos, atrapado en su miseria ¿Quién sabe?—

— ¿Tú podrías llevarme hacia él?—

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!— grito sacando confeti de sus manos y aventándola hacia su rostro, Mahiru dio un paso en retroceso y cayó en picada, sus ojos se cerraron por inercia cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos como si eso fuera a amortiguar la caída—trajiste un paracaídas ¿prefieres eso o un hacha?—

Mahiru grito y en ese momento su caída se detuvo, manteniéndose suspendido en el aire

— Feliz cumpleaños—susurro la criatura y esta vez tenía un pastel con una vela encendida—Si Mahiru quiere ir con Kuro debe soplar la vela—el peluche cubrió los labios de Mahiru cuando vio que el castaño ya iba a soplar—pero primero deberá saber que si vas con el…no debes llamarle por su nombre, podrás hablar, pero no te escuchara, podrás ver todo lo que el vea pero él no te podrá ver, no existirás para él…y aun así no deberás llamarle por su nombre…al menos no hasta que sea el momento ¡Pide un deseo!—

Mahiru soplo la vela y a los segundos el muñeco se desvaneció, y su caída volvió a iniciar, esta vez siendo absorbido por un agujero negro.

…

Se levantó del frio suelo donde se encontraba, su cabeza pulsaba como si se la hubieran golpeado.

Mahiru miro a su alrededor intentando procesar lo que había ocurrido mirando nuevamente al poder de Kuro haciéndole señas para que le siguiera, el castaño se paró de su sitio, mirando el lugar entera, parecía una prisión, con sus paredes de concreto y una pequeña litera hecha de piedra, detuvo sus paso al haber llegado al lado del pequeñín, su vista se posó hacia donde la criatura le hacía señas.

Su sangre se helo

—Feliz cumpleaños—susurro Kuro mirando inexpresivo la puerta de su celda.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!—le secundo el muñeco antes de evaporarse

* * *

 ** _Me disculpo por mi ausencia de largo plazo, realmente lo siento, pero les aseguro que fue por una causa mayor._**

 ** _y bueno no prometeré no tardarme tanto porque simplemente no controlo las cosas que me pasan_**

 ** _agradezco a todos los que están leyendo la historia y una gran disculpa a estos mismo, en serio lo siento._**


	9. Sub-Consciente

La mullida cama hacia que el joven heredero de los Alicein quisiera quedarse por un largo tiempo, sin contar a la hermosa chica que se encontraba acostada a su lado, los blondos cabellos de la fémina le invitaban a acariciarlo, pero Misono no tenía tiempo para disfrutar la estadía en el subconsciente de Lily, debía encontrar al original Lily para poder traerlo de vuelto en sí.

No iba a dejar que Lily siguiera comportándose en el exterior como un sádico hermoso, no, él como su eve debía controlarlo y no causar mala fama a la familia Alicein, quienes se jactaban de controlar a la lujuria por varios siglos atrás.

—No quisiera que fueras—susurro la mujer de hermosa cabellera rubia extendiéndose más allá de sus bien contorneadas caderas—pero sé que no hay opción—

Misono tuvo el impulso de abrazar a la mujer, pero esta fue más rápida al abrazarlo, pegando su rostro a su pecho, el chico intento no sonrojarse por ello

—No le llames por su nombre—le dijo una vez que le soltó, Misono asintió—a menos que creas que es el momento indicado—

— ¿Cómo podría saber eso?—

—Eres el eve, tu sabrás cuando será bueno llamarlo—la mujer adulta paso a ser la niña que había conocido la última vez, con su pomposo vestido blanco y sus dos coletitas—Cuídate mucho—la chica volvió a abrazarle, esta vez aferrándose de su cuello

Misono se paró de la cama, sumergiéndose en el agua que parecía hacerse más profunda

…

.

.

.

Licht era un ángel, por ello miro con desaprobación a la masa sin forma que tenía en frente

— ¿Qué has hecho rata de mierda?—el pianista no podía intentar ser cruel con su rata cuando esta adquiría la forma del erizo y se abrazaba de sus piernas— ¡Suéltame! Un demonio como tú no debería tocar a un ángel como yo—

El erizo comenzó a llorar y eso causaba que un ángel como él se viera como el malo, tal vez ese era lo que la estúpida rata de mierda quería hacer, hacerlo quedar como el villano frente a cualquier ente que le estuviera viendo en ese momento

— Llévame a donde debo ir—

El erizo se volvió a convertir en la masa sin forma que seguía sacando lágrimas

—Yo-yo no sé a qué te refieres—

—Incluso alguien como tú puede ser un ángel, te convertiré en uno—

—No quiero ser un…—

—Mi compañero debe ser un asombroso ángel como yo—

Licht hizo su pose, miro a la versión de Hyde y se fue hacia una puerta que Licht con sus poderes de ángel había creado

—Te llamare cuando lo necesite—

Con esas últimas palabras se adentró al oscuro lugar donde la puerta le llevaría.

…

El chico Onsen miraba con tranquilidad al Hugh frente a él, quien con toda la calma le explico lo que debía hacer y en qué momento hacerlo, se mostró ligeramente sorprendido cuando el Hugh que conocía desde siempre cambiaba de tamaño, portando la apariencia que tenía afuera, la del adulto.

—Y es por ello que paso esto—termino de decir con su voz aterciopelada y carente de la alegría jovial que le representaba, pero la sabiduría seguía ahí, Tetsu supo que esa versión subconsciente de Hugh era diferente a la versión maligna que había conocido minutos atrás, cuando le encajo los dientes en el cuello sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Unos segundos paso ahí, cuando Tetsu sintió la necesidad de sujetar a Hugh e inspeccionar alguna herida

—Esta es la forma de mi poder, no encontraras ninguna herida en este cuerpo—la sonrisa del vampiro le tranquilizo, y Tetsu se dio cuenta nuevamente como el cuerpo de Hugh cambiaba, su cabello negro adquiría un tono grisáceo y su rostro adquiría arrugas, la forma de un Hugh anciano estaba frente a él, pero Sendagaya seguía pensando que Hugh era bello sin importar su apariencia

— ¿Ya debo irme?—

—Por supuesto—cuando hablo su voz sonaba suave, como si su voz siguiera mostrando esa chispa de sabiduría y juventud, la que tendría siempre.

Tetsu asintió y al tiempo le dio la espalda, sintiendo esa opresión en su pecho, como cuando lo encontró tirado en el suelo después de que Hugh había sido atacado por el loco del kimono, sentía ese sentimiento de que si se marchaba ahora no sería capaz de ver a Hugh de nuevo

El heredero del Onsen se giró para mirar a su Servamp

—Hugh yo—sus labios fueron silenciados por los pequeños dedos del Hugh clásico

—Dímelo cuando estemos fuera de mi consciencia—

El rubio no pudo negarse a esa orden, confiaba en Hugh plenamente, y si este daba indicios de volverse a ver, entonces lo harían

Ignorando que su corazón le hacía pensar lo contrario.

…

.

.

.

Los Eves se adentraron en los rincones más profundos de sus Servamp, casi al tiempo que Tsubaki miraba el desastre dentro de la mansión Alicein

En una habitación un basilisco gigante enrollado

En otra una habitación con un enorme capullo que emanaba polvo rosado, Tsubaki supuso que era polvo del olvido y por ello no lo inhalo.

En otra habitación pelaje negro saliendo de la puerta, supuso que su Ni-san estaba dentro

En uno de los corredores parecían aparecer afiladas púas de puerco espín, abarcando todo el pasillo dificultando el acceso, Tsubaki rodeo el lugar encontrando fácilmente la madriguera de orgullo, el lugar cubierto de sombras

Tsubaki decidió que debía sacar al único humano fuera de ese lugar, antes de que las partículas del polvo de Lily y las espinas de Hyde se extendieran por toda la mansión.

…

.

.

.

Mahiru quiso acercarse a Kuro, pues la frente del aludido sangraba ligeramente

— _Entonces_ —hablo una voz de detrás del castaño, fue ahí cuando Mahiru se dio cuenta que había otro chico en la celda, la melena negra, corta y enmarañada del desconocido brillaba en la penumbra del lugar— _¿Por qué te han traído aquí?—_

Mahiru miro a Kuro

— _Tu condición parece ser peor que cualquiera que haya llegado antes_ —el desconocido se acercó al Servamp— _solo mírate las muñecas, y tu frente ¿Alguna herida en el abdomen?_ —Como respuesta Kuro levanto su camisa negra dejando ver una horrible herida aun sangrando, Mahiru se aterrorizo mientras el desconocido silbaba en respuesta— _¿Ladrón?—_

Kuro negó suavemente, el chico se acercó aún más al vampiro, inspeccionando las heridas en las muñecas, Mahiru también hizo eso, sabía que tocar era en vano, después de todo…

Eso era un recuerdo…


	10. Pereza

Mahiru estaba confundido, el chico extraño de melena oscura tocaba libremente a Kuro y eso le hacia sentir extraño

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!— se sobresaltó el castaño al mirar a la criaturita aun lado de él, tenía una toga de color terroso y una corona de laurel en la cabeza y este le saltó encima para colocarle una igual.

Mahiru se sintió tentado en quitarse eso de la cabeza, pero desechó ese pensamiento, el poder de Kuro rara vez parecía tan melancólico

— _¡Bien! Supongo que con eso estarás vivo…al menos hasta que vengan por ti_ — el desconocido volvió a su lugar de descansó, la cual era una cama de concretó

— ¿Están en prisión?— pregunto Mahiru mirando a la criatura, la cuál veía dos tipos de túnicas, demasiado grandes como para que le queden.

—No—respondió ausente, el muñeco miro a Mahiru—¿Prefieres el rojo o el morado?—

Mahiru no entendió la pregunta, y se sonrojo cuándo el chibi le despojo de sus ropas poniéndole una manta morada

—Es una túnica, muy comunes en la Roma antigua—

— ¿Qué?— ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo?

—Esto es un recuerdo…mas específico los últimos momentos del Kuro humano—

¿Humano? ¿Kuro humano?

— ¿Qué?—su voz sonó entrecortada, miró a Kuro, quién no parecía querer cambiar su posición, al menos su frente no sangraba y por lo demás esperaba que el desconocido se hubiera encargado.

Ni siquiera sabía como le había curado

…a menos que

 _"Últimos momentos del Kuro humano"_

—Él…él está— cubrió sus labios, sus ojos cafés se empañaron en lágrimas, se negaba a decirlo en voz alta o siquiera pensarlo.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —el poder de Kuro estaba levantando una copa vacía en señal de brindis, talvez aprovechaba ser una especie de "fantasma" para ser ruidoso. Mas de lo requerido.

 _—Feliz cumpleaños_ —la sangre de Mahiru se heló, miro con asombro a quién había dicho esas palabras, Kuro levantó la mirada mirando con molestia algún punto del lugar, tan cerca de dónde él se encontraba que sintió un frío recorriéndole la espina dorsal.

— _¿Haz dicho algo?—_ el joven desconocido parecía estar mas confundido que espantado

Sólo hubo oscuridad por unos cuántos segundos, segundos bastante caóticos en los que el muñeco le dio por darle golpecitos en la espalda, como si le estuviera consolando

Pero eso solo lo hacía sentir aun mas desolado

La luz volvió, el sol parecía estar en su máximo punto y Mahiru tardó un poco en acostumbrarse, haber estado en la oscuridad total y después estar en la luz fue un duro golpe para sus retinas.

Los gritos a su alrededor le confundieron, el estaba en algún lugar de un estadio, parado en las gradas, miró a su alrededor observando a las personas, se sintió un poco cohibido, todas esas personas permanecientes aun siglo diferentes

—Me equivoqué —la voz del poder de Kuro le hizo ser consciente de su presencia, atrás de él sentado encima de la cabeza de uno de los espectadores, con una caña de pescar agarrando palomitas fuera de esa época

Las personas se levantaron en un vitoreó y el muñeco salió lanzado en sus brazos, este se acomodó en su cabeza

— ¿Dónde estamos ahora? —pregunto extrañado, ya había estado en el subconsciente de Kuro, sabía que habían saltado en otro recuerdo, la única diferencia del antes y el ahora era que está vez no había seguido al ahora humano.

Y hablando de su servamp tuvo que cubrir sus labios para no gritar horrorizado, él estaba abajo…en la arena

¿En la arena?

¿Qué?

 _— ¡Suelten a los leones!—_ gritaron todos al instante

— ¿¡Leones!?—Mahiru por poco cae a la zona de batalla, el muñeco evitó ese accidente, pues esa acción le haría caer en otro recuerdo

…uno que aún no quería que viera.

El de cabellos azules estaba parado mirando a su alrededor, sus ojos de color azul oscuro se posaron en las rejas que estaban siendo lentamente abiertas, solo tenía un gran escudó con el que esperaba cubrir bien su zona pectoral, el casco decidió no ponérselo simplemente porque no le dejaba ver bien a su alrededor, tenía una correa de cuero en su pierna izquierda, en las muñecas, rodillas y tobillo derecho.

No había recogido ninguna arma con la que defenderse simplemente porqué les daría a esos idiotas sádicos justó lo que fueron a ver.

Una muerte sangrienta y posiblemente dolorosa.

Pero el moreno no pensó que su muerte sería en la arena de batalla, mas bien pensó que moriría por la golpiza que su padre le dio antes de venderlo.

Jamás le importó realmente la vida.

La verdad le sorprendía haber durado tanto.

El león era delgado, talvez lo habían dejado sin comer durante toda esa semana, algo normal si querían que mostrará fiereza contra el pobre humano.

El chico de cabellos celestes lanzó el escudó lejos, miro sin expresión alguna a la fiera que pronto le comería.

El público dejo de vitorear, entré ellos comenzaron a murmurar cosas, talvez no se esperaban esa acción

¿Primer suicidio en vivo?

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Por qué había lanzado el escudó?

¿Por qué no parecía tener ninguna arma a la vista?

El ser que habitaba en la subconsciencia de Kuro aplaudió, parecía divertido por ello

—Lo había olvidado, lo había olvidado— repetía, parecía decirlo entusiasmado, aunque su voz sonara monotona.

En cambio Mahiru sentía como su corazón era oprimido por cada paso que daba la fiera, parecía estar en cámara lenta.

— ¡Kuro!—su gritó le desgarró la garganta.

El chico sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, no era él miedo, esquivó a duras penas a la bestia, rodando hacía su escudo para mantener una distancia segura entré él y el gato gigante.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Acaso no había planeado morir?

Miró hacía donde escuchó el grito, sus ojos azules miraron con un poco de asombró a un chico castaño, posiblemente mas joven que él, lo que le sorprendía no era el hecho de que su piel fuera un poco mas clara, sino mas bien la forma en la que lloraba.

Cómo si le pesará verlo morir

¿Qué es lo qué había gritado?

Matar al enorme y escuálido animal no fue fácil, sus músculos le dolían mas que cuándo recibía las agresiones de sus constantes matones.

Cuándo la batalla había acabado intento encontrar al misterioso chico, pero éste había desaparecido, cómo si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

La gente se levantó de sus lugares aplaudiéndole con alegría, pero eso no era lo que importaba, los ciudadanos miraron a su emperador esperando el veredicto.

El pulgar arriba le hizo saber que aun tendría mas oportunidades.

No debía fallar otra vez.

Al llegar a su celda ese molestó chico le felicitó checando qué no tuviera ninguna herida mortal

 _— ¡Wow! Y yo que pensé que morirías ¡Me alegra tanto aún tener un compañero!—_ El futuro vampiro le ignoró, sentándose en el mismo sitió donde se sentó la primera vez, ocultó su cabeza entre sus piernas, intentando procesar la razón por la que no se dejó matar, así cómo había planeado.

Se intentó convencer de que ese extraño no fue la causa.

Mahiru pudo respirar cuándo vio que todo acabó, en cambió la criatura le tomó la mano, parecía querer decirle algo pero en vez de eso le empujó, Mahiru grito al sentir que caía hacia la arena.

En cambió en lugar de arena fue agua, la criatura nadaba frente a él indicándole el caminó

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver a Kuro en paños menores, talvez había estado con el pecho descubierto en el campo de batalla, pero no le había prestado demasiada atención

Y ahora podía solo cubrirse el rostro para no ver al chico, ni siquiera sabía porque actuaba de esa forma, talvez era porque nunca le había prestado atención al cuerpo de su servamp.

un suave llamado les alertó a ambos, Kuro miró hacía quién le llama, Mahiru casi se lanza para no ser notado…bueno se lanzó

 _— ¿Ocurre algo Kaeso?—_

Mahiru quién estaba a dolorido miro con asombro como una hermosa chica se asomaba tímidamente.

Su cabello era largo y castaño sujetó en una hermosa trenza, su piel era morena y unos hermosos ojos grises, su prenda era extraña

—Es un estola, vestimenta para damas— el muñeco vudú parecía leer su menté

Bueno, Kaeso portaba un estola de color crema, le llegaba hasta los píes y tenía un cordón alrededor de sus caderas y un cinturón bajo sus pechos.

La chica lucía demasiado bien con esa vestimenta

 _—Es tiempo que te curé, ya termine con césar–_

 _—No es necesario —_

 _—Tonterías , es crucial que te cure ¿Cómo lucharas en tu siguiente batalla? Sin mencionar que me decapitaran si aun sigues herido para ese entonces—_

Mahiru sujetó su cuello, Kuro suspiro rendido, Kaeso de sonrojo cuándo el moreno le dio indicaciones para que se acercara

 _— ¡No-no seas tan desvergonzado! Te curaré en cuanto termines—_

 _—Haz sido tu quién entró mientras tomaba un bañó —_ el mayor sonrió con altanería, algo que nunca le vio hacer.

La cubeta fue llenada de nuevo y Kuro comenzó de nuevo con su labor

—Estas babeando Mahiru— el castaño deseo golpear a esa cosa.

El tiempo transcurrió, su escuálido cuerpo de chico de dieciocho años comenzó a obtener músculo, el chico no entendía porque ahora parecía llevarse con su compañero de celda, el cuál había sufrido lo mismo que él.

Sólo que él se había criado en las calles y no bajó un hogar qué sólo daba apariencia de hogar.

Ese idiota estaba tan llenó de vida que se sintió la peor basura del mundo.

El futuro vampiro no entendía porqué la necesidad de encontrar a ese misterioso chico.

Cuando salía a la arena miraba a su alrededor buscándole.

Ya iba a cumplir un año atrapado en ese lugar, cincuenta batallas ganadas contra las bestias, las cuales iban desde leones, osos, lobos, pero mayormente se enfrentaba a los felinos, hasta ahora no le obligaban a enfrentarse contra algún otro humano, ya se le estaba considerando el mejor entré los que solo luchaban con animales y temía que quisieran probarlo de otra manera.

Mahiru sentía como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo cuando veía las peleas temerarias de su servamp y amigó.

Esa noche era el día de su cumpleaños, Mahiru se dio cuenta que Kuro había sido metido en ese lugar el día de su cumpleaños ¿Qué clase de persona le pudo haber hecho eso?

Mahiru había sentido simpatía por el compañero de celda de Kuro, quien era césar, el chico se había esmerado en hacerlo sentir bien, si tan solo Mahiru supiera en que fecha estaban también se esforzaría.

Mejor dicho…él jamás le prestó mucha atención a esos detalles, talvez porque Kuro les restaba importancia.

Kaeso se escabulló sigilosamente hacía los chicos, entregándole un pedazo de pan a ambos chicos.

Mostró las llaves qué le habían prestado, con la cuál Mahiru asumía había entrado

 _—Kaeso te meterás en problemas—_ reprendió Kuro mirándole ligeramente preocupado

 _—No me importa, era importante que viniera hoy—_ la castaña parecía afligida — _Yo solo vine a despedirme_ — ambos chicos miraron a la fémina extrañados — _Me han comprometido y debo partir temprano en la mañana—_

La verdad era otra, la chica fue vendida por sus padres al emperador.

Un año cumplido, justó su cumpleaños.

Menudo regaló le daban.

El emperador decidió que para su victoria o derrota fuera contra un humano.

Pero no cualquiera.

Se iba a enfrentar a César.

Él único que en sus diecinueve años de vida pudo considerar un amigó.

El pelinegro le sonrió, él no pudo imitar el gestó, miró a su alrededor esperando que algo le hiciera cambiar de opinión al emperador.

La gente comenzó a abuchearlos, gritaban por sangré, él sólo sentía cómo su fuerza le abandonaba.

Arrojó todo lo que tenía en manos, justo como hizo en su primera batalla.

Pero esta vez sin importar lo que pasará no lucharía contra su amigó

 _— ¿Qué es lo que éstas haciendo?—_ preguntó césar _—* ¡Levanta tu arma!—_ negó, los espectadores comenzaron a abuchearle, aventándole cosas, pero nada de eso le importaba, justó en ese momento estaba seguro de que el chico de cabellos castaños que estaba mirándole con los ojos desorbitados era sólo un espejismo de su propia menté.

Ninguno de los dos se dignó a dañar al compañero, el emperador tuvo que enviar otros gladiadores para acabar con la vida de esos rebeldes.

Ambos se apoyaron codo a codo para matarles, el cumpleañeros por primera vez después de mucho tiempo se sintió con vida.

César fue alcanzado por la cuchilla de uno de los guardias, matándole a los segundos.

El futuro vampiro estaba exhausto, no sabía cuantos cadáveres teñían de rojo el lugar, perdió la conciencia minutos después, su adrenalina había tapado la mayoría de heridas que le habían hecho a su piel, talvez la mayoría eran cortes profundos, sin contar las heridas que sabía se infectarían.

Todo parecía indicar que moriría.

Incluso para todos los espectadores era obvió.

cerró sus ojos, maldiciendo a su padre y deseando encontrar del otro lado a su amigó.

Realmente no se esperaba ver a ese hombre sonriéndole, las heridas que estaba seguro había tenido habían desaparecido, incluso las cicatrices qué le habían hecho en el transcurso de su vida.

Su hambre era insaciable, ya había acabado con todos los que había querido, el hombre que se autoproclamo cómo "su padre" parecía complacido.

Él había deseado la muerte siempre, mas en sus últimos momentos de vida… y como una broma cruel del destinó ese hombre le brindaba la "inmortalidad"

Cuando abrió por primera vez sus ojos ahora rojizos le pareció ver a un criatura extraña saludándole con una mueca, no sabía si era una sonrisa ya que sus labios cocidos le confundían.

 _—Feliz cumpleaños_ —susurró con voz distorsionada

La masacre que llevó a cabo le hizo encontrar con el cuerpo moribundo de su amada amiga, su creador le había dicho que podía otorgar vida, Kaeso de volvió su primer Subclase, una hermosa y fuerte vampiresa que no tardó en odiarlo.

Kaeso había amado a Kuro, pero había amado mucho mas a césar.

La chica le maldijo, gritándole que anhelaba la muerte, que la había anhelado cuando el emperador le quitó las dos cosas que mas quería.

Su virginidad, la cuál ingenuamente creyó se la entregaría a césar, quién tenía ya su racha de noventa y nueve victorias, en cuanto llegará al cíen ambos habían planeado huir juntos.

Y ahora ya no tenía a césar.

Kuro le cedió su deseó, no sin antes su amada le agradeciera entre lagrimas.

Mahiru estaba en shock, mirando hacía ninguna parte en específico.

El poder de Mahiru se sentó a su lado

—Al principió yo poseía el control…ven, aun falta un recuerdo— le tiró, Mahiru no creía soportar más cosas.

Y ahí estaban ambos, en un recuerdo mas.

Kuro estaba acariciando si cabello, postrado cerca de un niño, quién podía reconocerlo como Hugh

— _Entonces ¿Por qué eres pereza?—_ Hugh lucía un brilló infantil, juraba que era auténtico

Kuro levantó su cabeza, mirando aburrido al niño frente a él

 _—Porque toda mi vida quise descansar, talvez no lo conseguí, pero en esta nueva vida puede que logre lo que nunca pude…vivir en paz—_

Hugh sonrió alegremente

 _—Mis padres siempre me dijeron que debía mostrarme orgulloso de quién era…nunca lo estuve, pero ahora puede que sí lo llegué a estar—_ ambos sonrieron, Kuro despeino el cabello del niño recién convertido

Cuando el sol de sus primeros rayos del sol en la mansión Alicein

¿Los servamp perecerán…

O consumirán a sus eves?


	11. Orgullo

Ocho

…

La inmortalidad te llena de melancolía, el pasar de los tiempos viendo como todos los que conociste comienza a perecer…la tristeza se convierte en un problema recurrente que con el pasar de los años, entre más la trates más podrás hacerte su amigo. Claro que esto solo es un sentimiento y no una persona.

…

Siete

…

La lujuria que podrías haber sentido como mortal la llegas a sentir como inmortal, algo que se podrá hacer rutinario pero que con el pasar de los tiempos pierde el sentido.

…

Seis

…

El hambre que te embarga es demandante, pero sabes que solo la sangre te llenara, al menos por un corto periodo, hasta que el hambre vuelva a atacar, mucho más fuerte que la primera vez, y eso estará sin importar que en otro tiempo solo te alimentes de comida mortal, la sed de sangre llegara a ti como la primera vez que la probaste.

…

Cinco

…

La avaricia de poseer todo, sentirte poderoso al saber que puedes lograr lo que sea que te propongas…sin importar los métodos que llegues a utilizar para lograrlos.

Es una suerte que tenga algo que ambicione más que al poder…

…mantenerte humano.

…

Cuatro

…

La ira, el sentimiento más peligroso que puede sentir un ser inmortal, ira al recordar lo que fuiste y nunca volverás a ser.

…

Tres

…

Llenarte de ese sentimiento corrosivo que es la envidia, envidia de los mortales que pueden morir fácilmente, que la vida de los humanos sea tan corta y efímera, capaz de cortar con su sufrimiento en cualquier momento.

…

Dos…

…

¿Por qué sentir esto? Tal vez solo para olvidar todo lo malo que traiga la inmortalidad, o solo porque ver la inmortalidad desde otra perspectiva es mejor, pero ¿Cuál es esa manera?

El orgullo de lo que eres y de lo que sabes que puedes lograr, saber que estas por encima de los demás, poderoso y hermoso, atrapado por siempre en la mejor etapa del mortal.

Pero ¿Por qué?

…

Uno

…

La inmoralidad simplemente es agobiante, la vida pierde sentido, las ganas de vivir se extingue, y más cuando nunca lo deseaste.

Cuando lo único que deseaste desde tu nacimiento fue la muerte.

…

.

.

.

Tetsu miraba a su Servamp, quien estaba en constante cambio, primero había sido ese niño que él conocía, con su sonrisa y sus pequeños cachetes redonditos, una apariencia adorable para todos los que le llegaban a conocer, le estaba guiando en ese pasillo, la verdad es que no esperaba verlo de nuevo, al menos no dentro de la consciencia, pero ahí estaba, en su forma cambiante.

—Normalmente como poder debo guiar a mi Eve, pero admito que no me convence del todo—Tetsu ladeo su cabeza confundido –Soy el orgullo Tetsu, yo como segundo Servamp creado me niego a seguir ordenes de un humano—Tetsu seguía sin entender, y como siempre Hugh lo sabía, pues su suspiro se dejó escuchar—Lo que quiero decir es que me gusta guiar, pero no me gusta que mi eve me ordene cosas, normalmente soy yo quien da las ordenes. No, no es normalmente es "siempre" yo siempre doy las ordenes—se detuvo en su andar y por consiguiente Tetsu también se detuvo, Hugh se volteó a verlo, esta vez ganando más estatura, aun así no siendo más alto que Misono, su cabello negro tan largo como en su versión adulta, pero a primera vista parecía tener menor edad ¿catorce años? –Mi cuerpo esta atorado en una edad que me impide hacer muchas cosas, por ello soy el Servamp que ha tenido más Eves, o al menos eso era antes de que Lawless se rompiera—prosiguió su camino, Tetsu reprimió el impulso de tomarlo en brazos y voltearle, porque ciertamente esa forma que recién había visto le había cautivado incluso aún más que las anteriores, aunque tal vez eso se debiera a que al fin parecían casi de la misma edad

—Oye…—mordió su labio, estuvo a nada de llamarle por su nombre, y eso estaba prohibido por ahora

—Tetsu, sé que estás de acuerdo con esto…pero dime ¿Es enserio?—Tetsu ya estaba a la par de su Servamp, el cual ahora estaba portando la apariencia adulta— ¿O solo es tu noble corazón tomando la decisión?—

—Mi corazón y mis decisiones siempre estarán ligadas a ti—su respuesta fue sencilla, sabía que Hugh le entendería sin importar que

—Es bueno saberlo—llegaron al final del pasillo, Tetsu miro la puerta de caoba decorada de pequeños murciélagos—Nos veremos del otro lado—el orgullo se desvaneció y Tetsu cruzo la puerta, su cara recibió una bofetada de la fría noche

…

Camino por varios minutos en ese espeso bosque, incluso llego a pensar que se había perdido, pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció en cuanto vio al Hugh adolescente sentado en las ramas de un árbol mirando hacia ningún lugar en específico, en sus piernas portaba una vestimenta que no tardo en ofrecerla "Debes estar de acuerdo a la época"

Tuvo que retirar el pasador de sus rubios cabellos, Hugh ahora le guiaba, cargando una antorcha que sin importar la edad o estatura que tuviera seguía cargando como si no le pesara

Con sus arrugadas manos señalo un pequeño castillo que se podía observar aun en la espesura de ese bosque, siguió el recorrido faltante solo, alumbrándose con la antorcha al tiempo que le daba calor, en cuanto se acercó aún más cerca al castillo, estando ahora en la gigantesca puerta quedo sin aire

Cerca de la puerta, para ser precisos en un pequeño arbusto estaba Hugh jugando con el lodo, sus manos estaban sucias y la ostentosa ropa manchada

—Mi señor, por favor venid aquí—Hugh dejo de jugar y se acercó corriendo a ese chico que parecía asustado—Si vuestra madre le mira en estas fachas me decapitara— Hugh parecía confundido por las palabras del joven, pero aun así gustoso le siguió por una nueva cambia de ropa, se había fugado nuevamente de su habitación, siempre Ioan le encontraba sin importar donde se escondiera, era como un chico mágico

Tetsu siguió a ambos chicos, aun con la confusión en su sistema, Hugh dijo que sería como un fantasma, que no le diera importancia a eso ¿Pero qué estaba pasando?

Tetsu sabía como ayudar a Hugh, sabia los procedimientos pero no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo

Hugh tomo de la mano al joven y la sangre del siempre calmado Sendagaya ardió en molestia ¿Por qué tenía que sostenerla?

—Ahí no solo luce como un niño—la voz del poder de Hugh le dio un pequeño paro—ahí realmente es un niño, doce años para ser exactos—Tetsu lo comprendió, miro al poder de su Servamp y este comprendió su pregunta muda—Antes de realizar el último paso, nuestro eve debe ver nuestro último momento como mortales y el Servamp debe recordar lo que se obligó a olvidar—asintió, aunque la frase final le haya dejado confundido

Él recuerdo cambio, el mismo joven acercaba platos cubiertos a una gran mesa donde se hallaba una hermosa mujer de cabellera roja, piel blanca manchada en pecas y un elegante vestido de la época, ni siquiera sabía en qué época se hallaba, ni en qué país, pues el poder de Hugh se encargó de que estuviera hablado en japonés, enfrente estaba un hombre de porte intimidante, cabellera oscura larga y una gran barba cerrada

—Raluca—llamo la mujer mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne no identificada por Tetsu, el hombre le miro con semblante estoico

La mujer no necesito usar palabras para que su esposo y rey le comprendiera, miro a su pequeño hijo quien parecía estar un poco incómodo, casi nunca veía a su padre y cuando lo hacia debía comportarse tan diferente, tratar a sus sirvientes como eso y no como los únicos amigos que tenia

—****—el llamado de su padre le puso alerta, dejo de menear sus piecitos debajo de la mesa y miro a su padre con toda la atención— ¿Ha ocurrido algo interesante hoy?—el niño negó confundido, su padre arqueo una ceja acusadora y Hugh se encogió en su lugar

—Hoy vino el príncipe Ionel—fue lo único interesante que pudo pensar, su padre sonrió parándose de su asiento para acercarse a él

—Escucha pequeño ****—sus cabellos oscuros fueron acariciados con la ternura de un padre orgulloso de su hijo—Vienes de sangre noble, siempre debes mostrar orgullo de lo que representas ¿Comprendes?—

El niño asintió, su padre siempre le decía eso, pero solo ahora podía percibir la tristeza que sus ojos mostraban

—Jamás te lo he dicho porque como futuro rey de Dacia debes crecer como un hombre fuerte y duro…pero realmente te amamos hijo mío—

El recuerdo cambio, Tetsu tuvo que cubrir sus ojos por lo que veía, Hugh estaba asustado, sus ojos estaban empañados en lágrimas al ver como el cuerpo de su madre sin vida se desplomaba aun lado suyo, había intentado protegerlo de la lanza que había sido para él, su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar a esos hombres acercarse a él demostrando el sadismo que albergaban, pudo ver a Ioan a la distancia y sus lágrimas habían escurrido con mayor intensidad, ese chico, al que él había considerado un amigo le había traicionado, él había ayudado al líder de los hunos a matar a su padre.

— ¡Hugh!—Tetsu estaba desesperado, viendo como los hombres se levantaban en armas contra el pequeño cuerpo de su futuro Servamp, el aludido pareció haber visto algo y corrió hacia donde él se encontraba, por un instante creyó que había sido escuchado pero Hugh le paso de largo corriendo escaleras arriba, el pequeño príncipe conocía su castillo mejor que esos invasores, mas no lo conocía mejor que Ioan y ese fue quien termino con su vida.

Le había golpeado y gritado demasiadas cosas, diciéndole que estaba harto de ser bueno con ellos cuando estos le trataban como basura, Hugh quiso reprochar eso, incluso Ioan sabía que el pequeño no tenía nada que ver con nada, pero esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Hugh quien sabia junto a todo su pueblo que ellos habían sido unos bondadosos reyes que darían todo por su pueblo y su hijo, pero para Ioan quien era un cobarde y que al saber que su rey había perdido la batalla no dudo en traicionarlo para estar en el bando ganador

La garganta de Hugh fue cortada, Tetsu cayo de rodillas, su mirada perdida en el pequeño quien parecía desesperado por respirar, sus ojos perdieron su brillo

Tetsu sintió unos brazos rodearle por el cuello, la dulce fragancia de Hugh era única en todo el mundo

—No llores _dragoste_ mío—

…

Cuando Hugh abrió sus ojos ya era de día, lo primero que vio fue unos ojos rojos intensos y una extraña melena oscura

— ¿No crees que fuiste muy lejos en convertirlo? Aun es un niño—la mirada cansada se dirigió a otro lado, el niño estaba confundido, intento moverse pero todo su cuerpo dolía, más en su zona baja, emitió un quejido de dolor pues había intentado levantarse

El gran hermano vampiro parecía realmente molesto, miro a su " _padre_ " con molestia

— ¿Fue una pesadilla?—pregunto el pequeño esperanzado, Tetsu sintió su corazón siendo estrujado con fiereza, Kuro negó, con el dedo le señalo los restos del castillo, el creador de ambos vampiros decidió darles su espacio

El creador había ido por Raluca, pero no había alcanzado a llegar, para que su método funcione el futuro vampiro debía estar moribundo y Raluca ya había estado mucho tiempo muerto, el rey era uno de los mejores guerreros que había conocido y no dudaba que su hijo haya sido adiestrado por él mismo, tal vez por eso lo transformo, aun cuando el pequeño y frágil cuerpo del niño haya sido sometido de la peor forma.

Kuro se había encargado de asesinar a todos esos bastardos que mancillaron la inocencia de un niño…no mentiría al decir que los mato rápido.

…

Los recuerdos se fueron, Tetsu miro al poder de Hugh

—Siglos después supe lo que me habían hecho—se encogió de hombros—Mis subclases son personas que sufren de lo mismo, no…todos nuestros subclases sufrieron casi lo mismo que nosotros al ser humanos, los míos por ejemplo, han sufrido maltrato y violación…y aun así han querido aferrarse a la vida—ondulo su capa distraídamente—sería una falta de respeto de mi parte si yo mismo me veo sucumbido por el deseo de muerte ¿No te parece?—se retiró el monóculo, limpiándolo con la capa—pero estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ella si algo lo amerita—

Se desvaneció dejando a Tetsu solo en esa habitación oscura

…

Cinco horas antes del amanecer.

El orgullo estaba condenado, porque Tetsu era mucho más importante de lo que imagino

Porque su pequeño eve ocupaba gran parte de su corazón y no podía pensar en una vida ya sin él…

La bandada de murciélagos se desvanecieron, el cuerpo de Tetsu se desplomo al aire…Hugh en su forma humana miraba a su pequeño Eve, sintió la presencia de su hermana

— ¿Ha funcionado?—La madre parecía preocupada

—Cuando el amanecer llegue…nuestro deseo será cumplido—sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, podía escuchar el débil latir de Tetsu, sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo…a ninguno de ellos

…

.

.

.

 ** _Lo admito, iba a ser más largo y la violación iba a ser "grafica" pero lo descarte, esas madres aunque quiera no puedo escribir, el final se acerca, un capítulo más y ya…no yo creo que menos, como seis o siete :v_**

 ** _Como mi computadora ya está arreglada y como sé que este fic ya casi llega a su final le pondré más importancia._**

 ** _Al principio iba a poner a Ira como la rumana, pero cambie de idea :v_**

 ** _Por si no lo sabían, Kuro es romano y Hugh rumano, al menos en este fic :D_**

 ** _La historia me la estoy pasando por el fuego, así que no se hagan bolas._**


	12. Envidia

La molestia podía apreciarse en sus ojos, aun así el poder de Envidia estaba tranquilo

—Nunca te di permiso de quitarme sangre—la frialdad en sus palabras hicieron relamerse los labios, su sonrisa iba expandiéndose en su cara, lo que causo que el primogénito de los Alicein se molestara más

Aun así ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el Jeje original era tímido, retraído y bastante ingenuo, sin mencionar que no tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo, pero si en las pistolas que le colgaban al lado de sus caderas.

En cambio el poder era lo contrario, su vestimenta no era tan reservada y mostraba su rostro con picardía, Mikuni le odiaba por eso ¿No podía dejar la sensualidad y reemplazarla por lo misterioso?

Sus negros cabellos se mecían por el aire inexistente, como si quisiera seducirle, gruño bajo.

Odiaba estar ahí dentro porque su amada Abel-chan desaparecía

—Ve al grano y deja de causarme escalofríos…eres más escalofriante que Jeje—

El cuerpo de Mikuni se sumergió parcialmente en un pequeño pantano, se quitó su sombrero porque sabía lo perdería, porque quiera o no debía estar de acuerdo con lo que el poder de Jeje le dijera

[…]

—No me pondré esa vestimenta—se cruzó de brazos mirando con molestia al poder de su Servamp, quien solo le ofrecía un taparrabos, y bien, Mikuni podía estar medio sumergido en esa sustancia pegajosa y oscura, pero no cedería.

—Tienes que estar vestido de acuerdo a la época—

—Me niego rotundamente a cumplir una de tus fantasías—

— Soy parte de Jeje también ¿Lo sabes verdad?—

—Una parte que odio de él—

—Yo odio tu parte infantil—

—Amas todo de mí—

—A ninguno de los dos nos gusta tu parte sádica, tramposa e infantil—

—No me importa—canturreo divertido, mirando como el malhumor del poder volvía, gruñendo inconforme, desvaneció el taparrabos como si nunca hubiera existido, Mikuni intento ignorar eso y concentrarse en los ojos del subconsciente de Jeje, el cual poseía los mismos ojos afilados e intimidantes, su piel morena parcialmente descubierta por esa sudadera de manga larga, el cabello negro que Jeje cargaba largo dentro de sí mismo estaba corto.

Cuando se adentró completamente a los recuerdos de su Servamp y tuvo que usar un _Shenti_ deseo tanto golpear a su guía, quien le devoraba con la mirada

—Deja de mirarme de una forma lujuriosa—anuncio con un sonrojo en sus mejillas—te acusare con Abel-chan—lloriqueo lo ultimo

El _shenti_ era una faldilla compuesta de una pieza larga de tela rectangular hecha de tela de lino de color blanco, envolvía su cintura y era únicamente sujetado por un cinturón de tela, para su vergüenza fue "Sub-Jeje" quien se la puso, la había enrollado por su vientre varias veces, lo había pasado entre sus piernas y lo anulo por delante, intento ignorar el hecho de que pareció disfrutar eso.

Llevaba solo unas sandalias hechas de juncos y su torso estaba expuesto, su piel blanca quedaba totalmente expuesta al sol antiguo

—Te odio tanto ahora mismo—

—Y yo te deseo tanto en estos momentos—

— ¿En qué época estamos?—pregunto para evadir ese tipo de pláticas, Mikuni era inteligente podía darse cuenta fácilmente que no estaban en Japón, sino más bien en Egipto, el rio Nilo lo delataba, aun así vio como Sub-Jeje se encogía de hombros

—Esto ocurrió hacía mucho tiempo atrás—se sacudió el oscuro cabello desinteresadamente—realmente no recuerdo—

…

.

.

.

El primer recuerdo provoco que Mikuni se sonrojara con violencia, ahí estaba Jeje con su cabello negro corto y revuelto, su piel morena totalmente expuesta, únicamente cubriendo sus partes con un taparrabos, su tonificado cuerpo estaba sudoroso por razones que desconocía, el poder gruño detrás de él, posiblemente por el sonrojo que el "Jeje" original provoco en él.

Mikuni creía que ese subconsciente de Jeje era estúpido, básicamente eran las mismas personas, misma apariencia, solo cambiaba la personalidad.

Suponía que los celos le hacían medio estúpido.

Y sus propios celos hicieron reír al poder, y es que esa despampanante egipcia se acercaba confianzudamente al futuro Servamp, y sabía que no era vampiro porque sus ojos no eran rojos como todo buen vampiro, sino negros como el carbón, algo raro porque siempre pensó que serían de un color azul oscuro

—Relájate—susurro el poder tan cerca de su oído que se estremeció, Mikuni le fusilo con la mirada ¿Cómo debía tranquilizarse si una chica sensual y para nada fea se le acercaba a su Jeje mirándole de una forma lujuriosa?

—Piérdete—bufo

—Eso fue antes de que siquiera existieran tus tatarabuelos—

—Lo sé—y lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa forma, jamás se había sentido verdaderamente celoso de algo, y ahora quería golpear a todos porque no aceptaba que el antiguo Jeje lo hiciera sentir así.

No hubo mucho que observar, en realidad Mikuni no estaba muy interesado en ver a Jeje hacer tareas diarias mientras esa egipcia estaba todo el día junto a él, hostigándole…parecía una acosadora, una para nada fea acosadora, esa mujer estaba mal.

Todos sabían que las acosadoras eran de anteojos, feas y socialmente inadaptadas…o así casi siempre era en los animes que no veía.

Todo eso se derrumbó cuando llego la noche, llego en un parpadeo, por lo tanto, Mikuni supuso que habían cambiado de recuerdo. No entendía por qué le mostro en un principio a un Jeje realizando deberes del hogar.

—Era un esclavo—la voz del Sub-Jeje le hizo observarlo, el Jeje "original" estaba recostado en paja, por lo tanto, dejar de observarlo no requería gran pedida —El primer recuerdo fue el primer día que la conocí—

Oh…menudo descubrimiento

— ¿Tu amante mortal? —

La envidia era una perra, mirándole divertido pensando erróneamente que estaba celoso. Pero se equivocaba, Mikuni Alicein no sentía celos por nada, ni nadie…bueno, hay excepciones…, pero esta no era una de ellas.

—Ella es la principal causa de mi inmortalidad…no recuerdo haber tenido sentimientos románticos por ella—Mikuni diría algo inteligente, algo como "¿Y a mí qué?" pero el sonido de una puerta siendo abierta anulo cualquier movimiento defensivo.

La misma chica, la misma pobre mujer, la misma infame y bella mujer, la misma…bueno ya.

Sintió como Sub-Jeje rodeaba su cintura, Mikuni no hizo nada, mirando indiferente como se desarrollarían las cosas en frente de él.

La infame doncella tenía su cabello negro suelto, sin ningún tipo de adorno, su ropa era de una fina tela, tan suave como la seda, no obstante, no creía que fuera eso. Jeje estaba tal y como en el inicio, solo con ese absurdo taparrabos que hacia destacar su cuerpo esculpido por…un plebeyo sin talento.

A estas alturas seguiría negando cualquier cosa positiva que su Servamp cause en él.

—Mi señora— Jeje se levantó tan aprisa que Mikuni frunció el ceño, aun podía sentir las manos del poder en su cintura, haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares, ese acto extrañamente le calmaba

—****— ¡Maldita sea!

Incluso su voz era bella, tan aterciopelada, como si hablaran los ángeles…oh como si hablara Abel-Chan, si esta hablara, definitivamente tendría una voz aún mejor que los ángeles.

— ¿Si? ¿Desea algo mi señora? —No desea nada ¡Ya se va!

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue algo que no desea recordar en lo más mínimo, no obstante, podría narrar los hechos pasados con bastante claridad y enojo, ira, tanta furia que podría hacerle competencia a la Servamp de ese pecado.

Nunca le prestó atención al nombre de la "ama" de Jeje, simplemente estaba más concentrado en la apariencia de su Servamp y de las caricias del Sub-Jeje, esto último por si en algún momento quería violarlo, como odiaba cuando intentaba eso, parecía que no comprendía que él quería mantener su pureza…

No te distraigas Mikuni, concéntrate en los hechos que pasaron y pasaran. Como iba diciendo, el rubio no le prestó atención a la mujer, no tanta al menos, pero en cuanto la chica quiso obligar a Jeje a mantener relaciones no aptas para ojos puros como los de él, entonces fue que lo hizo, la "doncella" era una mujer casada, por lo que pudo escuchar de los labios del Sub-Jeje, quien risueño recordaba todo con diversión, murmurando un "Había olvidado esto" cada cierto tiempo, todo a centímetros de su cuello.

Maldito Servamp.

Prosigue, la mujer estaba obligándolo, aprovechando que Jeje era incapaz de negarse debido a su posición como esclavo (Cree en las palabras del Sub-Jeje Mikuni, no asesines a todos ahí), así que, cuando llego el marido y dueño absoluto de todo, y encontró dicha escena comprometedora que Mikuni deseara borrar de su inocente mente brillante.

La cosa fue intensa, el primogénito miro con horror como el hombre furibundo atacaba a Jeje, y miro como este patéticamente acepto su destino.

Podría decir que sintió furia, tristeza e impotencia al observar todo lo ocurrido, los recuerdos se desvanecieron, siendo reemplazados por otros nuevos, miro con asombro el mismo momento de la transformación de Jeje, observo al padre de este y como masacro a todos en un alto rango de sadismo.

En ese preciso momento Mikuni se creyó mala persona, el placer culposo de observar la muerte de las dos criaturas que condenaron al Servamp de la Envidia, también el agradecimiento de ello.

Su mente estaba hecho un caos, al sentir tantas cosas positivas y negativas al mismo tiempo, y siempre era por Jeje.

Odiaba ello.

…

No sabía porque, pero en un parpadeo volvía a su vestimenta típica, incluso se sintió raro al ya tener camisa, algo que el Sub-Jeje no agradeció.

Pensó que ya había acabado, había visto todo lo que debería, entre ellos la muerte y resucitación del Servamp, el que sabía, era el único requisito para salir.

Pero no volvía, no despertaba… ¿Estaba muerto?

—Falta algo mas—El Sub-Jeje hablo como si leyera su mente, lo cual sabía que no era así.

Pero Mikuni no sabía, que ni el propio poder conocía lo que faltaba.

…

Un recuerdo más, esta vez fue algo más reciente, el Servamp de la lujuria estaba ahí, el cabello rubio era más largo, Mikuni miro a sus espaldas, quería ver al poder, pero solo el oscuro pasillo lo recibió, podía observar que estaba solo…en ese pasillo que podía decir cuál era…

Era el mismo lugar al que no pudo llegar.

El sótano.

Recordaba algo, Jeje no había tenido amo, se la había pasado encerrado en ese lugar desde que fue llevado por Snow Lily.

La Lujuria dio una reverencia y salió del lugar, pasando por su lado causándole un estremecimiento.

Mikuni cubrió sus labios, una risa amenazaba por salir de su belfo...

— ¿Quién eres? —la poca sangre que tenia se congelo, sus ojos se dilataron al tener al Servamp de la Envidia tan cerca de su rostro, con una pistola apuntándole las cienes.

No pudo más, la risa salió sin que pudiera controlarse, su corazón acelerado por la adrenalina y confusión

—Que cruel es esto Jeje-Chan—

Estaba cansado, tan cansado que no analizaba que eso era un recuerdo, por lo tanto, aun no caía en la cuenta de que Jeje nunca debió verlo ¿Por qué lo ve?

El arma fue disparada y el arma solo le atravesó, como si de un fantasma se tratase. Mikuni abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

Jeje jamás le disparaba en serio.

— ¿¡Que rayos crees que haces Jeje!? —

Las cosas no se tranquilizaron solo hasta que Jeje comprendió que no podría dañarlo, Mikuni estaba furioso, el silencio reino entre ellos, Mikuni seguía estático, sus piernas no reaccionaban y en cambio se encargaba de mirar al más alto

Un murmullo se dejó escuchar. Mikuni sonrió arrogante, él siempre había escuchado a Jeje aun cuando este solo hablaba en murmullos, lo demás lo hacía para molestar a tan callado Servamp

— ¿Qué has dicho? ¡No te escucho! —Se llevó la mano al oído para darle énfasis a sus palabras— ¿Desde cuándo me ves? —la pregunta salió de sus labios una vez que los engranajes de su cerebro ordenaron las cosas, en un murmullo salió la respuesta— Esto está mal—susurro para sí mismo, acuclillándose para cubrir su rostro, inconscientemente se tocó donde Jeje había encajado sus colmillos—Se supone que son solo recuerdos…solo recuerdos ¿Por qué? —

Las cosas no cuadraban, y al ver llegar a aquella mujer que había amado y respetado supo en que momento estaba

—Acéptala—fue lo que salió de sus labios antes de perder la consciencia, desvaneciéndose ante los inmortales ojos del Servamp de la Envidia.

Y es que las cosas habían cambiado para él.

La respuesta de Jeje no tenía sentido

—" _Desde Siempre"—_

Algo realmente malo había ocurrido.

Porque ¿Realmente eran solo recuerdos?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _ **¡Volví! Y ya me voy :v**_

 _ **Les daré cierto tiempo para que puedan digerir mi llegada.**_

 _ **Tenía planeado el final de este capítulo bastante diferente al inicio, pero a la hora de terminarlo salió esto… ¿no odian cuando eso sucede?**_

 _ **Les diré quién sigue…un especial. Gula e Ira. Sin Eves conocidos, bueno solo Gula, ya conozco al de Ira**_

 _ **Como sabran, me ausente por mucho tiempo, problemas técnicos con mi computadora y realmente lo siento.**_

 _ **Ya termine la Universidad asi que ya tengo tiempo para escribir cosas sin sentido, claro, todo eso hasta que me digne a volver al trabajo :v**_

 _ **Que tengan buena noche/tarde.**_


	13. Ira & Gula

Las cosas se tornaban cada vez más problemáticas, la Servamp de la Ira estaba un tanto angustiada por el giro argumental que estaba teniendo esta historia.

La mansión Alicein estaba en total penumbra, no obstante, ella era un vampiro, un cazador, por lo que la oscuridad no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

Sus hermanos estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, ya había visto a Envidia, transformado en algo que desconocía pero que era tan similar a su forma animal, se había topado con Tsubaki hacía ya media hora, el desquiciado vampiro le había comentado la situación de Lujuria, siendo un capullo rodeado de un humo rosa, que, si sus cálculos eran ciertos, entonces se trataba de un polvo del olvido, sería peligroso respirarlo.

Ira podía seguir buscando a sus hermanos, los afectados por el día, aun así, decidió detenerse al momento de ver a Gula, su apariencia seguía siendo humana y seguía pidiendo a gritos pelea contra el hermano mayor, Pereza.

La única mujer podía decir que sus hermanos eran problemáticos, uno más que otro.

— ¡Peleaaaaa! —rugió en cuanto la vio –Oh, eres tu—y se calmó en cuanto la vio más cerca.

El silencio gobernó entre ellos, mientras se observaban, Ira analizaba y Gula pensaba una forma más fácil de encontrar a su hermano perezoso.

— ¿Has visto a…? — ambos se silenciaron al verse en la misma posición, Gula creyó que preguntarle a su hermana mayor sería más fácil y rápido, mientras Ira pensó erróneamente que su hermano se había topado con todos menos con el que quería.

Como siempre le sucedía.

— ¿No has visto a ninguno? — Ira decidió preguntar de otra forma, el albino negó.

Resumiéndolo, los ocho habían estado juntos, solo se separaron cuando Pereza mordido a su Eve y se transformó en León. Desde ese momento fue difícil para ellos recordar la posición de todos, podían recordar con exactitud lo sucedido, pero la ubicación fue borrada de sus inmortales recuerdos. Como si intentaran protegerse de ellos.

Por ejemplo, sabía que había visto a Envidia, pero no recordaba como volver a él. Lo mismo ocurrió con Tsubaki cuando no pudo decirle por donde lo vio.

Eso era aún más extraño que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

…

.

.

.

Volviendo al inicio, Ira no podía estar tan frustrada, había elegido a Tsurugi ante la desesperación de que todos tuvieran Eve, y el chico pese a que antes parecía indeciso, esta vez la acepto, quizás por el hecho de que comprendía la situación que estaban pasando.

Pero lo que los unía ¿Qué era?

No había el sentimiento de amor, al menos no el que le había unido a su marido hacía ya noventa años

Sus sentimientos por Tsurugi eran únicamente maternal, quería a ese chico, de eso no tenía dudas, pero lo quería tal y como quería a sus subclases.

No era como los sentimientos desarrollados por…

El suelo comenzó a sacudirse de una forma violenta, la Servamp tuvo que mirar a su hermano, quien había golpeado el piso pensando que era una forma de duelo.

La mujer suspiro audiblemente, su menor le miro confundido, con su mano adherida aun al piso, el cual ya había dejado de sacudirse.

Sabía que eso no había sido parte de la naturaleza, más bien fue del tipo sobrenatural, por lo que uno de sus hermanos había sido el responsable, la pregunta del millón era ¿Quién?

…

.

.

.

Las cosas comenzaban a ser diferentes, the Mother jamás espero que las cosas sucedieran de esta forma, cien años atrás las cosas fueron más fáciles…claro que hace cien años su hermano mayor no tenía Eve y ella estaba separada del resto.

…

.

.

.

Tsubaki no sabía si había hecho bien al mentirle a su única hermana, si bien recordaba la posición de todos sus hermanos, pero también le mintió sobre a quien se encontró, decidió decirle lo de Lujuria porque se escuchaba más peligroso que los demás, y no era su difícil acceso, en realidad todos sus hermanos tenían una dificultad para acceder a ellos, pero lo de Lujuria iba a otro nivel, si se respiraba podrían olvidar lo que fuera, incluyendo su verdadera misión.

Y esa era sacar al recién Eve de Ira.

Porque para ser sincero, las púas de Avaricia comenzaban a abarcar mayor espacio, afortunadamente el polvo del olvido de Lujuria seguía sin dar rastros de expansión.

…

.

.

.

Gula estaba confundido, había decidido seguir a su hermana, no porque ella se lo ordeno y él le tuviera miedo. Nada de eso, él solo era un hermano obediente.

…

Ambos Servamp, Ira y Gula podían sentir esa sed de sangre, una sed de sangre que parecía estar al margen, algo raro, pues considerando que ambos eran similares a la hora de dejarse llevar por sus deseos.

La única chica vampira podía pensar las cosas con mayor calma, algo que normalmente no era posible, los sentimientos que ha ambos le atacaban iba más allá de lo que siempre tuvieron.

Gula por su parte pensaba en aquel chico, aquel a quien le absorbió un poco de su sangre y después corrió lejos para buscar a su rival, podía recordar ese sentimiento de abandono una vez que ya no pudo sentir su presencia, como si el hilo que los unía se hubiera roto con esa acción.

El agresivo por naturaleza podía pensar claramente en su vida como mortal en este día, por lo que su agresividad era aún mayor, su hambre normalmente activa parecía no estarlo aun cuando sentía esa hambre por lo que dejo de comer hacía ya bastante tiempo…y debía admitir, aun la probaba de vez en cuando, y solo cuando aquel sujeto en sus recuerdos lo premiaba por algo.

Quería recordarlo con mayor detalle, y que no solo sea una mancha borrosa de algo que atesoraba, Gula quería creer que su hermana se sentía de la misma forma, por ello su semblante normalmente molesto ahora parecía melancólico, como si hubiera cambiado de puesto con el menor de todos.

…

Ambos Servamp recordaban sus vidas antes de convertirse en vampiros, algo extraño, ya que sus recuerdos jamás fueron tan claros, como si lo estuvieran viviendo en ese preciso momento.

Gula veía su vida, un chico de calle que constantemente estaba envuelto en una pelea, no había ser que pudiera ganarle, recordaba haber escapado de su hogar, un hogar que constaba con un padre golpeador y una madre muerta, su descendencia de guerrero aún estaba latente en ellos, su pueblo constantemente buscaba la conquista de otro pueblo, su gente constantemente se veía envuelta en peleas por cualquier cosa, comida, ropa, chicas, entre tantas cosas que realmente una vez que huyo se le hacía tan natural.

Constantemente buscaba pelea con su gente, constantemente buscaba la aprobación de un padre que jamás aprobaría su existencia.

Por ello, cuando huyo y sus modos barbáricos se fueron con ellos, entonces supo que no correspondía a ningún otro lado que no fuera su hogar.

Por algo la gente le asesino cuando descubrieron sus orígenes, los vikingos jamás fueron queridos mientras existieron. Y de cual él mismo fue la causa de su extinción, claro que en su locura desmedida masacro a uno que otro ajeno a sus problemas.

También recordaba quien le extendió la mano una vez que se convirtió, una vez que abrió sus ojos a su nueva vida o no vida, a su nueva familia.

Lawless, su quinto hermano, el más reciente entre ellos y que al parecer le comprendía.

También estaba en sus recuerdos cuando lo rechazo y ataco sin piedad, siendo vencido por primera vez en su vida por alguien que no aparentaba ninguna emoción en sus fríos ojos escarlata.

En ese momento, mientras recordaba su anterior vida, pudo pensar claramente en aquel chico dejado en el avión. ¿Qué sentiría al descubrir lo que hizo? ¿Lo premiaría? ¿Lo amaría? ¿Por qué deseaba tanto su querer?

…

Ira no era diferente, mientras caminaba a la par de su hermano menor podía sentir todo lo que su hermano estaba dejando salir, ella no era diferente, se había separado de su Eve ni bien tuvo la oportunidad, ni siquiera sabía porque ella era la única en recordarlo.

Sus hermanos no tenían memoria alguna de quien había sido su Eve, siendo que ellos tenían más tiempo con ellos, lo cual la dejaba con una teoría, que si bien podía ser cierta.

El amor era una cosa poderosa, ella podía abalarlo, ella misma había sentido eso por su anterior Eve, y podía confirmar que el lazo que los unía se había hecho aún más poderoso. Aun así, decir que sus hermanos al fin habían caído ante ese sentimiento era ser bastante presuntuosa, empero, si tomaba las circunstancias y las analizaba, todo parecía afirmarlo.

Como si sus hermanos en un último acto consciente hubieran anulado esos recuerdos, deseando ser ellos los que perezcan esa noche.

Porque, si los Servamp querían ser libres al final, solo la muerte esperaba al Eve.

Eso es lo que Orgullo había dicho, claro que, ninguno de ellos sabía a ciencia cierta lo que pasaría, ninguno había llegado tan lejos nunca, no, a ninguno le interesaba llegar tan lejos nunca.

Parecía que todos ellos estaban determinados a acabar con su inmortalidad, ella, como la Servamp de la Ira había aceptado su destino desde hacía tiempo ya, por ello cuando se enamoró por primera vez ya estaba concientizada en que su amor no duraría tanto, que en algún momento este se marchitaría como la vida humana.

Se equivocó.

El amor que sentía por su esposo no se evaporo, aún seguía latente en sus entrañas, podía asegurar que cuando él murió no le dolió tanto, sabía que ese momento llegaría en cualquier momento.

Eso era diferente para sus hermanos, ella tuvo mucho tiempo de sobra para darse a la idea, no obstante, su segundo hermano, él había pasado por la muerte de sus Eves mucho más tiempo que ella, por ello le extrañaba que actuara de esta manera, que mirara la vida de dicho amo por encima de la de él.

Su quinto hermano era otro, ya había perdido hacía tiempo a quien amaba, rompiéndose en el acto, e incluso este sin que se diera cuenta ya había caído en el amor por aquel simpático chico que tenía su total aprobación.

Dos Servamp ya deberían saber lo que se sentía perder a la persona amada, no por ello quería decir que querían sentirlo de nuevo, quizás porque los sentimientos de ahora eran más fuertes que los de antes.

Ella misma desconocía la posibilidad de enamorarse de nuevo, incluso cuando aquella persona estaba en sus recuerdos más próximos, aquella persona que usurpaba la imagen de aquel ser que amo por tanto tiempo.

Le aterraba la idea de cambiar algo así de fácil, incluso era de temer para alguien inmortal.

Llegando a este tiempo, ella también recordaba el pasado, uno donde no debía preocuparse por su inmortalidad, sino por su mortalidad, su país de origen Riazán, recordaba ir al lago que se encontraba cercano, ella era tranquila, contraste a su pecado característico.

Eso cambio cuando los mongoles destruyeron su pueblo, masacrando a la gran mayoría de inquilinos, entre ellos sus padres, ella recordaba el lago…porque fue en ese lugar que su nueva vida dio inicio.

Una vida que no espero pero que nunca negó.

…

.

.

.

En estos momentos, con seis horas para que finalice la noche, con una hora de más antes de que Orgullo expulse a su Eve de dentro suyo.

Unas horas antes de que los Servamp sean erradicados de ese frívolo mundo.

Unas seis horas para que el sol salga, y con ello de inicio un nuevo día.

Un nuevo día sin los vampiros.

Un nuevo día para que los Eve sientan la perdida.

El inicio del Fin comenzara dentro de seis horas.

* * *

 ** _Contestando Reviews:_** Antes que todo, una disculpa por tardar tanto en volver a ser esta sección.

 ** _Itanimulli:_** Realmente lamento tanto dejar pasar tu cometario (Como muchos otros) Ni siquiera sé si sigues mirando esto :v no obstante agradezco que leas mi historia, agradezco tu esfuerzo y comentario. Ahora, respondiendo tu pregunta. No, nunca paso por mi mente pasarla al inglés, y me sostengo XDxdx okno, simplemente no se escribir inglés, podría leerlo, pero no se escribirlo…aun. Aun así, si en algún momento alguien quiere hacerlo, y me pide permiso, pues no veo porque negarme. Saludos y abrazos virtuales.

 ** _hadri:_** La verdad es que he abandonado muchas historias, que planeo volver a ellas, pero con algunas importantes primero terminadas, conozco ese sentimiento de leer algo y luego ya no ser publicado más, así que intento que eso en mi caso se reduzca. Agradezco que hayas disfrutado la lectura. Saludos.

 ** _S.S:_** Desaparecimos al mismo tiempo. Así que no tengo idea si aún lees esto XD ni modo. Aun así, aun no es tarde para contestarte. Agradezco de todo corazón que te hayas tomado la molestia de comentar, y espero te haya entretenido esta historia hasta donde hayas quedado :v Te envió un abrazo y un oso Teddy para que…no lo sé, ¿Lo explotes en un circo?

Aun así, todas las veces que solo subí capítulos porque estaba tan apurada en subirla y después enfocarme en otras páginas, o tareas de la escuela, la verdad no sé qué estaba pensando para que se me pasara todo esto.

Agradezco a todos aquellos que lean esta historia, los que comentan, los que la envían a favoritos o la siguen, talvez no conteste luego, pero realmente los leo con cariño. Esta historia está llegando a su Fin y agradezco a todos por llegar hasta aquí conmigo :v

Un besote y abrazote virtual pa´ todos


	14. Avaricia

Los ángeles eran enviados a la tierra con una misión que realizar, él, como el ángel que era debía cumplir dicha misión, la cual consistía en transformar en ángel a su rata de mierda.

Podía con eso.

Por ello, cuando de nueva cuenta esa masa amorfa llego a su lado, supo que no se liberaría de ella tan fácilmente, ahora solo era una esfera con grandes ojos saltones, diría que se veía adorable, pero eso no era verdad, paloma-san era adorable y pura ¿Por qué no era una paloma-san?

En cuanto dejo de observar a la rata de mierda se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar extraño, casi podía decir que era similar al lugar donde el creció, solo que eso se veía más antiguo.

En cuanto vio a una cabellera rubia pasar velozmente frente a él supo que las cosas estaban comenzando, por lo tanto, no perdió tiempo en seguirlo.

 ** _…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sus piernas pesaban, algo raro en él, aun así, eso no impidió que siguiera a la rata, la cual lucia ligeramente cambiada, incluso no podía decir que se veía como la última vez que vio un recuerdo de él.

Sus sentidos angelicales le decían que ahí, Hyde no era nada más y nada menos que un ángel a punto de caer en las garras de un demonio.

Bueno, talvez estaba exagerando, quizás todavía faltaba un poco para que tan siquiera el demonio llegara a conocerlo.

Ahora solo era seguido por idiotas que necesitaban ser pateados por sus angelicales piernas

— ¡Atrápenlo! — grito uno por encima del grito colectivo que ya estaba, Licht aprecio un poco mejor al mocoso, aunque de cierta forma era mucho mayor que él.

Sus ropas no eran muy distintas a sus compañeros matones, en cambio, eran totalmente diferentes a su rata. La cual parecía cierto niño desamparado de calle.

Sintió pena por ese ángel en desgracia, y el solo podía observar, lo cual le hacía sentir tan mal.

En algún punto de esa corrediza los pies descalzos de Hyde comenzaron a sangrar, quizás por el camino tan irregular por el que corría.

Verlo tropezar fue duro, verlo siendo golpeado por otros fue doloroso.

—Que ángel-chan se preocupe, me hace tan feliz— la masa amorfa estaba a sus espaldas, llorando a moco tendido con un pañuelo en medio de su cara, sus instintos de ángel le decían que era la nariz.

Aun cuando quería decir algo como "Calla rata de mierda" no pudo, sus sentidos completos estaban en aquel lloroso chico, lleno de sangre y heridas que en un tiempo se volverían moretones.

Se dirigió al lastimado chico, quizás ahora solo era un absurdo espectador, pero no quería seguir escuchándolo llorar, eso era tan molesto para él.

Los matones se habían retirado en cuanto se aburrieron de golpearlo, solo que Licht no se dio cuenta de ellos.

Se acuclillo a su altura

—Oye, levántate— en ese preciso momento el rubio chico dejo de llorar, sus ojos que se habían mantenido cerrados desde que comenzó la golpiza se abrieron en asombro, sus ojos, de un color tan claro como el cielo mismo, Licht no tuvo más dudas respecto a su compañero.

Había sido un hermoso ángel antes de convertirse en aquel apuesto y molesto demonio.

Se imaginó a si mismo levantándolo, y ante la sorpresa de su rata lo hizo.

Porque espectador o no, un ángel como él no podía simplemente dejar a su compañero a la deriva, menos cuando necesitaba urgentemente ayuda.

El rio estaba cerca, por ello ahí fue que dejo al chico para que se limpiara y no quedara tan sucio.

— _Fuiste_ **_tú_** —susurro el poder desde la distancia.

Lawless estaba sorprendido, el chico había desaparecido sin siquiera poder agradecerle, desconociendo que Todoroki seguía en su sitio, siendo consciente que de nueva cuenta era invisible para sus mortales ojos.

Sus pies le dolían, solo ahora era consciente de las heridas en sus pies, sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse, no podía comprender porque era tan odiado.

Lo único que lo hacía diferente al resto es que no sabía nada de su padre.

Su madre era una mujer bondadosa y con principios, siendo ella la única en hacerse cargo de él había hecho un gran trabajo, esforzándose el doble que los demás, era hermosa y amable, Descontrol pensaba que quizás era envidia, él desconocía el porqué del odio hacia ellos, su madre en cambio no, ser una mujer con un hijo y un padre desconocido era mal visto, su pequeño hijo era discriminado.

Ella lloraba todas las noches, abrazando a su retoño con cariño y tristeza, odiaba que a un ser inocente se le castigara por un error que ella cometió.

Warwick era prospero, olvidando la razón por la que se asentaron allí y viviendo pacíficamente.

Licht estaba consciente que habían pasado algunos años, para el rubio fue tiempo real, pero para él solo fue un parpadeo, ahora Hyde lucia tal y como lo conocía, solo exceptuando el color de sus ojos, su sonrisa conquistadora de muchachas inocentes, Jekylland sentía molestia en cómo se estaban dando las cosas, en un momento lo tenía llorando en el suelo, y en otro sonriendo coqueto a unas chicas que eran personajes terciarios.

Y si, talvez solo porque estaba molesto estaba tomando como personajes de un teatro a esas féminas, que si bien, feas no eran.

—Estúpida rata de mierda—mascullo irritándose

—Licht-tan esta celoso…moriré de felicidad—

"¿Quién esta celoso?" fue la pregunta muda, las chicas le hacían señas a Hyde para que las siguiera, él con una sonrisa bobalicona se excusaba y partía, había aceptado un pequeño trabajo con la vecina, uno donde solo debía entregar recados, nada importante si lo analizaba bien.

En cambio, Licht estaba secretamente aliviado, ese malestar que tenía había desaparecido, probablemente se curó porque era un ángel.

Un salto en las memorias de su rata y Hyde estaba en camino a su casa, las hadas del bosque le habían comentado que solo habían transcurrido un par de horas entre ese recuerdo y el anterior, por lo tanto, seguían en el mismo día…

Ángel o no.

No estaba preparado para lo que ambos verían.

La casa estaba destrozada, un robo, anunciaron los residentes, pero eso no tenía importancia, lo único que le importaba yacía recostada en el suelo…con una manta cubriéndole el cuerpo.

Sus piernas fallaron…mientras Licht caía en shock

…

Esa noche a Hyde le arrebataron lo único que le importaba…

Su madre.

Aquella santa mujer que se había sacrificado tanto por el…ya no estaba.

Ya no existía más.

…

.

.

.

Quien sería el Servamp de la Avaricia ahora solo era un simple humano, un simple mortal que desconocía en lo que se convertiría.

Y quien en ese instante desconocía lo que haría, había aceptado trabajos por todos lados solo para ayudar un poco a su madre…algo que deseo desde pequeño ¿Ahora? ¿Por quién viviría?

Tiempo después esta pregunta sería contestada por su segundo hermano.

"Solo puedes vivir por ti mismo"

"Vivir con tu orgullo vampírico al máximo"

Su segundo hermano…aquel sujeto que estaba a su lado cuando abrió los ojos a su segunda vida. Aun así ¿Por qué prefería a su hermano mayor?

En su defensa…todos preferían al hermano mayor.

Gula siendo su mejor amigo después…pero eso es adelantarse a hechos que ya se conocían.

Ahora solo se puede olvidar la perspectiva del Servamp…quien vivió esta historia, y lanzarnos por el Eve.

Quien desconocía los sucesos por pasar.

Asesinato.

Muerte.

Eso era algo que en Warwick no se conocía.

La primera fue la "ramera" aquella pobre mujer que vivía únicamente por su hijo, el segundo fue el "bastardo"

La madre era bella, era ese tipo de mujeres que con el tiempo se volvían más hermosas…las personas sentirían envidia de eso, pero solo anhelaban lo que ella tenía.

Y sentían tanto odio porque personas como esas le hacían sentir ese tipo de sentimientos.

Los odiaban por tener algo que ellos no merecían y personas con familias completas sí.

Quizás por ello nadie dijo nada cuando la primera cayó.

Por ello Licht fue sujetado por la masa amorfa…no debía interferir con lo que ya estaba escrito.

No debía interferir con la muerte de aquel vampiro enérgico.

Un ángel no pudo hacer nada cuando a otro ángel le arrancaron las alas, Licht era el tipo de ángel que no pudo frenar al demonio para detenerlo de arrastrarlo a su lado.

Porque Licht Jekylland Todoroki odiaba a los demonios, porque él era un ángel

Aun así, agradecía profundamente que eso haya ocurrido…porque de no ser así…jamás había conocido a su propio demonio personal.

…

.

.

.

* * *

El sol en la mansión Alicein comenzó a colarse lentamente por las ventanas…

Lejos de ahí…cada Subclase sentía el cambio en sus Amos…mirando todos sincronizados a la esfera de fuego con tristeza…

Faltaba tan poco para que todo acabara, los Sub clases de Lujuria comenzaron a llorar, Dodo y Mitsuki solo pudieron observarse, esperando lo inevitable.

En otra parte, Ray y Gil sentían la impotencia ¿Por qué ellos podían quedarse y no su creadora?

Sagami estaba en el Karaoke, junto a todos los demás Subclases de Orgullo…todos ellos festejando lo que su amo y señor había estado deseando…llorando porque ellos no le acompañarían.

Guildenstern estaba con Rose Kranz, ambos estaban quizás muy tranquilos, quizás porque eran adultos en toda la extensión de la palabra…

Aun así, quizás una lagrima traicionero rodo por la mejilla de uno de ellos.

* * *

El sol cubrió los rostros de aquellos seres inmortales, esperando volver cenizas a todo aquel que su vida se haya extendido más de doscientos años…

* * *

En la mansión Alicein reinaba el silencio, Tsurugi, Yumikage y Jun´ichirou solo podían bajar la mirada ante el repentino grito que se escucho

Corriendo apresurados estaban Shuuhei e Izuna, frenando de golpe ante el repentino grito, a una cierta distancia podían observar a los tres perros, desde esa distancia se podía apreciar la tristeza que ellos mismos estaban sintiendo.

Izuna fue más rápida, con renovada fuerza corrió hacia la mansión, quizás...y solo quizás aún tenía tiempo de llegar.

* * *

 ** _Solo dos capítulos más y esta historia llega a su Fin._**

 ** _Agradecimientos a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí…_**


	15. Lujuria

Cuando Misono logro salir de las profundas aguas pudo encontrarse de nueva cuenta a la chica, su vestido pomposo y esa mirada preocupada, el heredero no supo cómo interpretar las cosas ¿Había vuelto al inicio?

En cuanto quiso preguntar una puerta se materializo a espaldas de la chica

—Di mi nombre, solo cuando lo creas conveniente— y con ello se evaporo, como si solo hubiera sido un espejismo, Misono lo dudo antes de abrir la puerta. Pensando que su Servamp no confiaba lo suficiente en él, como para recordárselo de nueva cuenta.

Esto era totalmente diferente a cuando fue absorbido por primera vez.

En cuanto cruzo la puerta su sangre se helo.

…

.

.

.

Los recuerdos de un Servamp carecían de importancia para ellos, la inmortalidad les había enseñado en no pensar en ellos con claridad, ocultar los recuerdos dolorosos y solo concentrarse en los momentos gratos que ocurrían en el presente, o en su defecto, recordar los buenos momentos y atesorarlos, pues esos eran recuerdos que valían la pena.

Para Snow Lily era similar, había sepultado la razón de su transformación en vampiro sirviente tantos años que incluso ya lo había olvidado, era uno de los más recientes, quizás por ello, sus recuerdos fueron más fáciles de encontrar para Misono.

El menor de los Alicein estaba agradecido por ello, lo poco que había visto era suficiente para sentirse tan desdichado, y pensar que su querido Servamp había pasado por toda esa tortura en vida.

…

Su infancia había sido resumida de esta forma.

Un niño que no podía ser mantenido por sus progenitores, una madre prostituta, quedo en cinta de un cliente, fue golpeada por cometer tal error…

Misono solo podía observar el "ahora" con un "Lily" al borde de la muerte, su pálida piel blanca ya marchita por la enfermedad. Recostado en esa cama esperando su inevitable muerte.

Una muerte que sería tan efímera como un suspiro.

El pequeño **** hubiera sido feliz, sino fuera porque las circunstancias de su vida le quitaron a su madre, una mujer que dio todo por su hijo, hasta su último aliento en aquel oscuro callejón parisiano.

Siendo ahora de propiedad del mismo hombre que una vez tuvo a su madre en su poder.

…

.

.

.

Siendo esclavizado por aquel hombre, todo frente a ojos de un Eve bastante molesto por ello, con su molestia e impotencia creciendo al saberse inútil…

Solo era un recuerdo, se recordaba.

No puedo hacer nada…se repetía.

Lily era atractivo, eso era algo que nadie puede negar, su personalidad era bastante cautivante, claro, Misono recordaba haber estado flechado por aquel Servamp, que en aquella época pertenecía a su abuelo Mikage.

No desvaríes Misono, concéntrate en lo que ocurre ahora.

Lily era atractivo, como un adulto…como joven adolescente podría catalogarlo con una belleza y personalidad sumisa, eso fue algo que varios clientes de su amo vieron…

Por ello fue inevitable no verlo en la misma situación que su madre…una madre que no estaba en los recuerdos de Lily…pero aun así Misono pudo conocerla, como si lo que hubiera presenciado fuese más que los recuerdos de un Servamp.

Misono Alicein jamás pensó que la vida de su Servamp antes de convertirse en vampiro fuera tan terrible, desconocía la vida de los demás, y asumía que quizás todos ellos no habían tenido una vida sencilla, quizás por ello fueron elegidos para ser lo que eran.

El joven **** murió esa misma noche, al fin era libre de esa cruel existencia, por ello, cuando sus ojos verdes cambiaron al escarlata y en su habitación había un completo extraño no tardo en comprender

¿Por qué lo había devuelto? ¿Con que derecho?

Él, quien solo quería estar en paz…

Incluso esas cosas se le negaban a alguien como él.

El recién creado Servamp de la Lujuria solo podía quedarse en esa cama, ese lugar que había sido consciente de su muerte y su no vida.

Las cuatro paredes de un blanco inmaculado, las lágrimas corrían por su mejilla como una cascada, su cuerpo completo temblaba mientras su pequeño cuerpo se llenaba de tristeza, solo en ese momento pudo apreciar a alguien sentándose a su lado, el hombre que lo había creado lo dejo solo para que pudiera digerirlo, no creía que le haya dado tan poco tiempo de reflexión.

…

.

.

.

Misono no soportaba la situación, cuando se sentó en el colchón no esperaba que este se sumiera y que el lloroso Servamp le volteara a ver, sus ojos escarlatas lleno de lagrimas

— ¿Quién…eres? —su voz…Misono estaba tan sorprendido como ese chico.

El menor de los Alicein no sabía cómo responder a eso, no sabía si ese era un buen momento para llamarlo, ni siquiera sabía porque era visible.

El silencio gobernó entre ellos, mientras el Servamp se quedaba inmóvil a la espera de que su visitante hablara, en cambio, el visitante moría por dentro…no sabía que sucedía.

—Yo…mmm—sus manos juntas, su corazón latiendo tan rápido que Lily podía decir que era un buen sonido, relajante de una forma macabra.

Su mirada escarlata en ningún momento se había apartado de aquel chico, su vestimenta era totalmente rara, al igual que su peinado.

Aun así, se permitió pensar que era lindo. Un pensamiento que nunca había tenido jamás.

— ¿Tu? —su voz ya no sonaba entrecortada, eso ya era un avance.

—Conocí a tu madre—la habitación pareció repentinamente fría, el heredero no supo porque lo dijo, aun así, no quería detenerse—Ella…alguien muy importante una vez me dijo que todos nacen por amor—su garganta se secó, su cuerpo ahora temblaba aún más, y, aun así, Por primera vez en ese momento, los ojos escarlatas chocaron con sus ojos violetas—Tú no eres la excepción—

La risa del mayor resonó en aquella habitación, Misono no sabía que más hacer, estaba esperando hacerlo sentir bien, no sabía si lo había conseguido.

El rubio dejo de reír, por su parte, Misono escucho el llamado

—No me has dicho… ¿Quién eres? —

Correcto.

—Misono—

— ¿Misono? —el enano asintió

— ¿El tuyo es? — la sorpresa se extendió por ese hermoso rostro, la confusión y el terror fácilmente reemplazaron eso, Misono sonrió

—Pronto te llamare por tu nombre—aparto la mirada, Lily vio con cierta tristeza como el chico comenzaba a disolverse, para esconderse nuevamente de su inmortal vista—Así que despierta rápido Lily—

* * *

 ** _…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Los tres perros de C3 estaban confundidos, el chico ¿O era chica? Que paso a gran velocidad cerca de ellos era un completo desconocido…bueno no, en realidad no, si la memoria no les fallaba ese había sido el Eve de gula

¿Por qué llevaba el brazo vendado?

…

.

.

.

Cuando Mahiru salió del subconsciente de Kuro solo pudo encontrarse con aquel ser, esa pequeña cosa tétrica que de una forma retorcida llegaba a ser adorable

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — y en ese preciso momento tenía a su perezoso amigo frente a él, sus pies reaccionaron solos, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el vampiro quien solo logro sonreír tenuemente antes de ser derribado por el pesado castaño.

Las lágrimas habían mojado la camisa del actual inmortal, su corazón dolía por ello, ser la razón por la que su apreciado amigo llorara no era nada lindo.

…

Tetsu no era lo suficiente inteligente, cada conocido le decía que solo era musculo y nada de cerebro, eso no era importancia, realmente no le daba importancia, pero ahora, cuando tenía a su Servamp Orgulloso parado frente a él en esa posición quería ser tan inteligente como el enano o Hugh.

Estar tirado en el frio suelo de la mansión Alicein, y frente a él un inmóvil chibi vampiro, quien a pesar de haber sido sacudido no reaccionaba, tan estático que parecía una estatua, tan frio como un muerto y tan pálido como un cadáver.

Algo que no sabía el menor de todos los que estaban en esa mansión era que había estado inconsciente por tanto tiempo que el sol estaba a escasos segundos para iluminar ese lúgubre lugar.

La desesperación del chico Onsen era palpable, la luz colándose en la habitación poco a poco, tan lentamente como si el sol estuviese siendo piadoso con cada chico en su misma situación.

Tetsu quería ayudar a su Servamp, no sabía cómo, y eso lo estaba destruyendo de a poco.

…

Mikuni no tenía fuerzas, su propia consciencia iba y venía, se suponía que Jeje debía estar inmóvil, sin ser consciente de sí mismo, pero ahí estaba, acunándole con una delicadeza que desconocía de él.

Quería poder ser capaz de mover su mano, llevarla hasta la mejilla del alto con exageración.

Aun así, con una sonrisa y con su último aliento pudo hacer lo que había planeado desde que empezó la noche.

—****—El nombre salió fuerte y claro, lo suficiente como para sentir como el sol acariciaba con suavidad su mejilla, como consolándole por algo que ya estaba hecho desde mucho tiempo atrás.

…

Uno sabe que no hay nada que pueda dañar a un ángel, aun así, Licht sentía como si lo hubieran desgarrado por dentro, su misión angelical ya estaba hecha, pero sentía como si esa misión hubiera sido su propio Harakliri.

El líquido negro le manchaba su pulcro vestuario de ángel, las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos y aunque quería creer que las cosas habían sido solo un mal sueño, uno que le mostraba que no importaba cuanto haya querido que su rata muriera, la realidad es que anhelaba su molesta presencia revoloteando por su alrededor.

…

Misono era otro que sufría, quizás era uno de los pocos que habían comprendido la situación en algún punto de las circunstancias, pero se negaban a aceptarlo.

De nueva cuenta solo podía observar impotente como su amado rubio se desintegraba en esa masa oscura, quedando en su lugar una esfera, tan idéntica a la esfera donde anteriormente pereza había estado.

…

Cada uno de los Eves había llamado por su nombre original a su Servamp, excluyendo a Gula e ira. Pero eso estaba bien, solo eran cinco contra tres.

Tsubaki caminaba ahora sin ninguna meta en su vida, cada paso que daba, abría paso a una nueva flor…sus hermanos ya no existían, lo que su sensei quería ya había sido realizado.

Ya era tiempo de vivir en paz.

…

.

.

.

Izuna llego sin aliento donde se encontraba Ira estática, su hermoso cabello meciéndose suavemente por el viento, su pálida piel, brillando ante tal oscuridad, como si estuviera afirmando el hecho de que no puede haber oscuridad sin luz.

Su mano se dirigió hacia la fría mejilla de su mayor, sus lágrimas en este punto eran imposibles de detener.

Tsurugi había hecho un contrato con la Servamp de la Ira, y de cierta forma, quien debí hacer el contrato con Ira debía ser ella, todos habían llegado a esa misma conclusión, de todas formas, los hechos de esa noche no les dejo pensar racionalmente a ninguno, pero no había arrepentimiento, la madre amaba a Tsurugi, y era el amor quien los liberaría, aun así, el amor que sentía por el joven Tsurugi distaba demasiado del amor que sentía por la pequeña desquiciada constructora.

Los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes al notar como la mujer comenzaba a desintegrarse entre ese líquido oscurecido, quedando en su lugar una esfera tan pequeña que cabría sin problemas en la palma de su mano.

…

En siete lugares diferentes dentro de la mansión Alicein se encontraban seis jóvenes que sostenían con dolor una esfera que comenzaba a fragmentar.

…

Un nuevo día había comenzado, las personas se levantaban con una energía renovada, los niños corrían por sus dulces, devorarse uno antes de que sus padres le descubran.

Cada ser humano comenzaba un nuevo día, ignorando el sufrimiento ajeno, después de todo, el ser humano solo debe preocuparse de su propia vida y solo toman en cuenta a aquellas personas cercanas a sus corazones.

Por ello, en ese pasado Evento de Halloween desconocían que ocho seres inmortales fueron erradicados por petición del destino.

* * *

 ** _…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Su cabello anteriormente castaño ahora completamente blanco, sus manos arrugadas y su piel llena de arrugas.

El anterior joven Shirota Mahiru veía con cierta tristeza la tumba frente a él.

El año de difusión solo un año atrás, su cabello siendo mecido por ese frio aire matinal, sus manos temblorosas sujetaban con cariño aquel ramo de flores

—Perdona la tardanza— su voz emitida como un suave murmullo, un pequeño niño se acercaba a él tan deprisa, dejando atrás a su madre, quien a ese punto de su vida ya había cedido en alcanzarlo.

La pierna del hombre adulto fue abrazada con cariño

— ¡Abuelo! — y con ello siguió a mirar la tumba, la mirada llena de alegría del pequeño cambio a una seria, era joven, pero sabía quién estaba sepultado, el niño se arrodillo, siendo ahora el quien cargaba las flores, depositándolas con el cariño que aun sentía por aquella persona.

…

.

.

.

Shirota Mahiru tenía noventa y cinco años cuando la muerte le reclamo, acostado en aquella cama de hospital, escuchando el sollozo de su hija y su nieto de fondo.

Lo último que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre fue al joven que le cautivo, su melena celeste, sus ojos rojos como la sangre, acompañado de esa sutil sonrisa que rara vez había visto en él.

…

Aquel amanecer, cuando los Servamp se fueron para siempre Mahiru se dio cuenta que había amado a ese gato perezoso más de lo que su corazón hubiera soportado.

Algunos de sus amigos morirían unos años más tarde que él, incluso hubo unos que se marcharon antes.

Y cada uno de ellos tenía tatuado en su corazón a todos.

Misono Alicein

Licht Jekylland Todoroki

Mikuni Alicein

Izuna Nobel

Tetsu Sendagaya

Hugh

Kuro

Jeje

Freya

Hyde

Snow Lily

Todos ellos…quienes aún vivían en la memoria de quienes aún estaba vivos.

 ** _Fin_**.

 ** _Broma_**.

 ** _El siguiente capítulo es el último, si fue confuso, planee que fuera así, así que por ello no deben preocuparse._**


	16. Evento de Halloween Epilogo

**_El Lime es de bajo presupuesto, no esperen mucho de ello._**

 ** _Ahora, con eso aclarado, disfruten su lectura._**

* * *

 ** _…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

La habitación era blanca, el fuerte aroma a medicina era sofocante para el menor de los Alicein, sus ojos seguían rojos e hinchados por tanto que había llorado, y las cosas no parecían calmarse para él.

Mahiru y todos los demás estaban sentados fuera de la habitación, todos ellos sumidos en el silencio sepulcral, ninguno de ellos tenía ánimos de hablar, cada uno lidiando con la perdida a su manera.

Tal vez no debían sentirse tan afligidos, quizás solo quizás debían estar rebozando de alegría, los Servamp habían desaparecido y con ello la maldición de la inmortalidad.

Todas las subclases habían vuelto a ser humanos, ninguno de ellos sabia responder porque no habían perecido junto a sus creadores.

Estos dijeron que esa posibilidad estaba planteada, pero muy en el fondo habían deseado seguirles…la suerte estaba de su lado, o quizás la mala suerte.

En ese momento no sabían cómo catalogarlo.

Mikuni Alicein había sido el único en ser transportado al hospital de emergencia, los doctores aseguraron que era un milagro que aun pudiera seguir con vida.

Ante el público en general los sucesos que sucedieron la noche fue debido a un asalto, nadie resulto herido salvo el hijo mayor.

Los pobres chicos estaban tan traumatizados que no habían parado de llorar desde ese entonces, Rose Kranz llego tiempo después, escuchando y animando a cada uno de esos pobres chicos, Guildenstern se mantenía distante, escuchando todo y acostumbrándose a su nueva posición como humano.

Había pasado tanto tiempo que ahora su estado actual le parecía tan irreal que se creía soñando.

…

…

…

Sakuya volvió a la escuela, ahora con su inmortalidad perdida y con su Servamp muerto debía seguir con la vida humana que se le había otorgado nuevamente, Belkia y Otogiri eran sus hermanos ante la sociedad, la chica titiritera se había convertido en una enfermera, mientras el excéntrico ex vampiro tenía su propio show de magia.

Sakuya envidiaba que ellos fueran lo suficiente adultos como para no ir a la escuela, pero en momentos cuando cruzaba la puerta del salón y era saludado por Mahiru, Koyuki y Ryuusei, era en ese momento en los que se daba cuenta que no les envidiaba en lo absoluto.

Tuvieron un año para acostumbrarse a sus nuevas vidas, mentirían si dijeran que no sentían ese inmenso vacío en su pecho, pero no seguir con sus vidas era como despreciar el regalo que los Servamp les habían otorgado con su desaparición.

…

Mikuni casi cumpliría un año en coma, todos los días su hermano le iba a visitar, cada vez a leerle un libro, uno de los muchos que tenían, de vez en cuando se le sumaban sus amigos. Otras veces ellos sabían cuando debían dejarlo solo.

En momentos calmados, los chicos se reunían para salir a pasear, Misono ya no era tan custodiado tanto como antes, ese hecho era agradecido constantemente.

Licht había estado de gira, tocando su piano a mayor cantidad de personas, siendo reconocido mundialmente como el "Único e inigualable" Rose estaba feliz por ese hecho. Pero triste de saber que el pianista solo se haya mantenido trabajando para llenar a su manera el vacío que sentía.

…

Una fiesta de Halloween.

Uno diría que aprenderían de su error y dejarían de juntarse, pero no. Viendo ese día como un tributo a los seres que apreciaban. Vistiéndose de diferente manera, platicando de todo y nada, comiendo dulces hasta comenzar a sentir ese tirón de adrenalina y que comenzarían a llorar.

Licht llego entrada la media noche, su típica vestimenta de ángel, Rose y Guildenstern detrás de él.

Ese día se cumpliría un año desde que ellos habían dejado de ser Eves, todos los anteriores sub clases estaban reunidos en la mansión Alicein, los anteriores niños estaban extrañamente felices, habían crecido un centímetro y ya comenzaban a presumirle a Dodo, quien con una copa en mano les seguía llamando enanos, Mitsuki en cambio había cargado a las gemelas y había sollozado, incapaz de acostumbrarse a la idea de que sus adorables niñitas comenzaban a crecer.

—Crecieron más que sus pechos, eso es seguro—

Mitsuki noqueo al hombre por ello, las risas se escuchaban en cada rincón, cada subclase estaba dialogando con otro, los que una vez fueron enemigos bromeaban tan alegres que era difícil pensar que en algún momento habían sido enemigos.

Belkia estaba entreteniendo a las ex subclases de lujuria, era raro pensar que ese vampiro necesitado de atención sería tan bueno con los niños. Aunque de cierta forma eran más grandes que algunos.

Ray y Gil anunciaron su casamiento, fueron felicitados y aunque el ambiente era alegre, no cabía duda que ambos chicos anhelaban que su creadora estuviera en aquel evento tan importante.

El timbre resonó en aquella casa, fue Dodo quien contesto, maldiciendo en voz alta al enano de cabello tonto. Misono le aventó un libro.

…

Sus pies estaban en su límite, había corrido más de lo que su estado físico le permitía, en cuanto abrió aquella puerta sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

En cambio, Mikuni solo le sonrió, ellos habían tenido un año para llorar la muerte de sus compañeros, en cambio el mayor Alicein apenas estaba enterándose de la situación.

…

Unos cuantos meses transcurridos, Licht partiría a Alemania, un evento de gran escala que muchos habían estado esperando, los demás jóvenes estaban listos para volver a clases, está bien, no estaban listos, querían seguir flojeando.

Fue en ese mismo año, cuando la nieve comenzó a caer y las vacaciones comenzaban.

Navidad era para pasarla con tu pareja o en su defecto amigos.

Shirota Mahiru estaba caminando por la calle, las personas caminando sin preocuparse de nada, fue en ese momento que un extraño presentimiento le envolvió, el sentimiento de estar pasando una situación parecida antes. Ahí, a escasos metros de él yacía un gato negro moribundo, siendo ignorado por completo por la multitud.

Así como antes, paso ahora.

Sujetando a aquel pobre felino entre sus brazos y llevándolo a su departamento.

Alimento. Limpio. Y cuido al minino.

Solo que esta vez no pensaba de una forma simple, al ponerle un cascabel y levantarlo entre sus brazos no pensó en "Kuro" sino en otro nombre.

El gato era normal, y eso Mahiru lo esperaba, tal y como lo esperaba del anterior que alguna vez levanto.

Cuando anocheció y había quedado de verse con los chicos en el alumbrado del árbol fue que salió, se hubiera llevado al gato sino fuese porque este estaba bastante cómodo, y esta vez no había ninguna distancia limite.

—Pórtate bien Sebas—cerro la puerta tras de sí, y corrió…iba tarde.

…

.

.

.

Mikuni estaba frustrado, su cuerpo llevaba tiempo sin reaccionar como quería, los doctores le dijeron que eso era normal, después de pasar tanto tiempo inmóvil era de esperarse. Su voz incluso sonaba ronca, casi como la de Jeje, lo cual lo deprimía, por ello solo hablaba cuando la entrenadora le obligaba.

Ahora, recostado en su cama y siendo consciente de que su lindo hermano menor saldría sin él, sin la protección requerida para evitar miradas lujuriosas.

La soledad de la noche jamás le intereso, pero ahora le abrumaba de una espantosa manera, tan ensimismado en sus recuerdos que no fue consciente cuando la puerta fue tocada con suavidad, mientras un suave murmullo se escuchaba detrás…a falta de contestación la puerta estaba siendo abierta con lentitud.

…

.

.

.

Izuna estaba caminando por las calles, su cabello rubio anteriormente largo, ahora llegaba hasta el cuello, los chicos anunciaban que se veía genial, pero extrañaban su cabello largo, ella solo les sonreía, tan satisfecha con su nueva apariencia, iba tomada de la mano con Shuuhei, en otro tiempo eso la hubiera hecho explotar de alegría, ahora simplemente sentía que no era correcto.

No era que ellos estuvieran saliendo. En lo absoluto, eran amigos de infancia y eso para ellos era tan normal como respirar…al menos ahora.

La nieve que estaba cayendo esa noche era una señal de lo que sucedería.

Estaba acercándose a aquel árbol que sería encendido frente a una gran multitud de enamorados…y amigos que decidieron reunirse para llenar aquel vacío y rechazar la naturaleza romántica.

Jun'ichirou estaba junto a Yumikage y el pequeño Takuto era cargado por Tsurugi, los tres parecían estar riendo por algo, antes de que los vieran en la distancia y comenzaran a hacerle señas

Había alguien oculto tras de Jun'ichirou, Shuuhei asumía que habían invitado a aquel doctor desquiciado, aunque algo muy dentro le decía lo contrario.

…

Misono iba en la limosina, Dodo estaba de chofer como de costumbre mientras Mitsuki estaba de copiloto, ambos venían discutiendo sobre algo, Misono creía que era asunto de parejas y por ello los ignoraba tan deliberadamente, su vista enfocada en el paisaje que pasaba a gran velocidad por su mirada,

Cuando el chofer se desvió de la ruta supo que algo tramaban, enarco las cejas mirando contrariado a Dodo

—Lo siento Jefe de pelo tonto—grito en protesta por eso—a pecho plano se le antojo algo—Mitsuki grito en protesta, golpeándolo al poco tiempo—no queremos que nuestro hijo salga con cara de antojo—esta vez la chica se cubrió el rostro avergonzada, el idiota mentía, pero no era momento de decir tales cosas vergonzosas.

Dodo salió de la limosina, no tardo tanto como uno esperaría, algo que agradeció, pues la chica estaba hablando sin parar, diciendo lo muy idiota que era Dodo y que lo dicho anteriormente era mentira, ella no estaba embarazada, ni siquiera se le había propuesto como para decir tal cosa.

Misono ahora fue el que salió, Dodo estaba confundido por la acción del señorito, pero antes de tirar lo que tenía en sus manos lo coloco en el asiento. Mitsuki y Dodo corrieron tras el señorito de peinado ridículo.

…

Esa tarde Tetsu se encargó de levantar la poca nieve que se había acumulado en los caminos de sus vecinos, el Onsen estaba aún más vacío que antes, lo cual era extraño en esa época del año, su padre le esperaba, se miraba ansioso, como si algo bueno hubiera pasado, o tal vez algo terrible.

Dejo la pala en el suelo, luego la pondría en su lugar, y en silencio siguió a su padre.

…

El lugar donde tocaría estaba repleto, Rose había estado más animado de lo usual, las hadas le habían dicho que no tenía nada que ver por el recién compromiso que su manager tenía con la ballena mascota. Pero tampoco quisieron decirle de que se trataba realmente.

El lugar estaba lleno, incluso debía quedarse otro día más, pues las entradas se habían comprado tan rápido que tuvieron que prolongar su estadía, aun había gente que deseaba escucharlo.

Sus padres sentados en la primera fila, justo como aquella vez de niño, aun lado había un asiento vacío, Kranz le aseguro que estaba reservado para alguien sumamente importante…Licht creyó que sería Dios, pero las hadas le dijeron que no exagerara

El primer acto culmino, la gente estalló en aplausos, con lágrimas en los ojos y sonrisas adornando cada rostro, justo como se lo imagino, su mirada se posó en el asiento vacío, el segundo acto comenzaría en breve, así que realmente no le dio importancia.

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta fue bastante notorio, como si lo hubiera hecho a posta, o solo estaban susceptibles al sonido.

El corazón acelerándose y los nervios que por mucho tiempo dejaron de atacarle fueron como si regresaran, sus ojos ahora debatiéndose entre sí llorar o cerrarse en la inconsciencia.

Nada de eso ocurrió.

…

.

.

.

Mahiru Shirota creía haber llegado bastante temprano al encuentro con sus amigos, o talvez fue traicionado y abandonado ahí, un grito amortiguado salió de sus labios al verse sorprendido desde atrás

—Misono eso no fue…— sus palabras fueron silenciadas al observar bien a la persona…y las lágrimas que pensó haber derramado hasta extinguirlas volvieron…volvieron junto a ese chico perezoso y despreocupado

— Feliz Navidad MahiMahi—

….

Mikuni dio un manotazo al sentir una mano lujuriosa posarse en su hombro

—Te he dicho miles de veces que dejes de entrar a mi cuarto Johan—molesto, solo podía ser una persona la que abriera la puerta, la cual se aseguraba de cerrar cuando Misono salía

—Me debes esta Mikuni—el grito amortiguado del científico, quien estaba del otro lado de la ya cerrada puerta, solo le dio escalofríos al pensar que esta vez era Tsurugi-San

Pero no era él

—Tardaste—un suave murmullo en respuesta fue lo que salió de ese desvergonzado sujeto, aun cuando quería disimular, las lágrimas pudieron romper esa mascara personal.

…

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron junto a los demás, Takuto rápidamente pido sus brazos, Tsurugi lo tacho de traidor, pero al niño no parecía importarle.

Nobel estaba confundida, las miradas que los tres anteriores perros de C3 le daban no eran para nada bonitas, quizás ser la preferida de Takuto no era tan bueno como pensó al inicio.

— ¡Ahora que me cargue Ne-san! —esas palabras dejaron tensos a los adultos, en cambio Shuuhei y ella se miraron extrañados ¿Qué?

La nieve seguía cayendo, los cuatro chicos decidieron darles su espacio en cuanto se descubrió que la misteriosa sombra no era nadie más que la anterior Servamp de la ira, su cabello purpura levantado en una coleta, una chamarra de piel le cubría en ese frio clima, unas botas militares que se había tomado la molestia de pintarla en negro y unos vaqueros oscuros que se ajustaban a sus delgadas y largas piernas…una belleza con mirada fiera, eso era esa mujer para cualquiera que osara mirarla.

Pero Izuna solo no podía apartar su mirada de ella, tan asombrada que no podía creerlo.

Quería una explicación.

Pero no en ese momento, ahora solo quería abrazarla…Tsurugi se unió al abrazo efusivo rompiendo cualquier tipo de atmosfera romántica

—Bienvenida—su sonrisa iluminaba sus llorosos ojos, la anterior inmortal limpio esas lagrimas con delicadeza, mientras una suave sonrisa se depositaba en sus propios labios

—Estoy de vuelta—

—Vamos a pedir dulces—anuncio Tsurugi

—No es Halloween, idiota— y así, los seis adultos se marcharon dialogando tranquilamente sobre porque deberían pedir dulces también en Navidad.

Takuto apoyaba la causa con entusiasmo.

…

.

.

.

Misono no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, Dodo y Mitsuki, quienes habían frenado ante el asombro le daban la veracidad que necesitaba.

Realmente Lily estaba frente a él.

Su melena rubia seguía igual de larga como antes, sus ojos, anteriormente rojos, habían vuelto a ser verdes…

Tenía frente a él a un Lily humanizado, podía fácilmente dar la vuelta y decir: "Lo siento, te pareces mucho a alguien que conocí" pero eso no era opcional, y menos cuando necesitaba tanto saber si estaba en lo correcto

—Es bueno verte de nuevo—la misma voz de siempre, Dodo y Mitsuki avanzaron aún más hacia el clon del Servamp de la Lujuria

Dodo y Mitsuki, al igual que Misono tenían sus dudas, no tenían ni idea de porque tenían a semejante espécimen frente a ellos.

— ¿Lily? —el rubio retrocedió, sus ojos mostraban que esa palabra causo más de lo que mostraba a simple vista

—Tenía tiempo que no era llamado así…me alegra saber que aún lo reconozco—

…

.

.

.

Los aplausos resonaron en el lugar, Rose cubrió su rostro chillando de la emoción, Guildenstern rodeo la cintura del rubio, feliz de mirar a su idiota Servamp, como siempre tarde.

Licht como ángel que era no tardo en correr hacia el rubio, sus labios buscándose con hambre, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuanto se habían extrañado hasta que estuvieron cara a cara.

Hyde debía admitir que se esperaba una patada que le rompería las dos costillas, pero en cambio recibió un recibimiento mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera de sus sueños locos podría haberle mostrado.

La patada se la daría cuando no hubiera tantas personas, su lado violento solo debía conocerse fuera de las cámaras.

La gente era otra cosa, el pianista que estaba en boca de todos resulto estar enamorado de su guardaespaldas, a quien por cierto pensaron que había desaparecido hacia como un año atrás.

Se alegraban tanto y no entendía él por qué.

…

.

.

.

Tetsu era el más simple de todos los Eves, por ello correr y abrazar al niño que estaba rentando de nueva cuenta la habitación más soleada no fue extraño en lo absoluto.

El padre, en cambio estaba tan confundido que estaba a punto de interrumpir tan bello reencuentro.

…

.

.

.

Si alguien preguntaba a los Servamp ¿Qué sucedió? Ninguno podía darles una respuesta acertada.

Aquel amanecer había sido tan caótico y esperado por ellos que verse de nueva cuenta entre los humanos fue tan raro que planearon hacerse bolita en algún rincón del mundo.

La realidad era que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que pasaría ese día, su creación era un misterio para cualquier humano salvo para su "padre" así que el evento de aquel Halloween era tan misterioso incluso para su creador. Que en paz descanse.

Pero la verdad era esta, ninguno de ellos sabía lo que en este momento se explicara, podrán ellos hacer conjeturas, pero la realidad la desconocerán totalmente.

Aquel amanecer, cuando estaban estáticos y sus Eves estaban con ellos, en ese momento gracias al fuerte lazo de amor, amistad y confianza que había entre Sirviente y Amo, se crearon dos opciones.

La primera:

Si los cinco Eves hubieran llamado a su Servamp por el nombre que ellos le dieron, entonces eso demostraría que su lazo fraternal era inquebrantable, no obstante, eso demostraría que pese a todo, aun lo consideraban un simple vampiro que podían usar a su antojo, su deseo de querer seguir poseyéndolos desataría el caos, los seres inmortales ya no eran necesario en ese mundo, por lo tanto, si el deseo egoísta de seguir queriendo poseer tal poder en sus manos, solo causaría la destrucción de dichos seres.

Así que, con esa información revelada, si se hacía eso, entonces, sin ninguna duda, la muerte era lo único que esperaría al Servamp.

Esa misma noche se liberó la segunda opción, una elección que no hubiera sido posible sino estuvieran los tres elementos principales involucrados:

El amor.

La confianza.

La humanidad.

La primera herramienta, ligada al amor que amo-sirviente sentían uno del otro, eso los volvía incapaces de dañarse mutuamente, por ello en primera instancia decidieron absorberlos, sabían que dentro de ellos estarían seguros.

La segunda herramienta era la confianza mutua, el dejar que el Eve caminara sin restricción en su subconsciente era tanta que rompió el sentido de espacio-tiempo. Algo que ni el mismo "padre" pudo haber previsto.

La tercera, y la que se consideraría como la llave de la victoria, era sin duda alguna la humanidad, decidieron aferrarse a ese mundano sentimiento más que cualquier otro deseo de propiedad.

Y eso era lo que les siguió permitiendo la existencia.

Lo que hizo posible desbloquear la segunda opción, sin duda alguna.

Ese amanecer, mientras los Servamp estaban inmóviles, y los Eves solo podían observar, ese amanecer, cuando los verdaderos nombres salieron de los delicados belfos de los cinco elegidos, fue ahí que mientras cinco de ellos llamaban a sus Servamp por sus nombres originales, y dos de ellos se silenciaban mientras dejaban pasar el tiempo entre susurros llenos de amor y arrepentimiento.

En ese momento la decisión fue tomada.

Las dos partes deseaban seguir estando juntas, no como amo-sirviente, sino como iguales, como dos personas con la misma posibilidad de morir que el resto.

El deseo de seguir estando al lado del otro, pero no queriendo seguir extendiendo su dolor fue lo que ayudo para que la muerte del Servamp inmortal diera lugar, para que se deshicieran de aquel cuerpo eterno y sea remplazado por aquel que debió morir mucho tiempo atrás.

Esa era la realidad, tan confusa y difícil de entender como se pensaba.

Johan Mimir Fausto, el doctor especializado en vampiros llegaría a esta resolución, aun así, no podía ser tomada como verdadera…y ahora con los vampiros extintos dudaba que esa duda fuera respondida alguna vez en su vida.

…

.

.

.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Cinco años habían transcurrido, cinco años que no fueron desaprovechados en lo más mínimo, los anteriores seres inmortales ahora siendo mortales estaban conscientes de su ahora posición, por lo tanto, no desaprovecharían el tiempo ahora limite que tenían con sus amados.

Los anteriores Servamp seguían siendo más fuertes que un humano promedio, más rápidos y muchas habilidades aun las tenían, eso fue un dato que decidieron mantener en secreto de la organización aun no disuelta del todo C3, pero fue algo que no ocultaron a sus anteriores amos.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Su cabello negro estaba ligeramente largo, desde que había abandonado la vestimenta de vampiro las cosas eran complicadas, desde tener que elegir una vestimenta todos los días, a veces ese trabajo quedaba en manos de Tetsu, pero prefería ser él mismo quien lo hiciera.

Tetsu era bastante indeciso, veía una prenda y no dudaba que se vería bien, pero veía otra y dudaba cuál de las dos se vería mejor en su pequeño cuerpo…eso simplemente era peor que ser el mismo quien elegía.

Ahora ese no era el problema, su traje había sido elegido por Sagami, así que hoy estaba bien con ese elegante traje blanco, eso es lo que pensaba hasta que se topó con la corbata

Torpe corbata ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—faltan cinco minutos para que comience la ceremonia—su sobresalto fue demasiado notorio—Se suponía que debías estar en el altar hace dos minutos…tú no eres de llegar tarde—

—No es propio de ti entregar recados…Sleepy Ash—el perezoso bostezo, cruzándose de brazos

—Es raro ser llamado así, ahora que ya no somos más inmortales—el chico se cruzó de brazos, restándole importancia a lo que su hermano mayor decía, tan sumido en su propia batalla contra esa endemoniada corbata—Deja te ayudo—

…

Cuando Tetsu abrió la puerta no creyó encontrarse a Hugh tirado y con el maestro pereza encima, con una corbata oscura cubriendo ambos cuellos, ambos chicos no eran conscientes de su presencia, tan enfrascados en aquella discusión y el "Espera, solo estas enredándola más" emitida cada cierto tiempo por la suave voz de su anterior chibi vampiro.

Toco la puerta, ambos adultos le miraron, Kuro inexpresivo y Hugh con malhumor

—Sagami está preguntando por ti—

—Espera, ¿No es que era mala suerte ver al prometido antes del matrimonio? —

—Me parece que lo es—respondió Hugh siendo ayudado por Tetsu

—Entonces ¿Por qué? —

— ¿Por qué, que? —ahora Hugh era ayudado por Tetsu a colocarse correctamente la corbata

—Los novios definitivamente se están viendo antes de casarse—anuncio Kuro aun desde el suelo, mirando a ambos chicos con incertidumbre

— ¿Sagami está haciendo eso? —Tetsu se encogió de hombros, desconociendo quien era Sagami

—Espera… ¿Ustedes no son los que se casan? —

— ¿Lo hacemos? —Pregunto Tetsu perdido

—No, no lo hacemos—aseguro Hugh alejándose de Tetsu, su corbata ya estaba lista—Yo aún soy considerado menor de edad, no soy "legal"—y con ello salió de la habitación, con Tetsu pisándole los talones.

Kuro se quedó sentado en el suelo, mirando distante la pared, con pereza saco su teléfono y marco aquel número que tenía en marcación rápida

— _¡Ni-san! La trampa ya está lista_ —

—Dile a todos que aborten…no es la boda de ellos—

— _Oh… ¿Y de quien se supone que es la boda?_ —Que buena pregunta.

—De uno de sus anteriores Subclases…Sagami, me parece—Kuro no pareció perturbarse por la intromisión de su esposo. Recargado en la puerta sonriéndole burlón—Quien diría que una vez humanos ustedes serían los hermanos más celosos del mundo—

Kuro quería decir que era "problemático" ser catalogado de esa manera…pero ciertamente era verdad, y eso era lo realmente problemático.

…

Hyde había colgado, del otro lado de la línea se habían puesto las cosas bastante subidas de tono, no tardo tanto en desarmar la trampa, pero ahora con las cosas en una pequeña caja no sabía qué hacer con ella. Tirarla no era una opción y quedársela menos, entonces ¿Debía regalarla? ¿Quién de sus conocidos era tan ingenuo como para aceptar tres palomas y un gato?

Solo Licht, pero ni muerto le da tres paloma-san a ese ángel violento amante de esos infernales animales.

Seguro iba a ser ignorado por su esposo en cuanto esas palomas estuvieran en su poder.

Y eso era peor que nada.

Menos cuando se estaba portando tan mimoso con él.

— ¿Qué llevas ahí rata de mierda? —

Mierda.

…

Lily había tenido un pañuelo para secarse aquellas lagrimas que derramaba, eso había visto Misono, pero desde aquel extraño mensaje de " _Cancelar_ , _el_ _retoño_ _no_ _será_ _abordado_ " entonces, desde ese momento Lily parecía tan feliz que Misono se molestó.

No había parecido tan feliz ni en su propia boda, dos meses atrás y eso que había sido la de ellos.

No sabía si sentirse molesto o triste.

…

Mikuni estaba dormido, Jeje estaba molesto de estar sirviendo como almohada para su excéntrico esposo, no sabía si dispararle y arruinar esa boda (La cual había descubierto que no era de su "pequeño hermano") o ignorarlo y seguir dejando que el rubio siguiera durmiendo, quizás Jeje debía ser un poco empático, ya que fue él quien no lo dejo dormir.

Pero si descubría que Mikuni estaba fingiendo, digamos que no sería cariñoso en la noche.

No, no engañaba a nadie diciendo eso, era obvio que seguiría siendo gentil con aquel chico en las noches…o posiblemente le dejen en abstinencia

…

Ira estaba platicando con su glotón hermano, a ambos le había sucedido lo mismo, sus parejas se habían atorado en el tráfico, todo porque se ofrecieron a llevar el pastel, en realidad, el esposo del albino se había ofrecido, y él como el buen marido que era se había ofrecido a llevarlo…pero fue descubierto y no le dejaron ir.

Él solo quería darle una probadita…solo para saber si su esposo había perdido su toque o no.

Nobel se había ofrecido en su lugar, Freya se hubiera ido con ella, sino fuera porque alguien debía contener al comelón en la ausencia del ex Eve de gula.

…

Tsubaki estaba en la boda también, su pareja, aquel de cabello rosa y excéntrico chico mago…estaba siendo acaparado por aquellos que querían ver uno de sus trucos de magia…Sakuya en una esquina, burlándose abiertamente de la situación de abandono de su anterior superior.

Tsubaki planeaba quejarse con Otogiri, pero ella no había asistido a tal evento porque tenía trabajo, quizás si tomaba vino y olvidaba un poco su pena se sentiría mejor

La risa desquiciada provoco que varios le miraran extrañados, Belkia en su lugar solo pensaba que su Tsubakyun estaba de mal humor.

…

La boda había hecho llorar a muchos…Hugh se contuvo, para los invitados de la novia él solo era un familiar, a pesar de que Sagami le había llamado padre en su discurso.

Bueno, puede que si haya llorado un poco.

Tetsu dirá que Hugh lloro mucho, pero no en público.

…

Cuando al fin los novios se fueron de luna de miel (pagadas por el multimillonario padre de Sagami, alias Hugh), entonces fue en ese momento cuando todos comenzaron a marcharse

Jeje se despidió, cargando a un ebrio Mikuni quien no quería despegarse de Misono y amenazaba de vez en cuando a Lily.

Mahiru se despidió jalando con él a Kuro, quien no paraba de balbucear el sueño que tenía…y algo sobre que no sabía qué hacer cuando su pequeño se casara.

Hugh no sabía que Sleepy Ash tuviera un hijo.

Lily se despidió con ellos, subiendo a su esposo dormido a la limosina, le dio un largo abrazo al orgullo y se despidió de Tetsu.

Licht tenía a un gato en una jaula y a tres palomas colocados en sus hombros y cabeza, Hyde lloraba ruidosamente, siendo callado por una patada.

Hugh no quiso preguntar de dónde sacaron a esos animales

— ¿Ese no es él gato de Shirota? —

—Oh, es cierto…ya decía yo que se me hacía conocido—Licht lo sabía, pero no entregaría al gato hasta que le dijeran que habían querido hacer con él.

Se despidieron y marcharon entre una discusión que ninguno de los dos "menores" entendían.

Izuna y Freya junto al ex par Gula se despidieron, al parecer se habían hospedado en el mismo hotel, y planeaban irse juntos.

Y él menos importante, Tsubaki se llevó cargando a aquel mago excéntrico, susurrando con aire tétrico sobre un castigo, Sakuya, quien iba detrás les gritaba una que otra leperada.

Hugh no comprendía porque ninguno de sus hermanos quiso quedarse en el Onsen.

Bien, puede que actualmente todos vivieran en diferentes partes del mundo.

Como Mahiru y Kuro, quienes se habían mudado a Roma.

Misono y Lily seguían en Japón, pero viajaban constantemente por asuntos de la empresa que ahora era propiedad de Misono

Su sexto hermano y su esposo se habían mudado a Italia.

Freya e Izuna se habían retirado a Alemania.

Hyde seguía con su pianista a cada rincón del mundo donde escucharan al violento ángel tocar

Jeje y ese rubio tenían esa tienda de antigüedades, pero constantemente la abandonaban por irse a recorrer el mundo.

Ellos en cambio seguían ahí, Hugh no tenía prisa por recorrer el mundo, en su larga existencia eso ya no le importaba, no obstante, si en algún momento Tetsu se lo proponía, entonces no había mucho que pensar, cualquier parte del mundo sonaba bien si Tetsu estaba a su lado.

No siendo consciente de sus acciones apretó la mano que Tetsu había sostenido

—Deberíamos irnos también—asintió, aun se sentía un poco sensible, al parecer ver casarse a todos sus sub-clases no era tan fácil, se sentía como un padre orgulloso.

—Sí, deberíamos—

— ¿Cuándo será nuestra boda? —esa pregunta siempre provocaba que su corazón se agitará y esa sensación cálida se posará en su pecho.

—Dentro de unos años más—

En momento como esos odiaba haber sido transformado tan joven, todos sus hermanos ya eran casados, incluso algunos ya habían adoptado un hijo.

Como Mahiru y Kuro, quienes tenían a una linda niña de cuatro años con cabello castaño y ojos verdes, tan grandes como la dulzura que desprendía.

Misono y Lily habían adoptado a todos los anteriores sub-clases, incapaces de darlos en adopción.

Los demás no sentían ese tipo de necesidad, aún.

Cuando llegaron al Onsen este estaba vacío, ya algo normal.

La habitación más soleada seguía siendo rentada por él, incluso cuando sus suegros decidieron regalársela, después de todo nadie la pedía por ser la más cara.

Ninguno de los dos se molestó en prender la luz, sabiéndose de memoria cada rincón

—Iré a preparar el baño—un simple resoplido de aceptación fue lo único que Tetsu necesito para dirigirse a aquel lado de la habitación, siendo ahora la única luz en aquel oscuro lugar.

Hugh escucho el agua correr y su corbata, con todo el pesar del mundo era deshecha, siendo aventada en algún lado

—Hugh, no tires la ropa en el suelo—su rubio le conocía tan bien que se sintió cohibido, tardo unos minutos para encontrar la corbata, tardo otros minutos para encontrar la canasta de ropa sucia.

Justo cuando iba con la camisa sintió a Sendagaya abrazándole por detrás, la diferencia de estatura en situaciones como esta era demasiado remarcada, se estremeció al sentir como su cuello era besado, y las fuertes manos de Tetsu se deslizaban por debajo de la ropa, aferrándose con posesión a su cintura.

— ¿Esta bien si lo hacemos antes? —se giró sin romper el contacto, abrazándose del cuello del menor, siendo ahora él quien comenzara los besos, uno, después le siguió otro y después otro, y otro y otro más, en algún punto ambos habían llegado a la cama, siendo Hugh quien con su medida fuerza empujara al rubio en esta, y sin romper el beso se subiera encima de él.

Retirando la camisa del menor con paciencia, acariciando el fuerte pecho que era ejercitado casi todas las noches

Hugh se sentó en las piernas del menor, escapándole un gemido cuando sintió la gran erección del blondo, algo que debía decir era que en Sendagaya Tetsu, nada era pequeño.

Las grandes manos de Tetsu le sujetaron con fuerza, Hugh debía decir también que su pareja, normalmente calmado e inexpresivo…se volvía demasiado dominante en ese tipo de actividades. Tan enérgico que había veces que pensaba que sería partido.

Sus pantalones fueron quitados con brusquedad, en ese punto Hugh no podía quejarse, su camisa pronto tuvo ese mismo destino, Hugh seguía sin quejarse, menos cuando Tetsu le acariciaba completamente, depositaba húmedos besos por donde alcanzaba.

Su trasero fue apretado, el pelinegro en ese momento mordido el cuello del menor, ya no era vampiro, pero eso había sido algo que no podía quitarse con el tiempo…y Tetsu nunca se quejaba así que no se detendría tampoco.

Las caricias frenaron de repente, el rubio parecía estar buscando algo

Hugh se permitió reír, Tetsu siempre olvidaba donde lo ponía, lamio el lóbulo de su oreja mordiéndola después, sintió como el chico grande se estremecía por ello

—Hugh, intento contenerme—lo intentaba, Hugh sabia eso…tan malditamente lindo con ese rostro de concentración, sus cejas fruncidas por estar sintiéndose frustrado por no encontrar el dichoso lubricante. Hugh quería seguir torturando al chico, pero sabía que si no lo encontraba era capaz de usar cualquier cosa solo para hacerlo.

Y a veces al día siguiente esas decisiones no parecían haber sido buena idea.

—Quítate los pantalones, yo iré por ello—Tetsu lo hizo, se quitó la ropa sobrante antes de que Hugh siquiera se parara por completo de la cama.

Un grito de sorpresa salió del chico cuando fue cargado por el más alto

Sabía lo que su tonto chico planeaba, y en ese momento no sabía si frenarlo o si lamentarse mañana.

En cuanto la fría agua toco su piel supo que quizás si debía detenerlo, viendo como el chico entraba a su lado, poniéndose encima y brindándole esa esplendida vista de tan esplendoroso cuerpo supo que no le detendría en lo absoluto.

Sus bocas se buscaron con urgencia, como si hubieran estado años sin los labios del otro, una mano se posaba de nueva cuenta en su cintura, apretándole más a su cuerpo, mientras con la otra comenzaba a buscar su pequeño orificio, en esos momentos solo prestaba atención a las caricias, ignorando todo lo demás, así que cuando el gran dedo invadió su interior su respiración se cortó, mordiendo ligeramente los labios del rubio en su sorpresa.

Si, quizás Hugh tenía un cierto problema con las mordidas, pero era el calor del momento y no debían culparlo completamente, además, no era como si Tetsu fuera moderado tampoco.

El dedo entro con facilidad, comenzando rápidamente ese vaivén lento

—No—un gemido amenazaba con salir—crees que esta es una posición incómoda—el blondo al parecer le ignoro, insertando un segundo dedo y provocando que su cuerpo entero comenzara a temblar, enrollando sus dedos de los pies, gimiendo tan cerca del oído del más alto, aferrándose a él desde el cuello.

Uno no sabía cómo Tetsu mantenía la calma.

En algún momento inserto el ultimo dedo, masajeando las entrañas del "menor" con calma, disfrutando como el más "joven" jadeaba y estremecía con cada estocada.

Los dedos fueron retirados, tomo al chico con delicadeza cambiando de nueva cuenta la postura, siendo esta vez Hugh quien estaba encima, los ojos llorosos del chico, su cabello negro ligeramente húmedo y su blanca piel sonrosada.

—Ngh—sintió como la piel del más bajo se tensaba, no importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, su cuerpo no se acostumbraba al tamaño de Sendagaya.

Solo sentir la punta rozando su entrada fue suficiente para que el anterior inmortal gimiera aún más fuerte que antes.

Tetsu planeaba hacerlo lento, pero las cosas nunca pasaban como él las planeaba, al sujetar las caderas de su amante simplemente no midió su fuerza y lo hizo a prisa.

La mordida en su hombro le hizo comprender que Hugh estaba molesto por eso, la mirada feroz que le dirigía y las lágrimas asomando por aquellos ojos se lo confirmaba.

Hugh se dejó caer, abrazándose del pecho y tratando de controlar su furia y dolor

—Eres un bruto—Tetsu asintió estando de acuerdo

Ambas respiraciones sincronizadas, Hugh podía fácilmente caer dormido, pero sabía que Tetsu no sería gentil al despertarlo.

Tetsu, en momentos cuando podía disfrutar de la compañía de Hugh en silencio, cuando tenía al morocho recostado en su pecho trazando pequeñas líneas con sus dedos, cuando él mismo podía acariciar la cintura del más bajo. En esos momentos Tetsu, aunque no quisiera siempre recordaba los sucesos acontecidos varios años atrás, cuando creyó haber perdido para siempre al vampirito.

—Hugh—su voz no sonó más fuerte que un murmullo, el chico hizo un pequeño sonido, uno que confirmaba que lo escuchaba— ¿Por qué no eres idéntico al tu adulto de aquella vez? —

Cuando dejo de sentir los dedos del chico pensó que quizás había hecho mal en preguntar, la mirada de Hugh estaba cargada de confusión

— ¿Hablas de aquella vez? —el rubio asintió, sin dejar de romper la mirada con el azabache— Eso era solo mi poder manifestándose…yo realmente no podía saber cómo sería mi cuerpo adulto—sus cejas se fruncieron— ¿Prefieres aquella versión? —Tetsu sonrió, era divertido ver al siempre confiado Hugh celoso por algo, meneo la cabeza suavemente, negando aquella pregunta

—Es raro tener esta conversación cuando estoy dentro de ti—Hugh se sonrojo, quizás olvidando aquel detalle.

Tetsu solo para recordarle levanto de las caderas a Hugh, comenzando a moverlo de una forma lenta contra su miembro, el chico protesto, pero realmente no hacía nada para detenerle

El azabache busco los labios del rubio, comenzando ambos una pequeña danza donde ambos cuerpos se movían a un compás de una música que solo ellos escuchaban, el agua que en algún momento había estado fría, ahora comenzaba a calentarse, Tetsu embestía al chico que callaba sus gemidos al besarlo con mayor ferocidad, mordiendo con delicadeza sus labios, Tetsu admitía que le gustaba cuando hacia eso, le gustaba como los ojos del mayor se llenaban de lágrimas que sin poder evitarlo se derramaban de sus ojos, le gustaba el perfume corporal que desprendía las veinticuatro horas del día, que se hacía más potente cuando estaban en la intimidad.

Le gustaba los sonidos que emitía cuando tocaba aquel punto interno, la forma en la que susurraba su nombre, la forma en la que lo apretaba de aquella forma cuando llegaba al orgasmo, como abría la boca para buscar aire, la manera en la que cerraba los ojos.

El interior de Hugh era cálido, incluso cuando el mismo llega al clímax, tan cálido que casi siempre hacia un gruñido de protesta al salir de él.

Cuando finalizaban su acto de amor simplemente Hugh caía dormido.

…

El tiempo transcurría, los chicos eran felices, no podían pedir más.

La pequeña que Mahiru y Kuro adoptaron ahora ya estaba casándose, un chico tan bueno que Kuro había desistido en arruinar la boda.

…

Cuando Kuro murió Mahiru tenía noventa y un años, todavía le faltaba mucho para poder estar de nueva cuenta con su amado perezoso.

Los demás también pasaban por algo similar, la vejez no había separado aquella amistad que surgió por estar metidos en una batalla con seres sobrenaturales.

…

Ahora, cuando las festividades de Halloween comenzaban la mansión de los Alicein se convertía en una espléndida casa del terror abierta para todo el público, ninguno era capaz de quedarse más de tres horas.

Después de eso algunos curiosos visitaban aquel famoso cementerio, famoso por las inusuales tumbas que habían sido construidas una al lado de otras con unas estatuas que narraban diferentes cuentos, sin saber que todas ellas eran acontecimientos reales.

La primera estatua mostraba a un alto hombre parado junto tres bolsas en su cabeza, lo curioso de estas era que las bolsas eran colocadas, no era parte de la estatua, aun así, nadie se animaba a retirarlas, como si una maldición se posaría en ellos si esto ocurría. Sentado en una simple silla estaba un hombre sonriendo, con vestimenta de vaquero y una serpiente oscura en sus manos.

En el epitafio escrito con dorado se leía lo siguiente:

 _Aquí yace el par Envidia_

 _Él Servamp de la Envidia_

 _Doubt Doubt_

 _Jeje Alicein_

 _Y su Eve_

 _Mikuni Alicein_

La que le seguía era de un chico que se veía intimidante, sosteniendo un bate con una sonrisa macabra, el que se encontraba sentado cargando a un puerquito era hermoso, fácilmente podría ser confundido por un ángel, solo alcanzaban a leer " _Par Gula"_ antes de que la mirada de la estatua causara pánico y tuvieran que ir por el siguiente, quizás era la más curiosa.

Solo un trono, con un gran sujeto sentado en esta, en sus piernas estaba un niño, portando un traje de vampiro y un murciélago en su cabeza.

 _Aquí descansa el Par Orgullo_

 _El Sevamp del Orgullo_

 _Old Child_

 _Hugh The Dark Algernon III_

 _Hugh Sendagaya y Su eve_

 _Tetsu Sendagaya_

La que se encontraba en el centro tenía un gran letrero con letras doradas que se podían leer como " _Par Pereza"_ la estatua de un atractivo chico ligeramente encorvado, parado detrás de un trono, sentado en este estaba un chico sonriendo, en su regazo tenía un gato, a un lado, sosteniendo la cabeza estaba un gran león.

En esa tumba estaban las siguientes palabras:

" _Mahiru Shirota, Me gustan las cosas simples, odio las complicaciones…por eso recogí un gato"_

 _Sleepy Ash, Servamp de la Pereza_

 _Kuro Shirota y su Eve_

 _Mahiru Shirota_

Era la siguiente la que tenía muchos fans hombres, una hermosa mujer detrás, portando un elegante vestido negro, y teniendo una mirada matadora, sentado en el trono, abrazando la cabeza del lobo que se encontraba bajo estaba una chica bastante bonita.

 _El Servamp de la Ira, The Mother, Freya Nobel y su Eve Izuna Nobel_

Seguido de esa estaba quizás la más famosa, donde se encontraba descansando los restos de aquel pianista que aun en día hacia llorar con su música. En su regazo estaba un lindo y tierno erizo, detrás de él, sonriendo galante y portando unos lentes se encontraba su pareja.

 _Par Avaricia._

 _Servamp de la Envidia, Lawless, Hyde Jekylland Todoroki_

 _Y su Eve Licht Jekylland Todoroki_

La ultima tumba con un trono, estaba un hombre con mirada dulce detrás de aquella sonrisa coqueta, sentado mirando con mirada molestia a aquel hombre, como si con su mirada le dijera "No te desnudes bastardo" estaba aquel heredero de la muy famosa familia Alicein

 _Par Lujuria_

 _Servamp de la Lujuria, All of Love, Snow Lily_

 _Eve de Lujuria, Misono Alicein_

Allí descansaban los que una vez fueron sus héroes, aunque estos desconozcan tal cosa.

Años después, cuando el último miembro de aquella gran familia pereciera, entonces saldría a relucir aquel diario que uno de los nietos de Shirota Mahiru habían escrito.

Siendo tomados como un gran libro de fantasía, la historia de los Servamp y sus queridos Eves

Tanaka Shirota estaba satisfecho con su obra, esperando que de una cierta forma la humanidad supiera lo que sus amados abuelos y sus amigos habían hecho por ellos

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _Esta vez enserio :v_**

 ** _Agradezco con el corazón a todos ustedes, quienes leen este fic._**

 ** _Agradecimientos a todos los que votaron_**

 ** _Agradecimientos a todos los que comentaron_**

 ** _Agradecimientos a todos los que lo agregaron a Favoritos_**

 ** _Pero, sobre todo._**

 ** _Agradezco la infinita paciencia que tuvieron_**

 ** _Estoy medianamente satisfecha con este final. Posiblemente pudo haber sido mejor, pero eso sería pedir demasiado de mi XD_**

 ** _Hoy me despido por completo de esta historia, una que planee terminar en el mismo año que publique…ajajajaja ilusa de mí._**

 ** _Me disculpo por el Lime de bajo presupuesto._**

 ** _Ahora, es el momento de liberar un secreto._**

 ** _Planeaba matar a Mikuni, lo admito, me tente…pero viendo que todos merecían un final feliz pues lo deseche._**

 ** _Planeaba hacer lime de bajo presupuesto de todas las parejas, pero la deseche por el hecho de que ya era bastante largo el capítulo._**

 ** _Fue un placer seguir esta historia con ustedes, un cordial saludo y espero les haya gustado esta historia de principio a fin._**

 ** _Bye bye!_**


End file.
